Team RCWY
by SmallTownGamer
Summary: Another crack at a Self Insert. Not your average Self Insert! Come read as a fan of the show takes it a long step farther then most when he is dropped into the world of Remnant! CH 8 edit.
1. The Begining

_**Hey guys! Smalltowngamer here with another new story. I recently started watching RWBY lately and the urge to write a self-insert grew after reading a few good fics on this site. My last self-insert wasn't that good so I'm gonna try pretty hard not to screw this one up. For any fans of the Selfless Insert reading this (If there are any) I don't plan on continuing that anytime soon because it needs to be reworked and edited. Heavily. So in the mean time hopefully this will be a good fic for you :)**_

_**P.S. Do the characters of Ruby have an official age? I was thinking Beacon was the Remnant equivalent of college so Ruby is sixteen and the others are eighteen? Oh well, thats how its gonna be in this story regardless if that is right or not.**_

_**P.P.S I want to try a game, if someone can guess the reference of Cyan's last name, and some other references in this chapter, I will take a request of what you want to see in the next chapter. Hint: I mentioned a sports team in one of my other stories, Novak is a member of that team. That's the only hint you guys are getting! Feel free to leave the answer in a review!**_

_**Verdant talking= **__This_

_**Speech=**_"This"

_**Thoughts and Journal entries=**__This_

_Excerpt from the journal of one, Cyan Novak_

_I always had really vivid dreams. Dreams of people fighting an ancient evil dragon, dreams of a nightguard of a pizzeria, and dreams of two fighters taking on a world filled with monsters. My friends and family always told me that those dreams meant something, possibly something important about my own character. The little things that made me tick. So, naturally, when I woke up in front of Beacon Academy from the popular web series; RWBY. I was pretty sure I was dreaming again._

_End of excerpt_

The academy was huge, the show really didn't do it any justice at all. It could've been because everything had detail now, including all of the people. Instead of the black silhouettes Cyan Novak, our hero, was accustomed to with this show, it was diverse looking anime characters.

_For some reason this dreams seems more real than the others did, even that one with the animatronics seems fake in comparison._ The teen walked into the school after taking in the surrounding area. As Cyan walked he pulled at the drawstring of his almost signature N7 hoodie. A customized one that replaced the red stripe on the arm with a light blue one.

He strode past the fountain in the center of the main courtyard, catching a glance of his own brown-almost-black eyes, and same color hair. Cyan wasn't very tall, at five feet eight inches. The seventeen year old was shorter than average when compared to the rest of America, but stronger than most.

As the teen continued walking towards the school,he came across two of the main characters of RWBY, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. The former was a short girl that was obviously younger than her companion. She wore a black combat skirt, and a red cape billowing behind her in a heroic fashion. Her panic stricken eyes were an odd silver and her hair was a black with a seemingly crimson tint.

Weiss, on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite of Ruby. With a white combat skirt on instead, and a scary looking rapier at her side. Her ice blue eyes shone with annoyance at the younger girl. Her snow white hair held in a side pony tail swayed side to side as she yelled.

"Do you know how volatile dust is in it's base state?!"

The brown-haired teen watch the two girls argue, or more like the white haired one yelling at the reddish-black haired one. _Maybe intervening here will change the story some? _Cyan Novak, watched curiously as the girl he knew as Weiss Schnee wave a capsule of dust in front of the smaller girl's nose. Weiss kept on scolding the younger Ruby Rose without noticing the scythe wielder's nose scrunch up in a sneeze. Cyan, who was within an arm's distance of the girls, quickly reached a hand out to squeeze the young crimsonette's nose, and successfully stopped an important plot device.

"That could've been really bad." The teen turned to the heiress, "Shouldn't you be more careful with dust instead of waving it around like that?" Weiss turned a shade of red the male was sure humans weren't suppose to. Ignoring the fuming girl, the brown haired teen turned his back to Weiss in favor of Ruby, who looked really embarrassed.

"Are you ok?" The young teen nodded awkwardly. "Can you take your hand off my nose now?" Cool guy image shattered, Cyan's hand quickly shot away from Ruby's face. "O-oh, uh, sorry…" They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments, ignoring Weiss completely as the ice queen continued her tirade. Cyan suddenly put his hand up in a gesture of a handshake, "L-let's forget that, shall we? Ok, My name is Cyan Novak you?" The girl grinned as she put her small hand in his larger one, "Ruby Rose."

The two teens walked off chatting, while ignoring the raging Weiss behind them. The girl sighed as she noticed they weren't listening and mumbled something about 'respecting the Schnee name' before attending to her luggage.

* * *

"So you skipped ahead two years?"

Ruby nodded happily as the pair walked along, passing by the same fountain that Cyan had passed by earlier. "Yeah, I went to Signal until a few weeks ago. Then some people tried to rob a store I was in. No too smart of them." The brown haired teen laughed, "What did you stop them with? Your witt?" The younger teen poked her tongue out at the boy before grabbing her something on her back. "No, with this!"

Ruby swung the item around, revealing that it was a collapsible scythe, and struck the ground with the tip. Cyan whistled appreciatively, as the other teen began to explain the nuances to the weapon. "It's a scythe with a built in high-caliber sniper rifle that I use to put more power on my swings and propel me forward." She then hugged the weapon close to herself. "I call it Cresent Rose." She turned to Cyan "What about you?"

_Say you're an Engineer._

The voice rang in Cyan's ears. It was definitely feminine. The teen looked around strangely before turning to a frowning Ruby "Did you hear something just now?" The crimsonette shook her head still frowning.

_Just trust me, tell her you're a Combat and Medical Engineer._

The brown haired boy frowned before deciding to trust the voice. "I'm a Combat and Medical Engineer." Ruby's frown flashed into a smile as she began to hop up and down excitedly in place. "Oooh, can you show me something you can build?" The puppy dog eyes on the young girl could make even the strongest wills to break

_Picture one of those Sentry Turrets from Mass Effect 3 that you love so much, and throw it like they do in the game._

Trusting the voice once again, Cyan raised his right arm up. A light blue version of what Cyan knew was an Omni-Tool wrapped around his wrist and up to his elbow as his arm raised, and fell as he pictured one of the smaller turrets was thrown against the stone pathway.

The turret popped out and began floating by itself and began to scan for non-existent enemies. The now revealed engineer looked at his arm were the Omni-Tool remained, shining defiantly, before fading away. Ruby, being the weapon nerd she is, began to fawn over the turret. Any questions she asked were answered thanks to the mysterious voice in Cyan's head.

"Hey do you know where we're supposed to be going?" The crimsonette deadpanned at the other teen, "I was following you." They stopped and looked at each other for a moment before the intercom crackled, "Students, please gather in the main hall." Both sprinted off to the main hall, neither wanted to be late on their first day of school.

* * *

"Oh theres my sister!"

Ruby waved at a blonde with a long mane of hair, and wore a brown short skirt, a yellow tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination, and a brown jacket over it. Her lilac eyes shone with mirth as she wave back to her sister.

"I'm going to go talk to her now, see you later Cyan!"

Cyan waved goodbye as he walked by to find an empty space he could stand at. In about five minutes of searching, the frustrated teen couldn't find one place to stand away from others.

_There's a spot over there._

The male growled in annoyance as the ambiguous directions didn't help him in the slightest. He gazed around one last time, trying to find the spot that the voice had mentioned. Cyan briefly wondered how long this dream was actually gonna last.

_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a dream._

The teen snorted, _Yeah right, this isn't a dream. I wouldn't be in a webshow or have a voice talking in my head if it wasn't._

_Pinch yourself right now. If it hurts you're not in a dream right?_

The engineer rolled his eyes and then pinched himself. Hard. "OW. Damnit!" Cyan swore as he grabbed his left arm, before stopping in his tracks. It hurt. It actually hurt.

_Believe me now?_

The male said nothing as he stared wide eyed at the now bruising mark on his arm. There was pain, which meant that this wasn't a dream. He was actually in the show RWBY! And now he had single handedly managed to screw up the entire plot by stopping the very important explosion that introduced Blake and Weiss and Ruby's early disagreement. That could've changed the entire outcome of the entire show!

_W-who are you?_

_Use your Omni-Tool and picture how a HUD, like from Halo or Borderlands._

The teen shakily did as he was told, and a light blue visor appeared in front of his eyes. The HUD on it displayed his current buildings in the field. He noticed that there was the 'Mobile Turret', 'Tripod Turret', 'Dispenser', 'Shield Pylon', 'Bubble Shield' and 'Combat Drone'. There was also a meter showing his nonexistent aura as N/A, and a small radar.

Then a woman's face appeared in his vision. The woman's skin was a deep green hue, while her eyes and hair were a lighter brown than Cyan's. She had a small smirk on her face as she spoke with some humor in her tone.

_All Combat and Medical Engineers, even those who aren't from this universe originally, are equipped with an AI partner. I am yours. You may call me Verdant._

All the teen could do was stare at the image of Verdant. He didn't say anything, he didn't move, he just stood there. The AI's smirk turned into a frown as she began to worry about her companion.

_Uh… you don't have any thoughts running through your head right now… Are you, uh, okay…?_

Cyan snapped back into the present, and shook his head. He was starting to feel dizzy and nauseated. _I need to sit down._ The male backed up against the wall, away from the people watching the headmaster give his speech. No one noticed the lone engineer disappear besides a scraggly, blonde haired boy.

When his back hit the wall, Cyan slunk down to a sitting position and closed his eyes. Taking as deep of breaths as he could he tried to rationalize the situation. _Alright, last thing I remember before today was that I was sleeping in the car as my family was on our way to my aunt's house. Next thing I know, I'm in RWBY. Somehow I was enrolled at Beacon?_

_While I have no idea how you came here either, I do know that I was the one to sign you up for Beacon because it's premier Grimm hunting school in Remnant._

_Doesn't that mean that I'll have to fight?! I don't know how to fight!_

_Calm down. You're an Engineer, remember? You throw out turrets and have a support role instead of directly fighting._

_But I don't know how to build anything either!_

_That's why I'm here. The basics are pretty easy to pick up on and their isn't nearly as much math involved on your end as there was back in your world._

After taking a few more deep breaths, Cyan opened his eyes to come in contact with Verdant's concerned green orbs. For some reason this 'A.I.' felt familiar. An odd familiarity that told Cyan to trust it.

_You'll help me…?_

The AI's face lit up in a smile as she nodded.

_For as long as you need me Cyan._

"Are you alright, young man?"

The brown haired teen's head jerked up, Omni-Visor disappearing. Professor Ozpin, a man of surprisingly tall stature, stood before him. The headmaster of Beacon took a sip from the coffee mug he carried at all times, his yellow eyes gazing at Cyan from behind small black spectacles. In Ozpin's other hand was a silver cane that contrasted his black and green color scheme.

"Yes, sir. Just some jet lag getting to me."

The older male's scrutinizing gaze searched the younger's face for hints of lying, but if there was one thing that Cyan was good at it was wearing a mask. Eventually, Ozpin's expression softened as he held out his hand to help the engineer up. Cyan grasped the offered hand and stood up.

"I would recommend getting some sleep. All of the freshman are sleeping in the ballroom tonight." The headmaster turned strode off a few feet before glancing back, "Goodnight, Mr. Novak."

_How the hell does he know my name?_

_He's the headmaster of this school. Even if there are thousands of kids here I bet he makes an effort to remember their names._

The engineer eventually decided to take Ozpin's advice and headed to the ballroom where the other students were sleeping. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Ruby jumping and waving him over to her and her sister.

"Hey Cyan!" Ruby smiled toothily, "This is my sister, Yang." Cyan held out his hand for a handshake that the boisterous blonde accepted with gusto. Yang squeezed his hand tight and nearly broke it. " If you don't mind, I would like to keep my hand attached to my body."

The brawler grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I always give firm handshakes for a good first impression." Cyan smiled softly, "It's cool. I'm Cyan Novak, Engineer." Yang grinned widely, "Yang Xiao Long, Brawler," Suddenly she grabbed Ruby and out her in a headlock, "and this girl's older sister."

"Yang!"

"What? I'm just attending to my sisterly duties."

"Not in front of my friend!"

"What do you have a crush on him or something? Could it be that my little sister is in love?"

Ruby flushed a dark shade of read and began cursing out Yang with language that would make the crudest person blush. While this was going in, Cyan sat uncomfortably on the ground next to them.

_Verdant, could you find a more secluded place for me to sleep at?_

_Yeah, put on your Omni-Visor and i'll put up a way-point. _

The blue visor appeared as he grabbed the sleeping bag that was laying next to the sisters' collective luggage and walked off, following the trail Verdant gave him. The two girls didn't notice the Engineer leave.

"I just met Cyan! I don't know him very well."

"So its love at first sight then? Awww! Do you feel the same way Cyan?"

The blonde turned to where the brown haired teen had been sitting, triumphant grin on her face. The joyful expression faded to annoyance when Yang saw Cyan was nowhere to be seen much to Ruby's relief.

The brawler's face darkened, "This transgression cannot go unpunished. Ruby…" The younger teen looked at her sister with a fearful expression, Yang's visage changed to a twisted smirk, "grab your stuff, were moving."

* * *

_So how did you, uh, get in my head?_

Cyan sat alone on a balcony gazing at the shattered moon through his Omni-Visor. Verdant's face was present in the corner of his HUD, brown eyes looking into his own of the same color.

_When your Omni-Tool was created and linked to your neural system, I was uploaded into your data storage on your Omni-Tool during this time. Before you ask, no, I don't know who brought you here, and I activated shortly before you gained conscious thought again._

_Wait… Earlier you said that the reason I'm in Beacon now is because you registered me for the school. But you activated a short time before I regain conscious thought._

_Why do you think that you were standing when you regained thought? Using my limited access to your nerves, I moved your body myself while you were asleep, while forging fake transcripts for your application. Then I hacked the school network to give you a full ride scholarship to this school._

_Wait you can control my body?!_

_Only when your unconscious, and I promise that I won't do it unless it is absolutely necessary. I can, however improve your terrible reaction time. _

_Hey! My reaction time isn't that great._

_Is that why you can't catch anything to save your life?_

… _Point made.  
_

"HEY!"

Cyan nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Yang rounded the corner with Ruby skipping along happily behind her. The engineer decided he didn't like the full grin on her face at the moment. Suddenly the male shivered, this could possibly be really bad.

Yang leaned down, "It's not nice to leave in the middle of someone's conversation you know. And after my sister made sure to save you a sleeping bag near us." Ruby shouts of it being Yang's idea were ignored, as she kept on staring at the nervous engineer.

Cyan noticed that the both of them were carrying their luggage and sleeping bags with them, he twitched involuntarily, then resigned himself to his fate. "So," Yang continued, "We decided that if our spot wasn't good enough then the one you chose would have to be much better right?" The question was punctuated by the blonde throwing her and Ruby's sleeping bag next to his. "Is that okay?"

"Well since you're asking…"

_IT'S A TRAP! _

"That is a perfect idea."

Yang smiled as she began to take off her jacket and skirt, before Ruby started shoving her back down towards the bathroom. "Yang! Show some decency!" The teen brought both hands up in a surrendering motion, laughing all the while. Then the brawler walked off into the building.

Cyan let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ruby giggled as she climbed into her sleeping bag, and began to lay down for the night. The engineer gazed down at his N7 jacket, loose jeans, and Nikes.

_Wait. You did pack clothes, right?_

_…_

_Verdant?_

_I... may have forgot…_

_May have?_

_…_

_Well shit._

A surprisingly loud snore echoed throughout the night. Cyan glanced behind his shoulder to see that Ruby had already fallen asleep and there was a steady pool of drool flowing from her mouth. The brown haired teen chuckled, that was unexpected.

After carefully making sure that Ruby was asleep and that Yang wasn't on her way up the stairs, the self conscious Cyan stripped down to his black boxers and a yellow and blue striped undershirt. He quickly slid under the covers and began to gaze at the broken moon above him. It was strangely beautiful in a tragic sort of way. The engineer idly wondered how it broke in the first place.

_Goodnight Verdant._

_Goodnight Cyan, sweet dreams._

_Excerpt from the journal of one Yang Xiao Long_

_So today I found out that Rubes is going with me to Beacon! The headmaster himself recruited her after she fought Roman Torchwick at that Dust store. It was awesome and we talked all the way to the academy. I left her when we go there, lord knows that girl needs all the social experiences she can get and maybe this school can help her. So it turned out I was right, she met an engineer by the name of Cyan Novak. He's not really impressive to look at and judging by the fact my handshake hurt his hand, I don't think he's very strong. but there was something else. I don't know what, but now I am determined to find out._

_End of Excerpt_

**_EDIT: I fixed some consistency errors and such._**

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and tell me how I did. Remember the references in this chapter! First one to get each one will get a request for an addition for the next chapter. So until next time!**_

_**Smalltowngamer**_


	2. Initiation Part 1

_**Hey guys! SmallTownGamer here! Wow, I was surprised how much positive response this fic got when I opened my email the other day, ao I decided that I would write this next chapter before finishing the latest chapter of All the Nights, and School's In! So like I always do, here are the reviews.**_

_**DarkElucidator: Is Verdant more like Borderland's Angel or HALO's Cortana?**_

_**She is kind of inbetween as in she is an actual full blooded A.I. like Cortana and has a direct interface with Cyan's nervous system like Cortana does, but can hack things and is cosmetically more like Angel**_

_**rwbyfan5: Looking good so far. Just be careful about how you portray yourself. I have slight experience in writing self-inserts, and my #1 problem was trying not to be too self depreciating, but not too ego stroking either. Try and find that middle ground, and you're golden! Keep up the good work!**_

_**I do think its hard because I don't want Cyan to come across as a Gary Stu, and hopefully he doesn't seem like that so far. Cyan has faults just like any other character. But thank you, I will be more wary about not making him too extreme either way.**_

_**dadman9994: dude this is awesome really like the idea looking ford to how you are going to continue this story. also like the idea of the a.i been looking for any stories that have an a.i in them :) **_

_**good luck :)**_

_**dadman9994**_

_**Thanks I'm glad you like it :) and don't worry, Verdant plays a pretty big part so you'll have a lot of A.I. to enjoy. :) Good luck to you as well :)**_

_**Thanks to Bombproofcargo for letting me know the actual ages of the characters of RWBY. I still will use 16 for Ruby and 18 for the others though because it's hard for me to think of them as 17 because I always thought of Signal as high school and Beacon as College. **_

_**There are two references in the last chapter, you guys can find them!**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of one Cyan Novak_

_Clear days like this one remind me of my home back on Earth. The wind blowing through the trees, the branches gently swaying. Trees were always granted some sense of comfort in me, just as the smell hot cocoa and allure of my grandma's Super Nintendo did. Why was it when I gazed out at this 'Emerald Forest' I felt dark sense of foreboding instead of the comforting feeling that I was accustomed to?_

_End of excerpt_

Cyan's internal clock woke him at 6:45 like it did on weekdays, the teen knew that he was gonna have to get up and get ready to go to school. He laid there for a few moments before he groggily sat up eyes closed and began going through the morning routine of cracking his knuckles, eyes still closed.

He shivered slightly, when cool air stung his face. _Did I leave a window open or something last night?_ Cyan slowly opened he sleep crusted eyes and began looking around. Wait this wasn't his room, this was a balcony.

The events of the previous day came rushing back to him. _That's right, I'm in RWBY._ The teen looked to his sides to find that both sister's had remained next to him in the night. Yang had flopped out and was sleeping in a position that could be comfortable, and Ruby remained how he had last seen her in the night, with a now larger pool of saliva around her mouth.

_Hey Verdant?_

_Already on it._

Cyan's visor flared to life as he took a picture for future blackmail, chuckling all the while. Surprisingly, it was Yang who started to wake first. When the brawler opened her lilac eyes she saw slipping his pants on. She took in the sight for a moment before deciding to get up herself.

_Yang is up._

The engineer turned around only to catch a glimpse of Yang's generous cleavage before turning a bright red and flipping a 180 to face away from the voluptuous blonde. She blinked for a minute, _that was new. Usually guys would take advantage of that situation and get as much of an eyeful as possible. _Unknown to the Yang, Cyan was having a debate in his head.

_You're such a wuss!_

_Well excuse me if I feel uncomfortable when a woman cleavage is shown like that. I feel like I should only see that much of a woman I love. _

_You liked it though, right? Or are you actually more interested in members of your own gender?_

_What!? No! I'm not into guys! Not that I have a problem with people who are, but I'm definitely not._

_So you liked what you saw?_

_I'm not having this conversation with you._

_Come on! _

_No._

_Well I'm shipping it now. YangxCyan. _

_What!?_

_Cyang! It's perfect!_

_I don't even know her!_

"Hey, Are you alright there?"

Cyan nearly jumped out of his skin at how close Yang got without him noticing. _The hell?! _Instead the normal smile set on the blonde's face, her lips formed a thin line and her eyes flashed with genuine concern.

"Uh, yeah. T-thanks."

Yang smiled warmly before going back to normal Yang and punched him right in the arm, and deadened the limb. "OW!" The brawler grinned, "Aww, that was only a love tap, Engi." Cyan frowned and rubbed his numb arm, "Don't call me that." Her grin only widened as Ruby stepped into view fully dressed, "You do know thats the only thing she's gonna refer to you as now right?"

The now dubbed Engi groaned in annoyance as the two other sisters began laughing loudly. The three of them packed up their sleeping bags and luggage in Ruby and Yang's case. The trio conversed as the three began walking down to where the other freshman had gathered.

_So since you have me, you could set anyone as a way-point and make them your partner right off the bat. You have any ideas?_

_I don't think that's a good idea. I feel like the professors would catch on to that pretty quickly. _

_But you don't want to be partners with a certain blonde brawler__?_

_Well any of the main eight would be a fine partner, just as long as its not Cardin or any of his flunkies. _

_You're no fun._

_Too bad._

_Shouldn't you be paying more attention to the professor? He is explaining what you need to be doing. _

_I saw the show, I know what's going to happen before it happens._

_But didn't you change the timeline a bit by preventing the explosion in between Weiss and Ruby, thus preventing Ruby from meeting Jaune and eliminating the very important connection between team RWBY and team JNPR. Infact, I haven't seen Blake around at all, did you somehow prevent her from going to Beacon by existing? _

_Ok, ok. I get it, things probably won't happen like they're suppose to, ripple effect I know. But wouldn't it be too soon for something that big to change?_

_Well you should be paying attention, not talking to me._

_Couldn't you record everything and eliminate the need for me to ever listen when I'm suppose to?  
_

The two's banter was interrupted by Yang yanking on Cyan's arm, "Let's go Engi! Get your head out of the clouds!" The engineer had no time to respond as the brawler drug him to the opening of the aircraft that would take them to the Emerald Forest. "Jeez, almost everyone else was on the Bullhead and me and Ruby didn't see you. Then we were starting to worry and then I find you just standing there, zoning out on god knows what."

"Sorry, Yang"

"You damn well better be."

Cyan rolled his eyes as they walked on to the ship and found seats next to Ruby and surprisingly Weiss. The white haired heiress was less than thrilled to see the two that antagonized her yesterday.

"You as well?! I just suppose that this day couldn't get any worse." Instead of rising to the bait of an argument, Cyan just sat down across from her and ignored her completely, and looked out the window. There were a few people out there still, they wouldn't be leaving soon. The engineer resigned himself to his fate. Yang sat next to him just as Weiss began her trant.

"Don't you ignore me! I am a Schnee! You _will_ respect me!"

Ruby seemed very uncomfortable with the situation as she cowered as far away from Weiss as she possibly could while sitting in the seat next to the heiress. Yang had pulled out her scroll and was playing a game on it. It looked oddly familiar to the engineer.

"Is that Earthbound?

The brawler turned to Cyan surprised. "You know Earthbound?" The engineer chuckled, "Know it? It's one of my favorite games of all time." Yang smiled widely as she turned the screen in the engineer's direction. "Do you know how to get rid of the damn eraser statue?" Ruby frowned, "Yang, language." Yang laughed and stuck her tongue out as the two scooted closer together, both of their attentions focused on the small screen.

Weiss fumed at being ignored and 'hmmphed' haughtily as she pulled out her dust cartridges to make sure she was adequately prepared for the day ahead. The heiress gazed the engineer through the corner of her eye, and saw the bruise left from Yang's earlier punch.

"Even a moron like yourself has an aura, why don't you heal that bruise?"

For the first time in two days that Weiss knew the engineer, he spoke directly to her. "My aura hasn't been unlocked." Followed by Cyan rubbing his head shakily. Ruby gave him an incredulous look. "You've never had your aura unlocked?! You could get yourself killed out there!" Weiss scoffed, a triumphant smirk forming, "Idiot."

Yang looked at the boy curiously before speaking, "Ozpin wouldn't have let him in if he was a slouch. You are an engineer, right?" With the confirmation the brawler continued, "Then don't you have all sorts of gadgets and gizmos, right?" Again, Cyan nodded. "Then he should be fine."

The rest of the ride over to the Emerald forest was uneventful, The beacon students were sleeping when the Bullhead finally came to a stop near the initiation grounds. Ruby and Weiss were leaning against opposite walls, while Yang was sprawled across the other bench, pushing Cyan into a ball in the corner with her feet, the engineer teetering dangerously close to the edge of the seat.

"Students. We will be disembarking now." Professor Goodwitch's voice boomed over the intercom, cause Yang to kick out in her sleep and push Cyan off of the seat. The male hit the ground with a dull thud. Ruby and Weiss, who were just starting to wake up, jolted to attention as their incredulous stares fell on the sheepish brawler.

"Oops."

* * *

All of the freshman stood on the cliff of the Emerald Forest, Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch stood, waiting for the anxious talk of the teens to die down. Eventually, the conversations tapered down to quite whispering then to silence. Professor Goodwitch stepped forward and spoke with an authoritative tone.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today."

Murmurs went through the crowd, everyone was on edge except for a certain engineer and his A.I. companion.

_You should really be paying attention. God know what you've done to this time stream._

_Once again, I don't think what I have doe will have that big of an effect now. It's way too early for any of that. Besides, I'm more worried about what I'm going to do in my first ever combat situation. _

_You'll be fine, just hurry to the ruins as fast as you can, and set up turrets and dispensers._

_I don't think I can outrun a Beowolf on any day._

_Well you better find a partner quick then._

"Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" It was the first time Cyan had seen Jaune and he looked just as nervous as himself.

_Wait, what about landing?_

_That's where your actual weapons come in, look at your feet._

The engineer looked down to see a flash of blue light replacing his Nikes with steel boots that went up to his knees. The steel was a black with the same pattern as his jacket; two white stripes and a blue one running down the center. There were some whistles of appreciation, and Cyan swore he heard Ruby nerding out.

_What are these?_

_Jet Boots, I based them off of Zero Suit Samus' Jet Heels from Smash Brothers._

_You are one of my favorite people ever… of all time._

_I try._

_That's good becau-_

The brown haired males train of thought was cut off by the platform beneath his flinging him off the cliff. He did a few tumbles in air before managing to straighten himself out in the air. The wind whistled in Cyan's ears as he fell.

_I'm really glad I went skydiving that one time._

_Okay, you Jet Boots are triggered by scrunching your toes over the triggers, can you feel them?_

_...Yeah, alright here goes nothing._

The engineer was just above the tree cover when he activated the boots, the force of the boots slowing him down but sent him off balance and down into the trees. Cyan hit a tree branch right in his sternum, knocking the wind out of the unfortunate engineer. Gasping for breath, Cyan hung on the branch for a good ten minutes before Verdant spoke awkwardly.

_Did I forget to mention that flying with the boots is impossible...?_

_I… take back… what I said… before._

* * *

"Hmm… Interesting…"

The two professors were overseeing the assignment in the Emerald Forest. Ozpin was watching Cyan climb down the tree he had hit shakily, the headmaster's eyes betrayed the intrigue at the engineer. "He acts like he has no former experience with these boots…" The headmaster glanced down to the manila folder in his hand, on the front it read _'Cyan Novak Transcripts'_. Ozpin opened up the folder to look at the transcripts for at least the dozenth time since he met Novak after the opening meeting.

"Physical Condition: B-, Mental condition: A-, Leadership skills: A, Weapons use: B+, Tactics: B, Aura level: F-, Semblance use: F-, Ability to work with others: B. Overall: C+."

"Someone made it into Beacon with that transcript? They must come from an influential family."

The headmaster turned to Glynda Goodwitch, his normally neutral face set in a rare frown. The man pulled out another folder, Weiss'.

"Physical Condition: A, Mental condition: B, Leadership Skills: D+, Weapons use: S, Tactics: A, Aura level: S, Semblance use: SS, Ability to work with others: B- Overall: A+." Ozpin took a sip out of his coffee and turned to the huntress, "I don't remember seeing his transcript before I had it printed out of curiosity, and look at this," The headmaster gestured to another folder with Cyan's name on it labeled '_Backgorund Check_'. The teacher opened it to reveal that there was nothing inside of it. "It's like he just sprang from the ground, and just decided to join our school."

Glynda, who had been watching Ruby and Yang pair up and take down some Grimm with their ungodly strength, turned fully to Ozpin with a rare curious tilt of her head. "That is interesting. I believe that this might warrant further investigation after the assessment." The older man nodded thoughtfully while watching the engineer running to the ruins.

_I never thought that I would love radar this much, avoiding Grimm is much easier than I thought it would be._

_Don't get too cocky, remember you still need to find Yang so that I can ship the two of you together. _

_Would you stop that?_

_I will not be silenced! Cyang FTW!_

Cyan shook his head in exasperation. His Omni-Visor was present over his eyes, marking the ruins he was suppose to reach with a way point. Sweat cascaded down the male's face and his lungs pumped as much oxygen to his rapidly tiring body as it could. He wasn't to far now, only a mile or two left.

_Wait. Could I use my Jet Boots to run faster?_

_I wouldn't try it. You might fling yourself into a tree again._

_I guess you're right, but man I haven't felt this tired in all my life._

_You've only ran like half a mile, buck up!_

_Easy for you to say, you just get to come along for the ride._

_I could turn off that way-point right away if you don't shut your mouth._

_But my mouth is shut, we are literally talking with thoughts right now._

Verdant's rebuttal was cut off as Cyan finally made it the ruin. There were four pieces left the knights and the rooks of both colors. The engineer doubled over and began panting. The forest was eerily quiet, not even the birds were chirping.

_Cyan, I would lay down a turret it I were you._

The engineer stood up and remembering the first time Verdant spoke to him, he raised his arm in the air and threw down a Mobile Turret. The Turret popped to life and instantly began strafing the area for enemies.

_Now a Tripod Turret and Dispenser are just like the ones from Team Fortress 2, so just picture one of those._

The engineer did what he was told and a blue square hunk of metal appeared in his hands, the engineer put it down on the ground. The hunk began expanding out into the basic turret that he was familiar with.

Cyan continued this pattern, setting up a perimeter around the ruins, with turrets. He could only have two of each building out at a time or it would overload his Omni-Tool, so with is A.I. partner's help, the engineer placed the turrets in such away that there were no blind spots in the turrets range inside of fifty yards. The Dispensers he place near the center, the healing effect already making him feel less tired.

Strangely enough, there was a perfectly fine guitar lying amidst the ruins. Why it was there would be something Cyan would never know, but a glorious idea began forming in his head.

* * *

"We're almost there guys!"

Yang and Ruby had found each other pretty quickly and had been paired up, it wasn't long after that they found Weiss engaged with some Beowolves that heiress didn't need any help to kill. Weiss had reluctantly agreed to travel with them until she found her own partner (The heiress was hoping it was Pyrrha).

Those hopes were dashed once she found out that a bumbling blonde idiot found her first. The duo even had the gall to leave, saying that it would be best for partner bonding for the two to travel by themselves. She was getting more and more desperate as they passed by more and more partners who were heading back, yet not even one person wasn't paired up.

_At this point I'll take anyone who knows how to hold a sword the correct way._

The anxiousness only got worse as they saw the ruins were, in fact, fairly close. The heiress stepped wrong , not paying attention to where she was walking, and twisted her ankle. Weiss let out a uncharacteristic yelp before forcing herself not to fall and continued walking while gritting her teeth.

_Of course. This day can't get possibly worse can it?_

"Hey, um, Weiss… Are you... Okay…? "The white haired girl glared daggers at the younger crimsonette, who wilted slightly. "I'm fan-freaking-tastic. Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream over here." Ruby's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she spoke. "Really? Can I have some?!"

Before the heiress could dignify Ruby with a response a low guitar playing could be heard from ahead of the group. All three of the girls had their curiosity peaked as the entered the clearing for the ruins revealing Cyan sitting on the ground next to a now level 3 Tripod Turret playing the guitar. He looked at the group with a smile before he began quoting one of his favorite videos.

"Hey look, girls, I'm an Engineer. That means I solve problems." At the end of Cyan's sentence a Beowolf sprints into the clearing, only to get shot many times by all four turrets. "Not problems like 'What is beauty?', because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy." The rest of the pack of Beowolves sprint in and are promptly shot up, leaving a bloody mess on the ground.

" I solve practical problems. For instance, How am I going to stop some big, mean, mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally, superfluous, new behind?" Cyan continued playing undeterred as an Ursa gets blown up by a rocket, raining gore. "The answer…" Two more Ursa are blown to bits. "Use a gun." A mixed group of Ursa and Beowolves charge the clearing, meeting the same fate as their predecessors. "And if that doesn't work." An Ursa Major walked threatening into the clearing and roared. All of the Sentries targeted the Grimm and fired mercilessly until after about two minutes of nonstop fire the beast went down. "Use MORE gun."

Yang and Ruby began applauding, Weiss only rolled her eyes as she strode up to the engineer, who had taken the opportunity to bow as his sentries still fired upon the Grimm. The heiress poked her finger into Cyan's chest, "Listen. mister, we are partners now, so if I catch you doing something stupid like that again, I will hit you. Hard. Understand?" Cyan gulped before nodding, he reached behind himself a pulled out a white horse piece. Weiss only snorted before she started walking back to where she had left. Turning around, she glared at the engineer.

"You coming or what?"

_Excerpt from the journal of one Weiss Schnee. _

_Well I suppose that moron is better than no partner, and his turrets look formidable, judging by how they were tearing apart those Grimm. Oh, how I wish it was Pyrrha instead of Cyan that would be my partner, but beggars can't be choosers. His lack of aura might be a problem though, I might have to unlock it for the idiot. The things I do for people, honestly. It could be worse though, I could be partners with Ruby. That little brat never shuts up! At least Cyan is quite most the time. Maybe this won't be as bad as first thought? _

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**Hey Gentlemen/women, Thanks for reading this chapter! There were three references in this chapter, one was pretty big so most of you should get it, the others are more subtle :P. Anyways, thanks for reading this and I hope that you can find it in your heart let me know if I'm doing a good job or not with a review. Until next chapter!**_

_**SmallTownGamer **_


	3. Initiation Part 2

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of Team RCWY. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because it was fun write! If you guys PM the references then you can request something be put into the story. So PM me :) Okay, now for the reviews**_

_**rwbyfan5:It's going great! Cyang looks like an okay ship*.**_

_***He typed while madly singing along to "I Ship It" by Not Literally**_

_**Thats actually more like a joke than an actual pairing, I don't know if there even will be a pairing with Cyan. He could be lone flier like most nerds :P. If you guys feel like he should have a lady friend then please, let me know.**_

_**Grimlyn360: Great job so far. I'm loving the interactions and references. Keep it up!**_

_**Thanks :), to me those are some of the funnest things to write and I feel like dialogue is one of my strong suits.**_

_**King of the lion: love the chapter just because of the TF2 moment made me laugh my butt off**_

_**keep up the great work**_

_**Since the first word of this story, that was one of the moments that I have planned since the beginning, and enjoyed every every second of writing it. I hope it pleased you just as much as it pleased me :)**_

_**Blake Tourdner: I love this also please for the sale of my sanity Have Axtons Turret for the hilarity of Verdant putting a voice with it I'm glad I found this story keep up the good work.**_

_**Hmm… Maybe. But I don't want Cyan to seem overpowered so I plan on sticking to the two different types of turrets for now. In the future when everyone gets stronger then maybe Cyan will be due for an upgrade. And thank you, I really enjoy seeing that people enjoy my work.**_

_**DarkElucidator: You kinda forgot the more famous "I solve practical problems" line, or was that intentional? Yeah, it's an addiction. To gaming.**_

_**Anyway, awesome chap, love the references!**_

_**Fixed it. I cant believe I forgot that D: You may hit me now… and I'm not sure if I follow the addiction thing. If you're talking about me then, yes. Me gusta mucho. Sometimes I get sidetracked from writing by Smash Bros for the 3DS. My Ness is good ;).**_

_**Bombproofcargo: **__**Great chapter. Will there be any romance, or just hints of it?**_

_**I'm not too sure yet. :/ For right now just hints but later on maybe…?**_

_**MarronMario: **__**So many References! I love it! **__**Ok Verdant is my new favorite OC, ever, no exceptions.**_

_**Thanks :) and She is really fun to write, I think the banter and between her and Cyan is on of my strongest points.**_

_**sonic123456a: so answer my question your OC changed the timeline so much Blake is practically gone or shes just on another team?**_

_**Blake still exists is all I'm going to tell you. ;P**_

_**Maya I. Hendricks: **__**Gamer-senpai. Gamer-senpai. You must continue this story, or this kouhai will be very sad. Your doing a great job so far in my opinion. Keep it up Gamer-senpai.**_

_**Thanks :) I always like hearing that people like my work, It makes me feel more inspired to write chapters!**_

_**Anyways, heres the next chapter.**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of Cyan Novak_

_This could school is crazy at the best of times. You have any idea how hard it is to find a place to just sit alone for awhile. Especially with an A.I. stuck in your head, you would be surprised at how gabby she can be. At least Weiss is surprisingly easy to deal with, maybe its just Ruby that antagonizes her, clashing personalities and all. I seriously need to build a dock for Verdant so that I can think without her comments. One of the first things that I'm going to do when we get to the dorm, assuming that hasn't changed either._

_End of excerpt _

"Don't stand so close to me! We are partners, not friends."

"Sorry…"

The two had only been walking for ten minutes since they left the clearing, Weiss still infuriated by something that Ruby had done apparently. The white haired heiress was stomping throught the forest like a kid in a tantrum. With Cyan trailing farther behind.

¨This is not cool. Why didn't we decide to travel back with Yang and Ruby again?¨

Weiss Schnee rolled her eyes at the complaint. The two had been traveling back toward the cliff that they had been flicked off of earlier. The heiress sighed as she answered the question. "Because you and I are partners for the next four years here. We need to 'bond'." She stopped suddenly to face Cyan. "Let's make a deal. I'll ask you question then you ask me a question as we walk. Okay? It will make the trip go faster."

_This could be a good way to learn more about Weiss that isn't explained in the show._

_Yeah, but I still barely know her. Plus I have a hard time talking to pretty woman._

_Your cowardice never ceases to amaze me, first taking advantage of the view Yang gave you and then having a hard time talking to Weiss? They have a term for that you know, it's called a pu-_

_And I'm going to stop you right there. _

"Sure, that sounds great." Weiss flashed a rare smile, which caused the engineer to go blush slightly. The duo continued walking as Weiss asked the first question, "So lets start with something simple, what are your hobbies?" The male hesitated then answered quietly.

"Uh, well, Engineering… Reading a good fantasy book...Chess… Video games. Stuff like that. You?"

_You're kicking butt, casanova!_

_Shut it!_

"Well I like dancing and singing a lot. Fighting some Grimm is also a good way to relax in the afternoon. I read mostly historical fiction, My father did teach me how to play Chess maybe we will have to play one another sometime. As for video games, I've never played them." The heiress had seemed to calm down some and was almost… friendly. After a few minutes of silence Cyan spoke up. "Are you more of an extrovert or an introvert?"

_Why the hell are you asking that?_

_I-it was the first thing that came to mind. I thought it might be good if she is one of those people that need space._

The engineer could almost hear Verdant smacking her face with her palm. Weiss' eyebrows furrowed at the question before she answered, "I guess more of an extrovert, I-I don't like being alone, really." The heiress voice tapered off, a sort of sad look shone in her light blue eyes.

Cyan walked besides the heiress feeling awkward, "Well, I, uh, am sorry if i brought up bad memories…" The heiress shook her head and then forced a small smile, "It's ok. What about yourself?"

"I like to keep to myself more than anything, I usually fine with one on one conversations, but if you add any more than that then it gets kinda uncomfortable for me." The white haired teen nodded, she seemed to have recovered from her earlier sadness. More awkward silence hung in the air.

_Let me talk to her. _

_What? I got the impression that all you wanted to do was annoy me. _

_Harsh, Novak. Harsh. Just hold up your Omni-Tool._

_Can't it wait till we get back to our dorm?_

_What's more private then-_

Suddenly a high pitched scream filled the two teens ears. The shorter one instantly drew her rapier and began scouting for enemies. "C'mon Cyan, some girl is in trouble." The two darted off in the direction of the cry, only to be cut off by a Death Stalker.

_Well this could be a problem._

The Grimm swang its claw in an arc, Weiss jumped over it while Cyan was nailed in the gut and went flying. The heiress targeted the creatures eyes and froze the beast. The Deathstalker wailed, struggling to take off the ice attached to it's face.

Weiss used the creatures flailing to her advantage and swung Myrtenaster at the beast legs, severing two of the appendages. The Death Stalker cried out again and swung its tail angrily. The white haired teen barely managed to throw a glyph up to protect her self before the stinger made contact, breaking through the symbol, through her aura and finally hitting Weiss in the left shoulder, breaking the bone.

"AHHH!" The girl dropped her sword and dropped to her knees, tears sprang to the corner of her eyes from the pain. The hollow red eyes of the grim betrayed no emotion as the stinger flashed forward again, intent on ending the young Schnee's life.

A group of rockets flew in out of nowhere and nailed the tail perfectly ripping half on the insect-like Grimm's tail off. It cried out in anguish, rearing up on it's back legs. The Death Stalker's stump of a tail flailing madly. A hail of bullets followed the rocket, not causing much damage but pushing the Grimm away from the injured Weiss.

"WEISS!"

Cyan sprinted to the heiress' aid grabbing Myrtenaster in one hand and Weiss' non-broken arm and the other and began pulling her away from immediate danger. The now furious beast roared loudly as it began a slow push forward using it's claws as a shield from the bullets and rockets a Level 3 Tripod Turret shot.

The heiress hissed in pain, as the engineer set her down a good fifty yards from the crazed Death Stalker. He immediately pulled out a Dispenser and began building it up. "What is that?" was all the injured girl could get out through grit teeth. "It's a Dispenser, it's what medical engineers use to heal people on the field."

As soon as the machine was finished auto-building, it began dispensing a condensed healing Dust through the air. The dust began numbing Weiss' arm and jump-started the healing process. "Thanks…" Cyan only grinned cheekily as he stood up, Jet Boots flaring out with plasma as he sprinted rapidly back towards the beast with the boots assists .

_And you didn't think it would work._

_Never said it wouldn't work. Said you might fling yourself into a tree. Good to know your semi-competent. _

_...Funny._

_Alright, It's blind in one eye from Weiss' attack and two of its legs are gone. The stinger is also out of play so you don't need to worry about that._

_That group of rockets did some damage if we could get it to rear up again like it did before then the rockets could hit it where it has no armour._

_And how are we going to make it do that?_

_With a little skill, strength, and a whole lot of luck._

… _You're gonna get us killed._

* * *

Ozpin watched curiously as Cyan began sprinting around the Death Stalker, successfully drawing it's attention away from his injured partner. The engineer had thrown out one of those smaller turrets which caused the Grimm to slow down further under the combine assault of both turrets. The engineer continued to circle the Grimm, trying to find a weak point to exploit.

The headmaster switched the camera to the injured Weiss. The Dispenser had been doing it's job, and the heiress' shattered bone had been nearly completely healed. "I see how he got in now. Medical engineers are a valued commodity."

Glynda looked over from her own monitor watching Ruby and Yang take on a Giant Nevermore. "I'm still concerned with the lack of a background though. How do we know that he isn't a spy for the White Fang?" The professor showed a rare full lipped smile that slowly turned into a grin. The blonde sweat dropped, "P-professor…?" As soon as the smile appeared and vanished just as quickly behind the headmasters coffee mug. "Gylnda, make sure you schedule that meeting as soon as they get back to the Bullhead."

"Sir? Wouldn't it be wise for us to wait till we arrive back at Beacon?"

"No, me and Mr. Novak have much to discuss."

Weiss watched through cold eyes Cyan fighting the Death Stalker, the heiress knew from experience that the male couldn't last much longer. The Grimm had destroyed the Tripod Turret and was now charging at the exhausted engineer. Using his boots, Cyan sprung away from the dangerous beast just time to dodge a heavy pinsir from ending his life.

_He needs help. There is no way that I'll have my partner die in OUR FIRST HOUR OF PARTNERSHIP!_ The heiress raised her uninjured arm and using what little aura she had to cast a trapping glyph on the beasts two pincers. _That… will… have.. to… do. _Last of her aura spent the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company's world faded to black.

Cyan shot a grateful glance over his shoulder to the unconscious girl and shot forward with his boots towards the evil creature.

_What are you doing?!_

_Improvising._

The engineering dug his foot up underneath the scorpions face and put the Jet Boots on full power picking the dark insect up with jet powered roundhouse kicks, cracking the armour on its face and finally landed a devastating full-powered jet kick with the last of his strength, shattering the boney chitin of its face.

The Death Stalker let out a high pitched squeal. The once terrifying creature was heavily injured, and bleeding to death. Cyan fell on the ground roughly, and coughed up some blood. The engineer's vision turned hazy, he observed the blur of the injured Grimm aproaching him.

_I think that hit from earlier might've caused some eternal bleeding. Oh wow, I didn't know that stars came out during the day._

_Cyan!_

_That… Sure was… a good run._

_CYAN! Are you really gonna let this Grimm kill you and Weiss?!_

The engineer's sight snapped back to clarity as he forced himself to stand up, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. The Death Stalker glared hatefully at him and snarled through it's broken jaws. Cyan only glared back unfazed as he reached his hand up and threw down a Mobile Turret.

The auto gun wasted no time blasting the giant scorpion in the face with a rocket, which finally killed the beast. The Death Stalker's body hit the ground in a heap and twitched slightly before stopping movement all together.

_Cyan you need to stay awake!_

The engineer walked slowly over to where Weiss was lying unconscious next to the Dispenser. It seemed like her shoulder had fully healed during the battle. As Cyan reached the Dispenser his knees gave out. The male hit the ground hard and coughed up some more blood, but he could feel the Dispenser healing him.

_I seriously love this thing._

_You still need to stay awake though._

_I can't make any promises._

_I'll kick you in the tw-. _

_Verdant, do we need to have a talk about language._

_No…_

"Cyan…?!"

Weiss was sitting up eyes wide, taking in the blood stained jacket and the blood running down the engineer's mouth. Cyan only flashed a small smile and waved before flinching from pain. "Y-your bleeding. Your aura… Wait, you don't have an aura." The white haired heiress tried to stand, but stumbled and fell roughly to the ground still drained from her rapid healing from her injury. She grasped weakly at he still sore shoulder, murmuring curse words under her breath.

The engineer scooted over slightly and patted the ground near him, but the motion cause him to hack up even more blood, much to the heiress alarm. "Idiot! You have no aura! Why did you charge that Grimm head on?" Cyan smiled softly, "I had to get it away from you. You were injured and it was going to kill you." He looked up at the sky and muttered mostly to himself, "Besides, it's not like I'm that important anyways."

After a few minutes Weiss had gained enough strength, to stumble over to where Cyan sat leaned against the Dispenser, and sat down touching shoulders, surprising the engineer to an extent. The partners sat in silence while their wounds were treated. "Thanks." The male almost didn't hear the soft whisper of his companion. He turned to look at her and chuckled, "I should be the one thanking you, if you hadn't of used those trapping runes on the Death Stalker that could've ended very badly. So thanks."

Weiss laughed as well, and Cyan saw the first genuine smile that he had ever gotten from the heiress. "If you hadn't of blow the tail of it, then I wouldn't be here now." The engineer held out his hand for a fist bump, "To the best partnership in Beacon." Weiss smirked as she returned the fist bump. The two sat in a comfortable silence for only a few minutes before they heard a familiar voice.

"I swear I heard the sound of Rockets coming from over here, Yang."

"Are you sure, Ruby?"

"I'm absolutely positive, look; here are some casings on the- Woah! Look at that dead Death Stalker!"

Weiss and Cyan scanned the horizon for where the two sisters might be but couldn't pinpoint it. The voices got louder as the pair undoubtedly step closer to dead Grimm.

"This thing got mangled up pretty bad... "

"Look over there! Is that Cyan and Weiss?"

"What are they doing?"

Out of nowhere popped in Ruby with a flurry of rose petals and smile, which faded when she saw the amount of blood present on Cyan's jacket and mouth.

"OhmygodCyanwhathappened?Areyouok?"

The two teammates just looked at the crimsonette. Ruby kneeled down and put a hand on the engineer's ribs, which caused him to yelp in pain. "Ruby! Stop! I'm pretty sure I broke my ribs." The scythe wielder recoiled and began apologizing profusely. In the mean time Yang walked up with a curious expression on her face which quickly turned to shock when she saw her friend's face.

"Cyan!"

Cyan only grinned half heartedly and shifted to look at Weiss. The heiress' face was unreadable. "We had a run in with that Death Stalker over there. Me and Weiss took it down but it nearly killed us."

Ruby stopped to look at them eyebrow raised, "You two killed that yourselves? That must've been hard." Weiss snorted and checked her shoulder, a ugly purple bruise over a good portion of her left shoulder and partially down the arm. The heiress stood up and picked up her blade with her good arm, and put it back in its sheath.

Against the male's better judgement, he tapped the Dispenser, returning it to a line of data stored in his Omni-Tool. Then stood up slowly, almost falling but was caught by Weiss and Yang. "Thank you."

"No prob."

"You're my partner, if you look bad, I look bad and I won't tolerate that."

_You have two women on each arm! You're goddamned studmuffin._

_I'm not going to even dignify that with a response._

"When we get back to the school. I'm unlocking your aura." Weiss added before anyone could say anything ,"If it wasn't for your stupid healing machine, you would be dead from internal bleeding. So I won't hear any of it." The engineer nodded quietly before letting go off both women and trying to walk away on his own. Unknown, to the girls, his face was a bright red.

_They were both just touching you, not even inappropriately, and you cower?! Someone call the testosterone police because I think your man card just expired._

_What? We don't eve- _

Cyan tripped over a rock and nearly became intimately acquainted with the ground when someone caught him and threw his arm over their shoulder. He looked over, surprised to see that it was Weiss again. "Why are-" "Shut up" The heiress snapped at him, "We are partners, partners help each other out. That's how it works." She stepped forward, supporting the flabbergasted engineer, in the direction of the cliffs. Her gaze took a softer, kinder look as she turned slightly to face him and whispered so Yang and Ruby couldn't hear, "You are important."

_Excerpt from the journal of Ruby Rose_

_Cyan and Weiss got hurt pretty badly today. Cyan broke a few ribs and could've died very easily if it hadn't been for the disp-whatchamacallit that heals people. Afterwards he seemed kind of off and Yang was really worried about him. Weiss broke her shoulder, but the whatzitcalled fixed it up enough for it only to be sore. I still worry about them though. Mostly Cyan though, because Weiss is a meanie! I think she had the right idea though, If he doesn't get his aura unlocked he might die…_

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**Hey guys! I tried to get a chapter out pretty quick cause I won't be able to update till probably monday, because my basketball coach is taking the team to a NBA game. **_

_**Anyways, how did you guys like the fight scene? I don't feel very confident it writing them so if you guys know any tips that you think can improve it, please let me know! :)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	4. Initiation Part 3

_**Hey guys! SmallTownGamer here! I don't know if this chapter is going to get out early or not but I might as well try! So lets respond to the the reviews shall we?**_

_**Grimlyn360: Expecting everyone to start spamming the "Put X here" any moment now.**_

_**I'm not exactly sure what you mean...**_

_**RisingDaemon: you know, I don't often read this brand of fic.**_

_**usually ends up with some OP as s*** self insert**_

_**especially in this fandom**_

_**but this seems worth it**_

_**love the fact that verdant ships.**_

_**diary entries are a nice touch as well.**_

_**not quite enough for a fav but you can have a follow**_

_**Rising**_

_**Thanks :) I'll try hard to make sure that this story lands in your favorite stories section. I also am trying to find that balance with Cyan of not being underpowered and not being over powered.**_

_**Blake Tourdner: Cyang is sinking SS Cyiess is in business muahahaha *coughing fit that only gods could survive* Worth… it… Bleugh**_

_**Don't die D:! Lol, but it seems like Weiss is the most viable option and I feel like the two characters have good chemistry with each other, (Weiss being more dominant and Cyan being more submissive) Almost like Ren and Nora. **_

_**DarkElucidator: "Someone call the testerone police because I think your man card expired"**_

_**SOMEBODY PLEASE APPLY COLD WATER TO TO THAT BURN LOL**_

_**P.S. Sassy Verdant?**_

_**P.P.S Awesome chap, as always. Keep up the good work! _**_

_**I couldn't help but laugh to myself when I was writing that :) Verdant is actually based heavily on my older sister, who isn't afraid to call me out when I'm being skittish in public haha.**_

_**John smith: He definetly needs to be paired with someone**_

_**It looks like I'm going to go with Weiss as the pairing. So hopefully that's acceptable. :)**_

_**Firem78910: I say go for Weiss x Cyan and if you do plan on upgrading him give cryo blast and an SMG because those techs he has must have a cooldown times**_

_**I might later on, It's trying to find that balance, you know? And yes the techs do have cooldown, but because he doesn't carry a gun like they do in Mass Effect 3 his cooldown is really low :) And I think thats what I'm going to go with. :)**_

_**Anon: **__**Weeeelllllll... You are off to a better start than any other RWBY SI I've seen. Being support oriented is extraordinarily rare amongst SI.**_

_**Sure, I'll follow this.**_

_**I forgot to add in my last review, be CAREFUL with quotes and pop culture references, try not to overuse them.**_

_**Also the AI seems to be acting as more of an inner voice than a separate character, be careful of that as well.**_

_**Anyway, please carry on. I'm eager to see more.**_

_**Yeah, I didn't want to overkill with references so thats why there weren't any in the last chapter, and Verdant acts more like an inner voice because right now Cyan is the only person she interacts with. And thanks :) I don't want Cyan to be a Gary Stu, so I felt like making him more balanced.**_

_**dadman9994: i like how this is heading really looking ford to the next chapter :)**_

_**good luck dude good job **_

_**dadman9994**_

_**Thank you! I hope this chapter is satisfactory! :)**_

_**So WeissxCyan is a thing now. I'll update it to show that. :) Oh by the way, the reference for Cyan's name is the San Diego Chargers' kicker, Nick Novak for the last name, and Cyan as the first name because the one of the Chargers' colors are a light blue.**_

_**Anyways here is the next chapter!**_

_**EDIT: I wasn't very happy at how rushed this chapter was so I felt like I should edit it and flesh some things out more.**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of Cyan Novak_

_I've had a few different jobs in my day, I worked on a farm, worked at a pizzeria, and now I work for a school as an engineer to pay to go to the same school to learn how to hunt giant monsters of darkness. Amazing how things escalate these days._

_End of Excerpt_

The journey from the battle was less exciting than the aftermath was. Weiss and Cyan walked with Ruby and Yang trailing not far behind. The younger sister turned to her older sibling with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I bet you by the end of two months that those two start dating." Instead of the grin she was expecting, Yang frowned, a fleeting expression that was soon replace by the trademark grin that Yang was known for. "I bet you they don't!" Ruby smirked, a bet was something that she always enjoyed.

Unknown to the two sisters, a certain A.I. picked up all of the conversation. Verdant giggled madly to herself, picturing the love triangle that she was without a doubt going to help form. The giggling turned to chuckling then a evil sounding cackle, even though Verdant hadn't projected any of this to the engineer he shivered suddenly.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." His partner shot him a confused glance, raising a a white eyebrow "What are you talking about?" The engineer's reply was cut off by a certain boisterous blonde grabbed Cyan's other arm, causing the boy to blush, and slung it over her shoulder, while Ruby did the same with Weiss. "The trail is steep up ahead and you two are still injured," She stole a glance over at Weiss mostly healed shoulder "more or less."

They climbed the trail up to the top of the cliff, stopping occasionally to give the injured partners some time to recover. When they reached the top, the headmaster was waiting for them, a curious expression on his face. The professor gestured at the engineer.

"Mr. Novak, I will need you to come with me."

After looking around, it seemed the four of them were one of the last partners back to the cliff. Ozpin had neutral expression expression, taking a sip of his ever present cup of coffee. Weiss was the first one to object, "Sir! Can you see the blood covering him? He needs medical attention."

_Aww. Look, she cares~!_

…

_What? No comment?_

_Ribs hurt to much…_

"I do see that, Ms. Schnee. I promise once I am done I will personally see him over to the medic, alright?" The headmaster turned to the half-conscious teen, "I'm assuming that you will be alright to walk from here on?" The engineer nodded, and removed his arm from the heiress' shoulder. Weiss frowned, "Just be careful." Ozpin nodded, face still a mask, "I will be sure that he will be fine Ms. Schnee, go ahead and rest with your fellow students."

Weiss hesitated a moment, plagued with indecision. Yang, suddenly picked up the heiress from behind and slung the protesting heiress over her shoulder, winking. "I'll take Weissy here to relax. Don't take to long, Engi, you still need to educate me in the ways of Earthbound."

The brawler walked off with the heiress struggling on her shoulder, and a giggling Ruby in tow. Cyan waved weakly at the retreating figures. Ozpin put a hand on the younger male's shoulder and began guiding him in the direction of his private Bullhead. I think that it's time we begin our talk." The engineer nodded slowly and followed the older male to the ship.

* * *

"I don't like it, Pyrrha. Cyan is hurt. He should be receiving medical attention, not being interrogated." The heiress sat in the very same flight cabin that they had ridden here in earlier. The girl she stood with was taller than Weiss' 5'3" stature. She had red hair held up in a pony tail complete with a bronze circlet that sat snugly on her head. Instead of the more casual wear that the student's of Beacon seemed to wear, she wore a full set of light bronze armour. Her green eyes shone with sympathy as she patted her friend on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine." The white haired girl groaned helplessly and let her head lay back against the headrest of the seat. Pyrrha Nikos frowned, "So what happened out there? I was told by the blonde girl who brought you in here that both you and your partner were injured, yet you have no wounds visible." Weiss sighed before telling the story of how she became partners with Cyan up to the fight with the Death Stalker and after the fight. The amazon like teen raised a thin eyebrow, "You two killed a Death Stalker yourselves? That couldn't have been easy." Weiss gave a small smirk, "We work pretty well together." Pyrrha nodded, happy that she got the frustrated girl to crack a smile. She leaned back next to Weiss, "Remember that one ball we both attended for your Father?"

Weiss' smirk grin into rare a full tooth grin, "The one where those drunk rich old men kept on flirting with us?" Pyrrha nodded happily, green eyes filled with mirth, "Your father was so angry, I thought he was going to throw that lecher out of the party!" The two girls laughed an giggled, reminiscing about days past.

The two laughed so long that their sides began to hurt and it became difficult to breath. "I… haven't laughed… this much… in awhile… Thank you." Pyrrha grabbed her middle tears streaming down her face, "Don't… mention.. it."

Eventually, the laughing died down and the two sat together in comfort silence when Weiss glanced at her friend curiously, "So where is your partner?" Pyrrha blinked then put a hand on her chin in thought, " I think he was hitting on the blonde haired girl that carried you in here. I don't think she was taking him seriously, judging by the fact she called him 'Vomit Boy'." The white haired teen raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "It's been almost an hour since Professor Ozpin took Cyan. You think there done now?" Pyrrha only shook her head, "No, I'm certain that the professor would have told you if that was the case, or at least would have someone tell you."

Weiss frowned, "He doesn't have an active aura, so a wound like that could kill him very easily. Even with the healing he got from that machine." Pyrrha face turned to a frown as well, "I'm sure the professor has a good reason." The white hair girl stood up suddenly, brushed off her skirt, then headed for the door, "Well, I am going to go get some food. Do you want anything?" Pyrrha shook her head.

As the heiress began looking for the flight attendant, (because the school is right enough to afford them. Who knew?) The amazon smiled softly, _I wish nothing but happiness for you, my dear friend. I have a feeling that you like this engineer more than you let on._

* * *

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Well if you mean I'm not from Vale, then you would be correct."

"Don't be coy. You know what I mean."

Cyan wiped some dried blood off his hoodie, cringing at how badly damaged the piece of clothing had become. The engineer took off the hoodie, revealing a blue and yellow striped t-shirt, before looking up to the coffee addict that was the headmaster of the academy.

The man had brought them into what appeared to be the older male's personal flight cabin, complete with a bed and a work desk. The chair for the desk sat not far away from it.

"Possibly, why don't you enlighten me?"

Ozpin frowned, "No one your age has an engineering license, yet you use a kind of sentry turrets and other devices that require some of the highest training possible for a combat_ and _a medical engineer, but you still use them, proving you have the training necessary." The older male pushed up his glasses, "Further more, its standard that kids in this world have there aura unlocked from birth. The only two cases of aura not being unlocked I have ever heard of were from you and one other."

_Jaune._

_Didn't he get his aura unlocked in the forest by Pyrrha though?_

_Maybe not?_

"Further more, that Jacket you wear has characters that don't exist in this language, and seeing how on the night I met you in the ball room there were similar symbols on your visor leads me to believe that you write in a unknown language with the same phonetic pronunciation as our written language." The older male sat down in his desk chair and folded his hands over his cane.

The headmaster pulled out the file he had shown Glynda earlier and opened it, revealing only his transcript and his full ride scholarship. "These are the only records of your existence in the world." The headmaster's yellow eyes bored into Cyan's brown ones. "All of this evidence implies that you were raised outside the kingdoms." Ozpin took a sip of coffee closing his eyes, "So why don't you come clean and we can head down to the infirmary."

_I think he's got you. _

_I feel like we can trust him though._

_Fine then hold up your Omni-Tool. It will be better if I tell him all of what's happened myself._

Doing as his A.I. asked, Cyan held up his right arm and the Omni-Tool appeared, glowing a dark green color instead of the normal blue. The headmaster raised an eyebrow at the change of color.

Suddenly, a shimmering green form appeared, eventually smoothing out into the same face that Verdant had shown to the engineer on his first day. Ozpin nearly dropped his coffee when the A.I. spoke. "_Hello. I am the artificial intelligence known as Verdant. I can answer your questions. My only request is that you send my engineer to the med bay right away."_

The professor stared for a moment, a rare of expression of surprise on his face before returning to neutral mask he always wore, "That is acceptable, one moment, I will get Ms. Goodwitch to take you down." Cyan slowly stood without argument and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

_You sure thats ok that I'm not here?_

_Aww, your all concerned for me~! I knew you didn't hate me._

_Seeing as I would be dead if it wasn't for you it's kind of hard too._

Verdant detached from the Omni-Tool and floated next to the headmaster. The engineer limped over to the door slowly and opened it without a word and stepped out. The soft click of the door shutting echoed in the quiet room. "_The first thing that I want to tell you, is no, I don't know how he came to this world and neither does he. When I first came online it was on train owned by SDC. I registered him for Beacon not long after, by hacking your main frame."_

Ozpin sat down in the only chair in the room, "Tell me all you know, from the beginning to the present." The A.I's. green eyes took in the room to make sure that no one could here them, "_It all started with the accident…"_

* * *

"Cyan!"

"Oh, hey Weiss."

"Don't you, 'oh hey Weiss' me! What did the professor want?"

The partners were inside of the medical bay, the nurse putting some finishing touches on the bandages around Cyan's midriff. The heiress couldn't help admire the male's fit form, while he wasn't what some women would call 'hot', he was decently attractive. Weiss shook her head, a faint blush appearing. _Now isn't the time to think about those things!_

"Uhh, he wanted to talk about…engineering stuff."

The engineer trailed off and judging by the white haired teen's expression, she wasn't buying it. Cyan shifted nervously, as the nurse finished with her work and left to treat another student that was injured during initiation. "You are a terrible liar, you know that?" Weiss sighed as she held out a hand. The engineer hesitated a moment before grabbing the hand and letting Weiss help him stand up. "Sorry…"

The heiress sighed as she ushered him out of the med bay with one last shouted "Thank you!" over her shoulder. When they went out into the hall, Weiss walked close to her partner to make sure he was walking alright. The duo walked in silence all the way back to the cabin they shared with Yang and Ruby. Cyan stole a few glances in the white haired girls direction but kept on walking, he was starting to fear what might happen to him when Weiss got him alone.

_I hope she doesn't kill me._

Noting that there was no response meant that Verdant was still talking with the professor, he sighed, which the heiress noticed. "L-look I know I can be… abrasive sometimes. But we still need to communicate as partners. What's wrong?" The genuine concern that the white haired girl tried to mask, let Cyan crack a little. "If I tell you something can you promise to keep it a secret?"

Weiss glanced curiously at the engineer, "Is this part of what you talked to Ozpin about?" The engineer nodded quietly as the two began continued their journey to cabin they shared. They found it empty, the heiress quickly closed the door and turned to the engineer. "Allright, explain. Now." The male fidgeted for what must've been the tenth time today.

_Verdant?_

…

_This could be a problem._

"W-well you see, all engineers are paired with an A.I. companion that help them with engineering problems, or in my case, combat." Weiss raised a thin white eyebrow, "So Ozpin was asking about your A.I.?" Seeing a way out from a potentially dangerous situation, Cyan gave a vigorous nod of his head. "You, uh, want to meet her later?"

"Her? I thought A.I.s are like computers?"

"I think saying something like that would be good way to get on her bad side... I don't know, just treat her like a person."

"Okay… Why can't I meet 'her' now?"

"S-she's talking to the Professor right now."

_I'm back!_

_So, uh, Weiss knows you exist now._

_She surprised? Most are. I can say that my race is pretty rare and-_

_I don't even think she believes me._

_Hold your hand up._

Just like with Ozpin before, Cyan raised his right hand and Verdant appeared, shocking the the heiress slightly. The A.I. woman smirked enjoying all, _"Never seen an A.I. before?" _Weiss regained her composure remarkably fast and 'humphed' "Artificial Intelligence I've seen, just not ones as human like as you."

"_I'll take that as a compliment. Cyan, I still need to talk with the headmaster about some things so I will be back." _The A.I. flashed a mischievous half-grin, as she eyed the two of them. _"Now I know the two of you are teenagers and I know your hormones are probably still running wild, but for the love of god, use some protection if you two give in to your base urges." _ The two teens flushed a dark red and Verdant laughed uproariously before disappearing.

_By the way, part of the deal for getting a real scholarship was you have to work as an engineer for Beacon as well as learn. Hope thats okay!_

Weiss fumed, "W-wha?! Did.. did she really just say that!?" Cyan remained silent and slowly but surely got up and limped out of the room without one word. The heiress anger at Verdant overshadowed her curiosity at her partner's actions. "Why the nerve of that blasted line of code!"

It was that moment Cyan knew, that Verdant would never let anyone she encountered in peace.

_Excerpt from the journal of Yang Xiao Long_

_It's been an interesting day, if you would have asked me earlier this month if I would be partners my entire Beacon career with my baby sister, I would have said that you belonged in the loony bin. Ruby brought something up today that surprisingly made me feel uneasy. Weiss and Cyan getting together? Give me a break, there like total opposites of each other and it definitely wouldn't work out. Cyan is a good guy, I'll have to make sure that Weiss doesn't do anything to hurt him._

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**You guys enjoy this chapter? Sorry that it is shorter than the others by a good amount. I just wanted to get this out before tomorrow where I won't have access to a computer till Sunday night. Hopefully, this little chapter will be able to satisfy you guys until Wednesday or Thursday. So until then, see you all later!**_

_**EDIT: Sorry guys, I probably shouldn't have rushed this chapter like I did earlier. Hopefully the edits I made make it feel more polished then it did earlier. **_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	5. Team RCWY

_**Hey guys! SmallTownGamer here! SOrry about the late update. My grandmother died suddenly and I rushed down to attend the funeral, but this is only a day late so hopefully you don't hate me that much :).**_

_**RisingDaemon: **__**oh hey look**_

_**you update**_

_**my reviews are not good for spacing, sorry**_

_**no end excerpt?**_

_**how does ozpin just immediately guess not from world?**_

_**regardless, it's coming along nicely**_

_**Rising**_

_**Don't worry about it, as long as there is a review I am happy. :) And I felt bad because the last chapter felt really rushed so I went back and fleshed things out, adding an ending excerpt, and elaborating more on how Ozpin figured out how Cyan came from another universe. So go ahead and read that first before reading this chapter!**_

_**Firem78910: awesome i like that AI already and by the rating of this fic Lemons won't happen.**_

_**Verdant is pretty cool and no, they won't. But if people want them I could write a separate oneshot about it, but I don't know, I've never written anything like that before :/**_

_**Yoshtar: not sure how I feel about the 'head-A.I.' and the blatant Turret Imports that you didn't bother changing even slightly (like the TF2 turret, say, having dual twin-linked machineguns instead of miniguns), but I'm finding I'm warming up to the idea somewhat.**_

_**after swallowing that pill and continuing, I find that I'm loving the humour (meet the Engineer, of all the things! I LOVE this Dok- err, Author!) and I'm eager to see how you shake things up around Beacon.**_

_**a few questions before I go:**_

_**1) I kinda imagine Verdant as a green, sassy version of Cortana. is this image at all similar to what you have in your head as you write her?**_

_**2) will Cyan get a weapon? I'm not expecting some flashy "Zorg Gun", but walking into the forests with nothing but his turrets and boots seems a mite... silly is the least harsh word i can find.**_

_**3) Where's Blake? (unless that would be spoilers)**_

_**I use the exact same turrets from TF2 and other stuff from other games, because that is what I, myself, think of when I think of an engineer. :) It's also much easier than describing a new kind of turret that people could misinterpret what the design was. That could potentially lead to confusion in the later chapters, or now. As for Verdant being inside Cyan's head is because the A.I. that engineers use in this fic are heavily influenced by Borderland's Angel, and Halo's Cortana. They are kind of a hybrid.  
**_

_**And thank you :) I wasn't sure if the Meet the Engineer would go over well but it seems like it did. Love you too :). As for your questions, Verdant is cosmetically more similar to Angel when she is displayed on Cyan's visor and like a 'green, sassy version of Cortana' when she is outside the Omni-Tool. And Cyan is designed to be a support unit, so his weapon won't ever be as flashy as Magnhild, Ember Cecilia, or Crescent Rose, but I was considering giving him dual heavy pistol's from the Mass Effect series. Let me know what you think. :)**_

_***whispers* Blake is spoilers :P**_

_**Kodered2001: **__**You know, I wasn't all impressed with the previous chapters, they just lacked luster. This one is different, if the first three were line and sinker, then this is the hook.**_

_**I'm glad I won you out in the end :) you should go read it again because of the update for it.**_

_**DarkElucidator: Verdant FTW **_

_**"-use some protection-" **_

_**I see her now a the older sister that will do anything and everything to embarrass the hell out of her siblings. WHOOOOOOO**_

_**The funny thing is that Verdant's personality is based heavily on my actual older sister :P**_

_**Dio Brando: **__**Let Him have a lady, let it be Yang**_

_**I actually really like the idea of WeissxCyan so I'm sorry :(. There will, however be problems caused by Yang.**_

_**So that's it for the reviews. Again, I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter and how rushed the last one was. Hopefully, I won't have anything sudden come up next week and be able to upload chapters on a more regular basis. So without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the Journal of Cyan Novak_

_You know I really should have seen this coming, I guess I did change more than I thought that I did. Don't tell Verdant though, I'll never hear the end of it. what most people don't know is that she is pure unadulterated evil that I keep at bay. Sigh, the things I do for the good of humanity._

_End of excerpt_

_So you have an idea who your team is?_

_Since Weiss and I picked up the knight piece and Yang and Ruby picked up the same piece I think its safe to say that we will be a team. But who knows, we could be paired with Cardin._

_Hell no._

The engineer was sitting next to Weiss, who sat with the white horse piece in her hand. The heiress seemed almost… nervous? Cyan's experience with the opposite sex wasn't lengthy so he only gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder.

_God you're hopeless._

_Well excccuuse me, princess. I have no idea what I'm doing._

"Hey Cyan, does Verdant know what team we are on?" The white haired girl looked expectantly at the engineer. The male only shook his head and continued to watch Ozpin curiously as the man began naming teams. There was the obvious CRDL, Cardin looked more brutish here then he did in the actual show, uglier and more ape like than the teen thought he would be.

"Would Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren please take the stage?"

_Well this isn't surprising. I'm still wondering why Blake isn't here._

_Who knows? For all we know she was never born, or never left the White Fang. I'm more curious as to how the stories changed._

_Well, you stopped Weiss and Ruby from exploding, preventing Jaune from meeting Ruby. Possibly destroying the bond that team RWBY and JNPR share._

_Aren't Pyrrha and Weiss friends? So there still is a chance._

"Would Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Cyan Novak, and Weiss Schnee please take the stage?"

The two partner's shared a look before standing up and striding purposefully to the stage, Yang and Ruby following the two. All of the eyes trained on the group made Cyan begin to walk faster, eager to get away from the spotlight.

_Aww, your introvert is showing._

_Since you live in my head you should know how much I despise being in the limelight. It makes me feel self conscious._

_It's still adorable._

The four teens stood on the stage, gazing out into the audience. Weiss, who was used to this sort of thing because of her singing career, stood with a relaxed, but confident posture. Yang didn't even look like she cared she was on a stage, the blonde stood like she always did, smirk plastered on her face. Ruby and Cyan stood with rigid backs, trying there hardest to not look nervous. Ozpin stood next to them, his mouth twitched into a smile for a split second before returning to his normal neutral mask.

"You four chose the white knight pieces. From this day you four will be known as Team RCWY, led by..." The engineer caught his partner leaning forward, as if to take a step.

"Ruby Rose!"

The crimsonette turned a sickly shade of white and squeaked, "W-what?" Yang shot forward and wrapped her sister in a monstrous hug, "I'm so proud of you." Cyan gave her a nervous thumbs up, still desperate to get off the stage. Only Weiss was the one unhappy with the arrangements, with jaw clenched she only cordially congratulated Ruby. The newly formed RCWY was dismissed to return back to their seats.

The four sat down as a team next to CRDL and JNPR, Weiss sitting next to Pyrrha and Cyan, while Yang sat on the engineer's other side. Ruby sat on the other end, still out of it from the recent revelation of leadership.

Weiss sat down quickly, keeping a silent glare leveled on the headmaster of Beacon. Cyan let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding, and slumped down in his chair. The blonde next to him giggled and threw an arm around the now blushing engineer's neck.

_Pus-_

_Don't even start!_

"Well Engi, it looks like we are on a team together. Now it gives us more time to play Earthbound." The male chuckled weakly, "Uhh, y-yeah. T-that will be awesome." He fidgeted a little, much to a certain A.I.'s pleasure.

_Damn, player. You sure that you are bad with women?_

_Shut it._

Weiss watched the two out of the corner of her eye, frustration growing even more as she saw the brawler hanging on _her_ partner. For some reason the heiress couldn't fathom, it made her more angry.

Time passed and eventually Yang got tired of teasing Cyan and had pulled out her scroll, playing Earthbound once more. There were a few _hundred _teams to be named, and it looked like they were over the hill.

_Do I have any games on my Omni-Tool?_

_What, do you think your Omni-Tool is a toy? It's an engineer's life line, there are more important things on it._

_Uhh… _

_I'm just joshing your taco, of course there are games. Which one do you want me to load up?_

_That's… a new one. Umm… How bout Megaman X?_

_Awesome._

The blue flash of an Omni-Visor appeared, as well as the Omni-Tools on the engineer's wrists. A Omni version of a Super Nintendo controller formed. Cyan whistled appreciatively, the nostalgic tune of the intro music of his favorite game ever played.

"What are you doing?"

It was the first thing that Weiss had said in the hour they had been sitting there. She had never seen the visor looking thing over her partner's eyes before, and in his hands… was that a controller?

"Gaming to pass time."

"You should pay attention that way you know who's on what team."

"Verdant records that stuff for me. Life is much easier with an A.I."

_Aww._

_Don't let it go to your head. God knows you have an ego problem._

_Ouch, your proverbial dagger wounds my nonexistent heart._

Weiss snorted, but instead of watching Ozpin like she was before, she watched Cyan play his game. The heiress' eyes tracked the little blue figure shoot other figures, run through the stages, and jump off walls. The white haired girl watched her partner play this game for much longer than she would've cared to admit. Her eyes glancing up to see that Yang was passed, sprawled across her chair. This pleased Weiss for an unknown reason while she continued to watch Cyan play the game. A smile formed on her instead of her previously icy expression, something that Pyrrha didn't miss.

"You three can continue to your rooms, Mr. Novak, would you follow me please?"

Cyan grimaced, but nodded, following Professor Goodwitch as she walked in the opposite direction of the dorms. He waved back to the his team, and began speed walking to keep up the blonde. Weiss frowned, Ruby cocked her head curiously, "Why do they keep on talking to him?" The older girl sighed wearily, sleep sounded good after the day she had, "Cyan is one of the five engineers on campus. They are probably getting him set up with his part time job here."

Ruby nodded, seemingly accepting this answer, skipped ahead to find her and Yang's room. It was a new development that Ozpin had implemented today. Before, all the of the team stayed in one room, but now only the partners stayed in the same room. It was something that Weiss questioned, but ultimately accepted. Besides, she wasn't sure if she could keep her sanity living with the two plebeian sisters.

Fortunately for the heiress, her and Cyan's room was far good distance from Ruby and Yang's. The heiress opened the door and shut it, locking it behind her. Her blue eyes swept the room taking in the sparse amount of furniture. There were two full sized beds on opposite ends of the room, two dressers sitting next to each other, and two desks with accompanying chairs. There was a door on the far wall, which Weiss assumed was the bathroom.

The heiress sat down on the bed she mentally claimed. Thing as Beacon hadn't gone quite like she expected them too. She laid back on her bed, eyes closed. _Cyan isn't a bad partner but I would've rather had Pyrrha._

The heiress opened her eyes and looked around. She remembered what she said to her partner the other day in the forest.

_Weiss' eyebrows furrowed at the question before she answered, "I guess more of an extrovert, I-I don't like being alone, really." The heiress voice tapered off, a sort of sad look shone in her light blue eyes. _

_Cyan walked besides the heiress feeling awkward, "Well, I, uh, am sorry if I brought up bad memories…"_

They were bad memories. Memories of her father's lack of care for her, the only thing he cared about was earning money, and his daughter was only a tool for that specific purpose. A small tear wound its way down her from her scarred eye. She always told herself that it could have been worse, she had a roof over head and food in her stomach, she could be in a much worse situation.

Weiss turned to the lone window, the heiress's hand trembled slightly and wiped the lone tear away.

* * *

"This is where you will be working."

Cyan whistled appreciatively, he had no idea that Beacon was powered by such a big centrifuge. It looked like the one from the first Dead Space. The metal arm swinging as it the machinery turned fuel (Lightning Dust, which Cyan would be told later.) into power. He could already see a figure running what looked to be diagnostics on the opposite side of the centrifuge. It was housed in a circle stadium just like the one from the USG Ishimura.

The engineer shifted nervously sided-to-side, meeting new people was not his strong point. This was necessary though. Goodwitch lead him past some more complex machinery and into a smaller room that looked like it was a control room. A taller man was standing there typing away on a console with gusto, his hair was cut short, the blonde locks just peaking out from under a baseball cap. He seemed to be in his mid thirties. What stood out to Cyan the most was the grizzled shark tail poking out from the back of his shirt.

Glynda walked right up to the shark faunus and coughed politely to get his attention. His green eyes gave a sideways glance. He tapped a few more keys and the console shutdown. He turned and walked up to the engineer blonde professor cleared his throat and thrust his arm out for a handshake. "I'm Ebon Fish. You may call me Professor Fish, or just Fish like most people do." The man's grip was tight, and Cyan felt his knuckles pop at least twice. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

A cough drew the two's attention to the female professor, "If you two are properly acquainted then I will take my leave. Mr. Novak I will see you in class tomorrow." and with out wait for a response she turned and walked out of the room.

Fish turned away from Cyan and strided jerkily to a table, picking up some kind of lanyard, before walking right back to the engineer and looping it around his neck. "This is your ID card, it's necessary to be able to enter the power room." He jerked his thumb over to table full of supplies he didn't recognize. "That is where we keep all the soldering tools, welding equipment, and Omni-Dust."

_Is that suppose to be this world's version of Omni-Gel, from Mass Effect?_

_I think it's best you don't question it._

"We do a lot of work in zero-gravity so it's important that you bring your Jet Boots everyday." The faunus began speed walking to another part of the complex, opening up a plain metal door with a wave of his ebony Omni-Tool. "These doors will only open for an engineer. Remember that." The two continued walking, passing by numerous consoles and maintenance panels. "You won't only work here. Sometimes other teacher will have some piece of tech break down in their classroom and you'll have to fix it."

The rest of the tour of the place was uneventful, and the person that he had seen earlier was in nowhere to be found when Cyan and Fish made it to the piece of machinery where they had been working. With a quick handshake, the older male dismissed the younger one, "Go back to your room. You're going to need the energy for tomorrow."

So that's when Cyan found out another one of the changes he had provoked.

"Wait, I thought that all of one team roomed together?" The heiress didn't even turn to face him, "Ozpin changed it this morning, now it's only the partners who stay together in one room." Weiss had set up her side of the room in an organized manor. There were a posters of what he assumed to be bands. The characters below the image were foreign to the engineer's mind.

_You really need to learn how to read their language. It's gonna be a problem if you can't even read the text books._

_I'm more worried about the rooming arrangements. This is a school. Who the hell decided co-ed dorms were a good idea._

_Well everyone here is at least eighteen, with the exception of you and Ruby. They probably figure since you are adults, you can behave like adults._

_Well, yeah. But I still feel awkward…_

_You're always awkward, so nothing's changed there__._

"The staff hasn't brought up your luggage yet. You may want to check in on that." Weiss continued filing her nails, examining them closely for any blemish. Cyan sighed and placed the ID card that Fish gave him on his dresser. It wasn't surprising seeing that his luggage was non-existent. The engineer decided suddenly that it was time for his mandatory hour of solitude, he held up his arm and willed Verdant out.

"_Hey! You can't evict me without prior notice!_" Cyan could tell his A.I. companion wasn't mad, just mildly irritated. The engineer just stood and walked out the door calling behind his shoulder, "Sorry, just felt like you two could use some bonding why I'm out. Have fun!" His human partner frowned, he had just gotten back and he was leaving again.

Weiss raised her eyebrows in mild interest, "Is something wrong between the two of you?" Verdant made a 'pfft' noise waving off the question, "_He just needs to be alone sometime, if he is around people too much like he was today he tends to take any opportunity possible to get by himself."_ The small digital figure floated over closer to Weiss, _"Even I qualify as too much occasionally. He will probably be back in an hour or so." _ Weiss nodded before turning her attention back on her nails, her motions less fluid then they were before. _Why is this bugging me so much? I don't even know him that well... _The heiress' mind flashed back to their conversation in the forest. _He isn't like me. He likes to be alone._ For some reason the thought didn't sit well with the white haired teenager.

Verdant watched interested, being an A.I. she really had no need for personal hygiene like humans did, or the obvious emotional and hormonal problems that made the A.I laugh from sheer sadistic joy. The two didn't talk for about half an hour, just sitting in silent. Verdant took the time to gaze around at the room. Much like Cyan, she couldn't read the language people wrote here on Remnant. The A.I. briefly considered connecting to the Internet and learning the language when realising that if the language she recognized was nonexistent in this universe, meaning that there was no possible way she could translate.

Verdant sighed, It was going to be a long stay here at Beacon.

_Excerpt from the journal of Weiss Schnee_

_I AM A TEAM WITH THE TWO IDIOTS AND THEY HAD THE GALL TO PUT THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUNTRESS IN MY DESERVED PLACE? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!_ (illegible writing follows)-an's loner nature might be a problem, but he is friendly enough. Yang is a powerhouse from what I've learned from her transcripts, so even if I can't stand her personality, fighting with her shouldn't be a problem. Ugh, This was suppose to be perfect! But, it isn't…

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**Hey guys! This chapter was written with love just for you guys ;). Just kidding :P. But in all seriousness I want to thank all of you that read this or any other of my fics. It means a lot for a wannabe writer like myself. So thank you all. For everything. :)**_

_**SmallTownGamer **_


	6. First Day

_**Hey guys! I actually didn't plan to release this chapter until later, but I couldn't stop writing. So here it is!**_

_**DarkElucidator: **__**Weiss has so much tsun**_

_**P.S. "I am ON a team..." Kinda forgot that! _**_

_**Yeah, I always liked tsunderes for some reason and you got my back for others like that, right? :P**_

_**Rising Daemon: oh that might be a problem. Ruby is going to have to pull something to win over Weiss.**_

_**seems like she doubts her ability much more this time around.**_

_**Cyan needs to get up to speed on reading and y'know engineering.**_

_**awaiting Ruby's inevitable badassery. or extended cat fight between the two**_

_**wouldn't mind either**_

_**Rising**_

_**Sorry, no Ruby badassery yet :( but its coming I promise. And the reading is going to be a consistent pain for Cyan. Weiss and Ruby have a strained relationship, even after the end of this chapter.**_

_**PeoplexLikexGrapes: You absolutely killed it with the TF2 reference! I can tell that you and I would get along very well! If you added Axton's turret from Borderlands 2, I think I just might have found my most favourite person ever... Of all time xD.**_

_**Seriously great work, keep it up!**_

_**Thanks :) I've gotten a few requests for it so I'm considering putting it in. And from the very start of this fic I planned the TF2 line :P**_

_**Firem78910: if your going give heavy pistol might i suggest the Quarian Arc Pistol.**_

_**That is a good suggestion! It would transition the best from ME3 to RWBY. But I still am considering leaving the Jet Boots as his main weapon. Thoughts?**_

_**Blake Tourdner: Uh Oh trouble in paradise it seems **_

_**Also I want to advise people that I have installed giant laser cannons that never overheat and a crapton of rocket cannons that have an infinite supply of Dust Rockets to the so anyone that gets to close and try's to sink it will be obliterated in 2 seconds **_

_**MUAHAHAHAHAGAHASHAHAH**_

_**I'm assuming you mean the SS Cyiess? And woah, heavy fire power haha XD.**_

_**Alright, thats it for the reviews. Here it is.**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of Cyan Novak_

_So, is this how my life works now? To be honest, I'm not sure I like it. I mean, I've never fought anything before the forest and I've never worked as an engineer. ever. I feel like I'm way in over my head. But for some reason I feel like I belong as well. Like this is what I'm suppose to do. I...I just don't know._

_End of excerpt_

Cyan took another look at his schedule, giving it a scrutinizing glance. After comparing it to Weiss earlier that night, he found that the only classes he needed to take were, Combat Practice 1A, Grimm Biology 1A, Remnant History 1A, and Aura Mastery 1A. The rest of his day after lunch took place working on the centrifuge for three hours, then the engineer's only class with Professor Fish, AP Tech Mastery 1A. Ruby was kind enough to inform, him that the AP, or Advanced Placement, meant that Cyan was in a more sophisticated class. The Aura Mastery class was interesting though, after looking at Weiss' schedule (she almost had a fit when he took it without asking permission.) revealed that the heiress didn't have the same class.

_Must be something about having problems with Aura._

_I guess that would make sense, but if what Ozpin said was true, then Jaune and I are the only ones to not have our aura unlocked from birth._

The first class, Combat Practice, was exactly how the name implied. Two students would enter a ring that displayed the combatants' aura level on the projector behind them. Team RCWY all sat at a relatively close distance to the arena, only three rows away. The first match was in between some unknown people that had talent for sure, but failed to hold the interest for Cyan. The one he could have sworn was on team CRDL and the other was a scrawny black haired teen that fought with dual swords. While the two combatants stared each other down, the only male in team RCWY compared his schedule to his other teammates.

"I still think it's strange that we don't have all of our classes together." Ruby spoke, eyebrows furrowed. "Yang, Weiss, and I all of the same classes throughout the day." The young leader raised her hand to her chin in thought, "I guess it makes sense because you're an engineer." She stuck out her tongue childishly, "But you don't have math class like we do. That's not fair!" The engineer chuckled, "Believe me, kiddo, my math is going to be much worse on the job the yours will be."

_Normally that argument would hold water, but when you have a personal calculator in your head it kind of defeats the purpose._

_She doesn't need to know that._

The rest of the class went by pretty fast, he saw Ren fight some kid and totally wipe the floor with him. Cyan made a mental note to not piss him off.

The second class was a bit harder due to the fact that he actually had to pay more attention in this one. The man who taught it was someone the teen recognized instantly as Professor Port due to the absurd, but awesome, mustache the man possesed. The professor had a certain flare for drama, and with his clearly thought out lines, he asked for one of the students to face what ever creature he kept in a cage on his lecture stage. Weiss' hand shot up and she was instantly picked.

_Shouldn't we be dissecting dead Grimm instead of live ones?_

_It's Beacon. If they did things the easy way then the show would be half as entertaining, would it?_

_Hmm. fair point. By the way, isn't this the part were Weiss gets pissed at Ruby. Like SUPER pissed?_

_I believe so. Something about yelling at her while she's fighting?_

"Weiss! Stab it in it's belly! It has no armor there!"

"Ruby! Shut up! I'm trying to focus."

Cyan patted the deflated crimsonette's back, watching his partner fight the boar Grimm. The beast charged unexpectedly, and Weiss threw up a sloppy guard. The Boarbatusk ripped the blade from her hand and sent it spiraling to the ground. The heiress grit her teeth, and jumped to the side, barely dodging the dangerous creatures rolling charge.

Ruby bit her nails, then suddenly shouted "C'mon Weiss! You can do it!" Cyan watched nervously as the white haired teen's face darkened in anger. "Ruby! Stop!" Weiss danced out of the way of another charge and dove to grab her sword. A small smirk made it's way across her face when her fingers grasped the hilt of Myrtenaster.

The heiress stood up quickly, just in time to stop the Boarbatusk with a glyph, knocking the beast over on it's back. Summoning another glyph behind her, Weiss backflipped and planted her feet on it, coiled like a spring. She then shot off and stabbed the grimm in its gut, effectively ending the beasts life.

"Bravo! Bravo! It seems we are indeed in the presence of a huntress in training."

Weiss panted, seeming unsteady before she regained her composure. Professor Port turned to his class, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Remember to do your required readings. Class dismissed."

"Hey, Weiss!" The fuming heiress turned around at the mention of her name, "What!?" She instantly felt regret when she spun around to see Cyan flinching at her tone. The white haired teen sighed, "Cyan, sorry. I thought you were Ruby." The engineer had a sad look on his face that Weiss decided she didn't like. "Yeah, y-you are kind of steamed at her aren't you."

The two continued walking to their next class. The heiress was still angry, but less than she was after the match. "I don't know why she has to shout out like that. No one else was doing it." Cyan gave a shrug before commenting, "I'm sure that if you talk it out with her. Without the screaming that I'm sure is going to happen." The engineer twitched under the glare that was being level at him, "If you talk it through like adults then you can understand each others point of view and get along better." Weiss began to mull it over in her head as the pair made it to the classroom and sat down. Weiss seemed to make sure that it was as far away from the other partners in the team as possible.

"You also need to remember that she is a person that makes mistakes just like the rest of us, and if you two can't trust each other then it can be the death of all four of us." Weiss' light blue eyes glared into her partner's soul. "Y-you shouldn't hold it against her just because she got the leadership position that you wanted." and with that as his final word, the engineer stood up and moved over to where a sulking Ruby and worried Yang sat.

_Wow. You actually handled that pretty well._

_I don't think I could do a repeat performance. I was pretty sure Weiss was going to stab me multiple times. She might still since I left her to go to the 'enemy'. Besides, you know I despise conflict like this. If they screamed it out like they did on the show, I'm pretty sure I would just walk away and not talk to either till they made up._

The brawler tilted her head at Cyan out of confusion, eyes asking an unspoken question. Cyan just shrugged and sat next to his depressed leader. "Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?" Ruby planted her face in her desk, "Why does she have to be mean?" The engineer repeated his same advice he had said to his partner to the crimsonette.

_Hopefully we can nip this problem in the bud._

Remnant History was taught by Professor Oobleck, who drank way too much coffee. Cyan made a game of predicting where the professor was going to pop up next. Surprisingly, he enjoyed learning about the history of this new world he was in. It was much different than the world he had known before.

He snuck a few glances back at Weiss. The male found that she didn't look livid anymore and seemed to be in a more thoughtful state. Ruby's mood had improved greatly as well, the young leader was determined to have a heart-to-heart with her teammate and make things better.

Eventually the class ended and it was time to move on to his Aura Mastery class. "It says you need to head up to the headmaster's room." He and Weiss walked together again, luckily both Weiss' Calculus class was on the same side of the building as Ozpin's room. "Thanks." The two walked silently till they came upon the room where the math class was they stopped. "I apologize for not unlocking your aura earlier." The engineer only shrugged, "It's fine we can do it tonight if you want."

Weiss turned sharply, and strided towards the classroom. She hesitated, and turned back, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "B-be careful, okay?" Cyan only nodded dumbly, a red tinge of his own appearing. He turned and head down the hallway, intent on reaching his class as soon as possible.

_Oh the joys of young love~!_

_W-what? She c-can't like me like that. She's way out of my league._

The engineer made it to the entrance of the Clock Tower and began his ascent up the stairs.

_You shouldn't say things like that._

_Well, it's true. I'm nerdy and have acne on my face. No girl would ever want to-_

Cyan's eyes flashed a neon green, and his head exploded in pain. Verdant hissed angrily and forced his Omni-Visor on. The A.I. normally jovial expression was masked by anger.

_I don't ever want to hear you belittle yourself like that again understand?!_

_Y-yes, ma'am!_

The rest of the trip to the headmaster's office was silent. Cyan didn't dare speak again for fear of Verdant flipping out like she had done previously. When the engineer finally was in sight of the large, green, double doors, he saw a nervous looking Jaune standing there as well.

"Hello. Are you here for, uh, Aura Mastery 1A as well?" Cyan only nodded, which seemed to get a sigh of relief out of the blonde, "Oh thank goodness, when none of my other teammates had this class I was afraid that I might be alone. Good to know I have one other person with me." The engineer laughed and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. Slips off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Cyan Novak, and if you say so, man."

Suddenly, the doors swung open. "Ah, there you two are. We don't have time to dawdle, come along." The headmaster of Beacon stood, taking a sip from his coffee. The two teens looked at each other and shrugged, scurrying into the room.

It was a large room, with a with a steampunk motive, the gears for the large clock just outside spinning. The office itself was rather simple, reflecting the owner's simple tastes. There was one long desk that only had a coffee maker on top and one leather chair behind it. On the other side of the desk were two similar chairs.

Jaune and Cyan took their seats quietly. Ozpin took his time making his way over to his own chair. "Now, this class is for those who lag behind the rest of the student populace when it comes to aura." The older male looked straight into Cyan's eyes, "Mr. Novak, seeing as your aura is still locked, your lesson today will be about reading the language we have here." His gaze turned to the nervous knight, "As for you, Mr. Arc, we will begin with using your aura to amplify your sword strokes."

The class progressed just as Ozpin had entailed. Jaune failing miserably at learning how to channel his aura, while Cyan gave himself a headache cramming all of the different letters, and words into his head. The professor took a sip of his hot beverage, and frowned. Hopefully tomorrow would prove more fruitful.

* * *

Weiss payed rapted attention to the lesson, after all she prided herself at having excellent grades. Many of the students found it strange that they would have a math class when the school's purpose was for hunting Grimm. While she wasn't sure, Weiss thought it was for the critical thinking aspect of it. Keeping the minds of the students in gear throughout the day.

Eventually, the teacher assigned the lesson. Since it was a review of sine and cosine, she finished it with a healthy portion of class left to do with what she wished. Ruby seemed to be understanding and was making progress with her assignment, while Yang on the other hand was doodling in the margin. In the Calculus class the students were assigned seats based on teams, so Weiss was forced to sit in between Ruby and Yang.

The heiress' mind began to wander as she thought about her next concert that was coming up in a few months, the future of SDC, and her partner. Weiss cheeks flushed, much to her annoyance. _Why am I blushing? He isn't even __**that**__ attractive… _The heiress started to daydream about the engineer, him asking her out on a date, a pleasant dinner, an awkward goodnight ki-

The white haired teen shook her head, face crimson. _W-where did that come from?_ The heiress heart was beating a mile per minute. She forced herself to calm down and think about this rationally. _Ok, I think It's safe to say I have a… crush on Cyan. That's it. Nothing more. It will blow over eventually, right?_

The class ended, and Weiss rushed out of the classroom as fast as her short legs could carry her. Lunch. Yes, lunch would help her stop thinking about Cyan in a tuxedo, charming smile, with-. The heiress nearly slapped herself, she really needed something to distract herself.

She stopped by the room the two shared to drop of her book, luckily the engineer wasn't there. Weiss locked the door behind her and continued on her way to the cafeteria, when the heiress arrived, she stood in line to get her blueberry yogurt and salad. The white haired teen grabbed a water bottle before turning to find a place to sit.

And to Weiss' horror, and secretly pleasure, her object of affection sat at the closest table, face planted on the hard plastic surface, nursing what appeared to be a pop bottle and hamburger still wrapped in its paper. Concern for her crush's health mixed with concern for her own mental state made the heiress hesitate before she regained her composure and sat down across from the engineer.

"Hey. A-are you still there?" Weiss cursed herself at the falter in her voice. _This is ridiculous, I am a Schnee! I don't develop crushes like this. _Cyan's head rose slowly, he gave his partner a brief smile, before taking a long swig of his pop._ Just act normal, you can do it!_

"Yeah. I just have a huge headache. Nothing some good ole caffeine can't fix."

"I see.."

"..."

"..."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier and-"

"No! That's fine. I'm not angry anymore."

"So I'm not going to get stabbed?"

Weiss raised a thin eyebrow at the words, "What is _that _suppose to mean?" The engineer just seemed to realise the hole that he had dug himself. Luckily for Cyan, his poorly constructed apology was cut off by Yang sliding down the bench and sending the engineer sprawling on impact. "Hehe, sorry, Engi."

The male grunted and sat down again next to the brawler. Cyan began to unwrap his burger, which was revealed to be a bacon cheeseburger, and took a bite. Ruby followed not long after and an awkward silence settled on the table.

The engineer grunted, he had always hated conflict. He stood up after finishing his American delicacy. "I'm gonna go. See you guys later." and without any other pleasantries, the only male of the group walked off to his next class, leaving the awkward silence even more heavier, until Yang to became uncomfortable and left.

Ruby squirmed, her silver eyes darting up to Weiss' ice blue one. The young leader tried to speak but she kept trailing off. ¨W-weiss, I, uh, just w-wanted to talk to you about…" "Ruby, stop." The crimsonette froze, the white haired teen took another spoonful of her yogurt, glancing at the leader out of the corner of her eye.

"Look, I know that I can be… difficult to get along with. I also know that you were just trying to be supportive." Weiss turned fully to face her, a wisp of a smile on her face, "Let's just start again, okay?" Ruby squealed and nearly tackled Weiss in a hug. The heiress briefly considered yelling at her to get off, but decided instead to hug her back.

* * *

"Alright, newbie, this is where you start."

Fish gestured to the sparking panel on the side of the offline centrifuge. "We have enough power to run the school for at least an hour. So, if you can get it done before then that would be beautiful." The shark faunus lead the younger engineer to a big metal door, which he opened with a wave of his Omni-Tool.

"**Entering Zero-Gravity."**

_That sounded disturbingly like the computer from Dead Space._

_Well, if we get a ventilation error, were getting the hell out of Vietnam!_

_Agreed._

Both of the males ignited their jets and flew over to the sparking panel. The lack of gravity making the teen nearly lose his lunch, but as they got closer Cyan couldn't help but notice that his professor's jets came from shoes instead of boots, "Your Jet Boots are designed for combat. Mine and most others are designed simply for maneuvering in zero gravity."

The duo made it to the panel, and the professor stopped, his ever present bored expression turned to one of annoyance, and muttered. "Lazy piece of crap." He turned away and began flying away, "The person who will be working with you forgot to shut off the magnetic clamps. I'll go turn them off for you. Just to warn you, Aurelius is… strange." Cyan raised an eyebrow, "We're in Beacon. There are plenty of weirdoes in the school." Fish only smiled, maybe it was the fact that it was the first time the younger male saw his teacher smile, but the engineer felt a sudden chill down his spine.

From around the corner floated a tall kid with golden hair, and a white hoodie that reminded Cyan of Assasin's Creed. He seemed calm enough, almost looking like he was flying with his eyes closed. Fish leaned down and whispered, "This is what you will be dealing with for the next few years." The younger engineer was going to question what he meant when Aurelius' eyes snapped open, revealing hawk like eyes.

"Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate! ~"

The golden haired teen, ignited his jets and began flying around the centrifuge at insane speeds, singing his lungs out. The younger engineer just stared, and kept on staring. Fish gazed back uninterested and left calling over his shoulder, "Try to keep him entertained, would you?"

* * *

"Good lord, bed how I missed you."

Cyan fell face first into his bed, Weiss hadn't returned from her classes yet, and dinner wasn't for an hour. He sat up for only long enough to take off the required uniform jacket and tie, leaving himself in the white cotton undershirt, and purple dress pants. The teen buried his face into his pillow.

"I will never take your warm embrace for granted ever again."

_You are such a drama queen._

"Hey, atleast you don't have the 'You are a Pirate' Song blasting in your head."

The door opened suddenly, to reveal Weiss carrying some notebooks and a text book that read 'Basic Dust'. "Were you talking to yourself just now?" Cyan didn't even bother raising his head for his pillow, letting out a muffled reply. The heiress frowned, "At least raise your head when you speak to another person." The engineer did as asked, "No, I was talking to Verdant."

Weiss nodded seemingly distracted. "Stand up, we have put off unlocking your aura long enough." The male let out a groan and sat up slowly from his laying position, and whined, "Can't this wait till morning?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an response, come over here." The engineer stood up and walked slowly to his partner, who quickly out her hands on Cyan's chest, causing both teens to flush.

_Aw-_

_I don't want to hear it!_

_Jeez, ok, sorry. Looks like its someone's time of the month._

"L-look, stand still and concentrate." Weiss stuttered out, her partner just nodded. The duo closed there eyes and the heiress began chanting.

" **For it is imposing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee"**

A bright blue light erupted from the engineer, bathing every object in the room in a eerie color before it snapped back to normal. The heiress had her hands on her knees panting, while Cyan ushered her towards her bed. After making sure that Weiss was properly taken care of, his Omni-Visor appeared. The screen showed diagnostics on his aura.

_You aura level is showing now. Wow… You have a lot of aura._

_Is that bad?_

_No, but Jaune is suppose to have a lot of aura as well, right? Maybe it's part of having your aura released later?_

The engineer looked at his hands, the tingling feeling had began to die down and he felt a strange sense of completeness. It was like a piece of him was missing that the engineer didn't even know about.

"You owe me."

Cyan's pondering was interrupted by his partner's drowsy murmuring. The engineer gave a thumbs up, smiling, "You're right. Just rest now. I'll bring up some food." The heiress was too exhausted to argue, she only nodded weakly.

Cyan left the dorm feeling confident for the first time since he arrived at Beacon.

_Excerpt from the journal of Jaune Arc_

_Well this is Beacon! I'm still kind of nervous about this whole becoming a hunter thing. I mean, I did have to forge transcripts to get in and maybe I haven't ever used a sword before, but hey! If my ancestors can do it, then there is no reason why I can't! Especially, with Pyrrha with me. She is, like, invincible!_

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to take a short amount of time to ask you guys what Cyan's semblance should be. I have two ideas.**_

_**Synchronize: Cyan and Verdant synch up and make it so Cyan has the efficiency of a machine. Able to react instantaneously, and have no wasted movements. The con is that the synchronization is rough on his body and could cause some real damage if used to much.**_

_**Tech from Mass Effect: Incinerate, Cryo Blast, and Overload would be the three he would use can cause Fire Explosions, Cryo Explosions, and Tech Bursts if used one after the other. The con is that there is a cool down and the more turrets and other buildings Cyan has out slow down his cool down more and more.**_

_**Tell me in the reviews which one you like more. See ya!**_

_**You are a Pirate belongs to whoever sings it and Aurelius belongs to DarkElucidator.**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	7. Three Months Later

_**Hey guys/gals (gotta give a shout out to my fan girls :P)! Welcome to another chapter of Team RWCY! This chapter probably would have been completed way earlier if my computer's IP address got all screwy. I write all of these through Google Docs that way I can work on them at school easily so I had no internet access unless I was at school. Anyways, here are the reviews**_

_**P.S. I'm not gonna list the ones that were just voting on Cyan's semblance**_

_**Blake Tourdner: **__***sniff***_

_**'Are you crying!?'**_

_**"I'm just so proud of him, Cyan keeps raising flags with Ice Queen it makes me happy"**_

_**'Cyeiss fanboy'**_

_**"Samantha just because the writer doesn't seem to have a plan for Cyby doesn't mean you can resort to name-calling, Besides the SS Cyeiss is an unsinkable ship that will go through the test of time BELIEVE IT"**_

_**'NOOO don't pull a naruto reference Blake it will cause they destruction of this Fic'**_

_**"Oops didn't actually mean to nearly destroy it now be quiet Samantha I must tell this wonderful man"**_

_**'FINE I'll shut dang'**_

_**"Yay anyway defiantly Tech power would be better for Cyan that synthesizing with Verdant no offense to verdant but I just think it would help him set up Combos with Weiss which would deepen the Cyeiss armada with promise of Cyan and Weiss destroy hundreds of Grimm on their own and as always thank you for this awesome story and yes last time I meant Cyeiss on there"**_

_**Haha :) Blake Tourdner, your reviews never fail to entertain me :). I'm not sure what you mean by Cyby either, (sorry!). I actually never watched Naruto, but I do almost every show, game, anime, etc. has a crossover with it, so it must be pretty good.**_

_**SilverStormXD: **__**HAHAHA thar pirater songer isr stillr stucker iner mer header**_

_**I bet you can tell it was stuck in mine as well :P**_

_**SunwukongMogar: You are a pirate belongs to that show called lazy town right**_

_**P.S fantastic job on this chapter and all the other chapters you did keep it going.**_

_**P.S.S will it be alright to one of my oc to join your oc adventure and have a relationship with Ruby**_

_**Thanks :) I'll make sure to edit the last chapter and put that in, thanks :) I really like hearing that people enjoy my work! ^_^ About the OC, sorry but no, DE got one because he/she has been with me since the first chapter and is my Beta Reader. So there are no more OCs sorry!**_

_**Firem78910: tech from ME and as for the jet boots keep them to boost his speed and give him a double jump the arc pistol should be his main weapon**_

_**Actually I abandoned the idea of the Arc Pistol, sorry :(. There is a mention of his weapon in this chapter. See if you can find it :)!**_

_**Bombproofcargo: **__**I personally think Synchronize would be better, because then when he would get hurt after he used it Weiss could go off on him about hurting himself and never using it again, and then internally freak out about getting really worried about him and how she doesn't like him when she really does.**_

_**Possibly :P**_

_**Gravenimage: **__**Of all RWBY insert stories I've read this is by far the best story. I'm guessing Blake still hasn't left the white fang yet.**_

_**Thanks! :) I'm sure that isn't true though. There are plenty good ones out there! and you'll find out this chapter :P**_

_**DarkElucidator: The tech from Mass Effect sounds like it can be replicated using Dust, so, I'mma go with Synchronize.**_

_**P.S. You know that one Engineer item in TF2 that lets you control your turret? It seems like it would be interesting to see a manual function for the turrets.**_

_**It would be interesting to see that for sure. A deciding factor for some conflict? Naturally :P**_

_**Yoshtar: **__**One: Goddamn you and your f*cking pirate song! Its stuck in my head now!**_

_**Two: You have a typo in the aura speech thing, replacing 'in passing' with imposing.**_

_**Three: I vote synchronization**_

_**Four... There isn't one, just wanted to say 'good work' before I left.**_

_**I know right? I got trolled by a friend of mind and then couldn't get the song out of my head. You can see the result. I'll make sure to fix it soon. Thank you so much! :)**_

_**Guest: **__**I want to warn those who have attached weapons to their mental constructs that, regardless of other considerations, the likelihood of an object's becoming self-aware is directly proportional to the power given it. Additionally, it would not be particularly difficult to redefine its primary prose as its own destruction, especially assuming we follow the horribly inaccurate science of this story. In fact, I think I might re-enable physics on some of the more illogical defensive systems in order to correct their errors, which would probably have the added effect of some very entertaining explosions.**_

_**Personally, I favour creating an A.I. for Crescent, because she might then be able to return Ruby's love.**_

_**I am thankful you choose not to describe the 'engineering' that occurred in this chapter, because I am fairly certain it would have made me unable to suspend my disbelief any longer - what little C.S. you have yet included is blatantly false, horribly inaccurate, and heavily romanticised.**_

_**All I'm going to say is if you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it.**_

_**Alright, now time for the next chapter!**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of Cyan Novak_

_I think I'm finally starting realise that this is my life now. My old life of binge drinking Dr. Pepper, playing video games, and working at a pizzeria is behind me. I think it's finally safe to say that this is who I am now. I'm not a highschool senior, nervous about the upcoming trial of college. Instead I am a hunter in training, being an engineer in a world that was only fiction three months ago._

_End of excerpt_

"Pay me, Ruby."

"What!? Why?"

Yang smirked, her lilac eyes shining, "It's been longer than month, and the two aren't dating." The young leader grumbled and begrudgingly parted with her cookie money for the day, before adding, "Why did you wait this long to tell me?". The two girls sat in there last class for the semester, Current Events 1A. "I actually forgot until just now."

The brawler's eyes glanced briefly at the newspaper she had used for her essay. On the main page there was a story about Yang's team that had been published earlier that day. The title read _**First Year Team Takes Beacon By Storm**_.

_Ruby Rose, the leader of team RCWY, is considered a prodigy for her age, defeating older and more experienced hunters and huntresses with ease. Many of the teachers hail her as a great leader and had a bright future in front of her. The young leader blushed at the praise, waving it all off as exaggeration._

_Yang Xiao Long, Rose's sister, is an accomplished brawler. The blonde has proven time and time again that there was no messing around with her and her hair. Stories are still told to this day about the time the young beauty had defeated an entire club owned by Junior Long himself. Her deadly semblance helping in pushing team RCWY to the top of their class._

_Weiss Schnee, already famous due to her singing career and her status as the heiress to her family's dust company, only helped RCWY climb its way to the top. She had only continued to impress with her exploits at Beacon, using tactics and raw skill to win numerous fights._

_All three of the girls were expected to participate in the Vytal Festival Tourney and do exceedingly well. What was the most intriguing was the fourth and lesser known member, Cyan Novak. The Combat/Medical engineer of the team was just about average. _

_He won matches and lost matches, and never really stood apart from the other members of the school in a combat scenario. Professor Ebon Fish said that 'Cyan is a fine young man. He struggled working here at first, but has since been a great and talented engineer.' _

_Novak is not expected to attend the Vytal Festival with his teammates. Many believe that the young engineer should abandon the hunter life and pursue a career in engineering, where he is clearly of more use._

Yang frowned, as her eyes skimmed the last line. It was a good thing that the girls had made sure to remove any newspaper from their engineering friends sight, lord knew that it would've depressed him. So far it had been a successful venture.

The blondes' thoughts returned to the matter at hand, turning in her last final for the semester. It had been a long journey, consisting of begging Cyan to do her homework (he never did), asking Weiss to copy her notes (she had to run, very fast.), and bribing Ruby for help (That worked sometimes).

Yang walked up to Professor Goodwitch's desk and placed her paper on the table. The older blonde glanced up for her correcting to murmur, "You may leave, but be quite. Others are still testing."

The brawler winked at Ruby as she walked out of the classroom, excited for the break that was deserved. She walked up to Weiss who had not so patiently been waiting for her team mates to finish.

* * *

"Hey."

Cyan ignored the voice instead working on a strange device on a table. The engineer had a welding mask on and held his stick welder in his right hand. Slowly, delicately the engineer ignited the rod and began welding a piece of metal on to the side.

"Don't mess up!."

Fish watched passively, waiting for his student to finish. The experienced engineer's ever present bored expression unchanged. Aurelius leaned closer to Cyan's ear, trying to restrain his laughter.

"Hey. Remember, if I get a higher grade than you then I get to wear your N7 jacket for the day!"

At the mention of his precious jackets possible fate, the younger male faltered slightly and turned off his ark. Cyan flipped up his helmet, and mock glared at his fellow student, a small lopsided smile forming. "Remember, if I win, you have to wear that chicken suit all of lunch"

The hawk faunus grinned toothily, "Yeah, I know. It's not going to happen though." The engineer turned back to his project, grasping the loose wires and crimped the ends, pulling the insulation off of the wires and wrapping the copper ends around each other. He ended it slipping the splice over the exposed wire. Using a light flame, Cyan heated the splice until it hugged the two wires together.

"Alright, I'm done."

The professor just entered a command on his Omni-Tool. A target appeared in the shape of a man holding a gun. Cyan raised the device in his arm to reveal it as a 211-V Plasma Cutter. He brought it up to bear, the blue laser sights trained on the figures head.

The engineer pulled the trigger and a bolt of superheated Dust collided with the cardboard cut out, cutting off the target's head before hitting the wall and leaving a scorch mark. Fish clapped, "Excellent work as always, repurposing a Dust Welder, a soldering gun, and a C-clamp into a weaponized engineering tool. I'll give you a 95 percent."

The engineering professor caught Aurelius by the hood of his hoodie before he could sneak out. "A promise is a promise, kid. Get in that suit." The golden haired faunus whined, "Aww, come on! I got a 93." Cyan smirked, "This is good last day of classes." Aurelius grumbled before looking up suddenly and grinning, "Oh look, your girlfriend is here. You might want to take a shower before she sees how grody you are."

The younger male blushed, glancing down at his dirty blue t shirt and tan pants that looked more like some kind of black camouflage. His hands were stained black, and his face wasn't much better. He glanced over to the other side of the centrifuge, where the entrance was, to see the rest of his team walking in to the waiting room.

Fish glanced at the girls as well, "I'll tell them you're coming, go ahead and jump in the employee shower." Cyan nodded, placing the Plasma Cutter on the table, and hurrying off to the showers.

"So this is where Cyan works? Wow…"

Ruby skipped ahead of the group to look at the spinning arm of the centrifuge, 'oooing' as it passed by the window they were looking out of. Yang looked around as well, taking in all the holographic consoles, switches, and other electronic doo-dads the brawler didn't recognize. Weiss was far more subtle about her curiosity. Surprisingly, she had never been down to this part of Beacon either.

The heiress inspected the strange doors they had, there were no knobs to turn, no interface to hold your scroll next too. It was just a big steel door, Weiss found it slightly amusing to think of it like the blast doors on a Bullhead.

The door opened suddenly, causing the white haired teen to jump back. "Your teammate needed to wash off. He will be out in ten minutes tops." Fish stood there looking uninterested, Aurelius still being drug behind him. The professor walked past the girls, "Excuse me, I have a student that needs a chicken suit."

And without another word the shark faunus walked out of the building. Yang raised an eyebrow, before turning her attention back to the now open door. The corners of the brawler's lips twitched up in a smirk. "Well the doors open now, why don't we find our engineer?" Ruby glanced into the room curiously, "The door _is _open."

Weiss ignored the the two sisters and strode into the room. As the RWY of team RCWY entered the room the first thing they noticed was the distinct sound of a shower running, and the second thing they noticed was the five lockers that stood against the left wall of the rounded room. One of them was open and the heiress could see her partner's signature jacket.

Yang, curiously inspected the other contents of Cyan's locker. His Jet Boots sat neatly together at the bottom. A red toolbox sat above on a shelf, which the girls assumed held all of the tools necessary for the engineer to work. "Aww, Weiss. Look at this." The heiress turned to the object Ruby was cooing over. It was a group picture of Team RCWY and JNPR, It wasn't planned it had been taken by none other than Aurelius. Yang had Ruby in a headlock, a monster grin plastered on her face, while her unfortunate sister didn't look to happy. Weiss actually had a smile on her face and seemed to be in a conversation with Pyrrha. Nora could be seen with her signature grin on her face, riding on a disgruntled Ren's shoulders. Jaune looking at the two with a blank face. Finally, the engineer himself was sitting slightly apart from the group. Concentration etched on his face as he looked to be working on something mechanical.

Weiss' smile matched the one in the picture, "I'm glad to see that Cyan kept that." A deep singing came suddenly from the direction of the showers. Causing all three girls to listen in curiously.

"I need more dreams

And less life

I need that dark

In a little more light

I cried tears you'll never see

So screw you, you can go cry me an ocean

And leave me be"

The sound of water flowing stopped, and Cyan's voice became clearer, followed by the sound of towel drying and footsteps.

"You are what you love

Not who loves you

In a world full of the word 'Yes'

I'm here to scream

No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll"

The door opened to reveal Cyan wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt. Towel over his head, the male of Team RCWY kept furiously drying his hair. Walking blindly past his amused teammates. Ruby tried to let out squeal only Yang quickly clamp her hand around the young leader's mouth.

" Blood brothers in desperation

An oath of silence for the voice of our gener-"

The engineer's voice trailed off, as he removed the towel from his face. His eyes falling on the rest of his team mates.

"Don't stop on our account." Yang grinned, white teeth shining in the bright room. Cyan only stared at her before wordlessly turning toward his locker and slipping on his N7 hoodie and walking out the door. Ruby laughed and all of the girls followed the silent engineer out into the main room.

Teams RCWY and JNPR sat at the table that they had unofficially claimed, in the seats the always sat in. Weiss and Yang sat on the left end on opposite sides, next to them were their respective partners. While for JNPR it was Pyrrha and Ren on the right end and there partners on their respective sides.

"So there were Ursa."

"It was Beowolves."

"Millions!"

"Ten."

Nora was revealing the grand dream she had the previous night, along with Ren telling the actual story, but the group always decided they liked the bubbly redhead's version much better. Cyan barely listened to the normally vastly entertaining story.

_I'm worried. We don't have Blake to get us involved with the White Fang's business. Who knows what they've accomplished._

_I agree. We warned Ozpin about their plan with Mountain Glenn, but still…_

_Maybe we should go instigate the involvement ourselves?_

_That's not exactly preferable either._

_Find Blake then?_

_How, do you propose we do that? It's not like she tries to make herself known._

"Hey, CyCy! Are you coming?"

Cyan snapped out of his conversation with Verdant, then jumped back off of his seat and hit the floor. " That's a little too close, Nora." The valkyrie girl only giggled madly. Weiss held out a hand for the engineer and he grasped it welcomingly. The heiress helped him stand up then whispered in his ear, "Verdant?"

The engineer nodded subtly, a faint blush at the proximity. "We were having a pretty deep discussion." The other six people were about to question the secrecy when Aurelius walked in. True to his word, the engineering professor had found his fellow faunus a chicken suit.

Luckily for the poor teen, most of the people had already eaten and left to enjoy their break. Leaving only RWCY and JNPR to witness Aurelius embarrassment. The hawk faunus himself was taking it like a champ, grinning along with everyone else. Cyan smirked catching his friends eye.

"Are you still up for Smash Bros. Night with Jaune and Ren?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, the boys _had_ to have a night to play video games every week. Bro time, as Cyan called it. It meant that she was forced either to hang out with Ruby and Yang (Last case scenario.) or go to JNPR's room with Pyrrha and Nora, (the redhead was generally calmer without Ren nearby.)

The heiress looked to her current heartthrob. Over the last few months of living together she had not once see anything bigger than a smirk on the teen's face. If Weiss Schnee knew anything, it was how to tell when someone was wearing a mask for their emotions.

Her eyes glanced over to the poster on the wall that advertised the dance that was coming up soon. The white haired teen smirked internally, thats where she would try to break that wall down. Asking her partner to escort her to the dance would be practical as well, and no one would expect anything different.

Weiss permitted herself a small smile, watching Aurelius do the chicken dance. It was the perfect plan. Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"All the men are good to go, and we are still currently loading the Bullheads with the supplies necessary for the invasion."

Two figures stood in the docks of downtown Vale. One was a male with red hair, and mask torn from the face of an unknow Grimm. He wore a red undershirt and black jacket and pants. In his right hand the red head's knuckles tightened on the grip on his sword.

"Good. And you, Blake? Are you ready?"

The man turned his now revealed partner. A black haired cat faunus, with yellow eyes. Blake wore a black and white blouse with white short shorts and black leggings. Her weapon, Gambol Shroud, strapped to her back. The teen leaned against the wall of the warehouse the White Fang had 'liberated'.

The ninja gazed out at the looming presence of Beacon, hesitation clear in her tone. "Adam, do we need to do this? Attacking Beacon, which allows faunus students in the school, seems like a plan without fruit."

Adam laughed, deep throaty chuckle that made Blake shiver internally, "We aren't going there to attack the school. We are going there to capture a person who doesn't belong in this world." He grinned slyly at his partner, "Killing humans is just the bonus."

Blake disliked humans just as much as any other member of the White Fang, but she knew that killing humans wouldn't bring peace. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Adam?" The sadistic glee on the man's face twisted into one of anger. He slammed his partner against the wall she was leaning on by the throat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly… were you just questioning me?" Adam lifted Blake by her throat, his mask glowing a sickly red in anger. "ME!? THE MAN WHO LEADS THE WHITE FANG?!" The man screamed, spittle covering the unfortunate ninja's face. The cat faunus kicked out feebly, gasping for breath.

The leader of the White Fang threw her bodily to the side, his jaw set. "I don't EVER want to hear those words from you again. Understand?" Blake nodded numbly, massaging her bruised throat. _When had Adam been that fast? I couldn't even see it._

"Wh-Why do we ne-need that person?"

Adam turned around slowly, very slowly. The glowing red of his Aura gone. The sadistic smile returned. "He has the key to getting us off this world." The redhead glanced at Beacon out of the corner of his eye.

_I'm coming for you, Cyan Novak. _

Out of nowhere he began to laugh, quietly at first then escalated until he was almost in tears. And as suddenly as it began it stopped.

_I'm coming._

_Excerpt from the Journal of Quintus Aurelius Canus_

_Even if I had to wear that chicken suit, today was a good day. Saint and Wolf behaved, (mostly), I got my revenge in Smash Bros (Note to all: Captain Falcon Ness) and passed all my classes without trying, ah... the joys of being a lazy genius._

_End of Excerpt _

_**There you guys go. I hope that you guy liked it. Heres the score for Cyan's semblance**_

_**Synchronise: 4**_

_**Tech: 5 **_

_**I'll leave the voting open one more chapter. Also, I'm thinking of cutting down the responding to reviewers section. It was a little too long in this chapter for my taste. Also Song is Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy.**_

_**Anyways, see you all next Chapter!**_

_**SmallTownGamer  
**_


	8. White Fang Part 1

_**Hey guys! It's-a me, SmallTownGamer! I'm not going to have a response to the reviewer's section, unless it is something that I feel like needs to be mentioned. That been said, I still love to see reviews. I read every single one of them and enjoy them immensely. Thanks to all of you out there who take the time to read this fic of mine. :)**_

* * *

_Excerpt from an audio Log of Adam Taurus._

_My head… It hurts. I can't think straight… That weird computer in my head… It's angry. It just wants to destroy. Argh! I can't think! It… is taking over. I need to record how to stop this before it's too late… Someone help me… Arrrgggghhh!_

_The rest of the log is indecipherable_

The engineer shut the door to his room as quietly as possible, then rubbed the sleep from his eye and stretched. After a sudden thought he removed his precious jacket, and set it down on his bed. He glanced tiredly at the clock he had made earlier this year. The digital green numbers shone back at him. 1:30.

Cyan's eyes widened, his gaze quickly turned to Weiss' bed. And there, dressed in a nightgown, the heiress had irritation written on her face. "One would think that it would be common courtesy to keep quiet when it's one thirty in morning!"

The engineer flinched, grasping the doorknob behind in him preparation to flee, only for Weiss to freeze the door shut. "What could've you four possibly been playing that was so important that you couldn't stop until this late?" The fact she wasn't yelling was terrifying in itself.

The male looked down kicking his feet, "Well, uh, we actually stopped playing around nine. Aurelius and I, uh, decided to go down to the centrifuge." Weiss' glare intensified, stepping uncomfortably close to her partner. Their noses were only a few inches apart. Cyan flushed a deep red.

_Wow… She's really pretty…_

_Right now? Seriously?_

_Aren't our roles reversed right now?_

"If you're going to talk to Verdant, at least have the decency to bring her out instead of just zoning out."

_Oh no. You dug this hole, you're getting out of it yourself. _

"What were you doing down there, huh?"

"I-i was making something…"

"Oh? And, what pray tell, were you making?"

_Aww, are you going to tell her?_

_Well, that is part of the reason I'm here._

"W-well you see, w-when they're are dances were I come from, the g-guys come up with creative and romantic ways to ask the person." The engineer trailed off, his face synonymous with a tomato.

Weiss' heart stopped, her anger forgotten. _Is he… Is he doing what I think hes doing? _Cyan shuffled his feet, not looking the heiress in the eyes. "Uh, would you like to take a walk with me for a second?" Weiss contained her excitement, putting on a mask of indifference. "I suppose I can manage. Allow me to get dressed."

She retracted from the engineer and unfroze the doorknob. The engineer nodded gratefully, and quickly left the room. Weiss allowed a grin to form on her face. This was going far better than expected.

On the opposite side of the door Cyan slumped down against the wall heart pumping. He sent a message to Aurelius to get everything ready.

_So far so good._

_I'm surprised you had the guts, I'm so proud._

_Wait is that sniffing? Are you crying…?_

_I just thought your cowardice would last till the end of time._

Cyan stood up roughly as the door swung open, revealing Weiss in more casual clothes. A simple white blouse and skinny jeans. The heiress' lips twitched into a smile. "Well, where are we headed?"

The two partners stood on the exact same balcony that he, Ruby, and Yang had slept on so long ago. Cyan still chuckled at the picture he had Verdant take at the time. The duo walked up the the railing and looked out over Vale. "It's beautiful…" Weiss leaned against the the balcony, taking in the sights.

The engineer couldn't help but appreciate how her skinny jeans hugged her-. Cyan shook his head forcing himself to tear his gaze away to his Omni-Tool. Aurelius had sent back the confirmation.

"Hey. Look over there." Cyan murmured softly pointing in the skies. Weiss' eyes scanned the sky, her brows starting to furrow. "What am I-" She cut herself short when a lone fire work shot into the sky. The heiress followed it's path till it exploded, that explosion spelling out the words.

_Weiss Schnee, I would _

_**explode**__ in happiness_

_if you went the dance _

_with me._

The heiress' breath caught in the back of her throat. She turned to her partner wide eyed. He was looking to the side, rubbing his left arm. "It's okay if you don't want to…" He gestured at himself, and began babbling nervously, "I know I'm not all that handsome, or attractive. So I would understand completely if you decided that I wasn't good enough an-" Weiss wrapped her arms around the engineer, effectively silencing his words.

"Of course! Nothing would make me happier!"

Cyan hugged his partner back, squeezing slightly, "Thank you." More fireworks shot up into the sky, lighting up the night in brilliant white and blues. The heiress glanced up at the engineer's face. There, for the first time since she had met him, was a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Not to far away, Bullheads floated just out of range of the Beacon scanners. A peculiarly colored black one's side hatch opened revealing Adam, Blake, and spindly rabbit faunus clutching a sniper rifle two times bigger then herself. She had purple hair and matching aviators. The bunny looked more like a punk rocker then white fang member.

The leader of the White Fang snickered, watching the scene play out between Cyan and Weiss, "Might as well strike now and ruin this disgustingly happy moment." He gestured to the purple rabbit with a sniper rifle. The misguided faunus took aim and fired. Only a _Thwoop_ sound gave away the shot.

Blake frowned opened her mouth to speak, but closed it after hesitating. Her hand instinctively went to her throat.

* * *

"I think we should go back to the room and get some sleep. It's really late." Weiss reluctantly let go of Cyan. Both teens still were flushed. "Yeah, I agr-" A _thawp _echoed throughout the balcony. A dart blossomed out of Cyan's shoulder knocking the engineer off balance.

"Wha-What the h-?"

The male's surprised tone was cut off by his body hitting the floor unconscious. Before the heiress could react a black haired girl launched herself in between the two blade drawn. The assailant's slitted yellow eyes held no emotion, "Don't move, Ms Schnee. I wouldn't want to be forced to end your partner's life."

Weiss glared and her hand flashed to Myrtenaster only to hit empty air. Mentally cursing her carelessness, her eyes flashed to the unconscious engineer. "If you hurt him, I promise that you won't live to regret it."

"HA! Did you hear that Blake? Big words from a snotty brat."

Adam stepped into sight from the shadows, a crazed smile plastered on his face. His mask glowing the erie red, causing the heiress to narrow her eyes. She needed to get help and fast, her hand inched toward the scroll in her pocket. If she could just call Pyrrha or anyone…

"Get the kid back to the ship."

A ape faunus strode over, and roughly swung Cyan over his shoulder. With the unconscious engineer in possession, the grunt strode slowly back to Adam's side. The leader of the White Fang grabbed the teen's hair lifting his head, a blood red Omni-Tool forming. "We don't need little sneaks in here, do we?" Adam grunted at the strain but eventually forced Verdant out.

The A.I.'s figure went flying back in Weiss' direction. The red haired faunus admired the engineering tool on his wrist, his mouth retaining his sadistic smile. "Huh, O'Malley was right… These are fun to use."

Verdant righted herself, being an A.I. construct did have it's perks. "_No human or faunus could force an A.I out of someone like that… W-who are you?" _ Adam laughed again, then stopped suddenly. The man's lips set in a thin line. "I'm this world's worst nightmare."

* * *

Aurelius fired the last firework into the sky, appreciating the colors. The hawk faunus stood up straight and stretched. After hearing the satisfying pop in his back he stopped.

_Well today had been a nice day._

I agree. We should do this more often.

**Fireworks are a lot of fun! We should find a way to implement them in battle?**

That's way too chaotic! We could potentially hurt an ally.

**Aww, don't hate on my idea, Saint!**

I'm sorry, Wolf, but it's a bad idea.

Aurelius shook his head, trying to ignore the constant bickering that his two A.I. did almost religiously. The golden haired male walked back into the school slowly, enjoying the night air. Inspite of his random personality, he enjoyed moments like this immensely. He looked up to the balcony that Cyan and Weiss would be on, expecting to see them making out.

He honestly would have preferred that, instead of the White Fang members kidnapping his friend. Aurelius' golden Omni-Tool flared to life, and he dialed Ruby's number. After a few rings the sleepy crimsonette picked up.

"It's past one in the morning… What do you want?"

"Swing by Cyan and Weiss' room and pick up her sword. We have a situation out here."

* * *

A Bullhead flew down, coming to a stop just above the railing. Weiss scanned everything to see if there was anything she could use. Verdant hover close to her, the anger from the A.I. making her human image unclear. The two tried desperately to think up a plan. The heiress' eyes lit up, muttering under her breath so only Verdant could hear it, "I have a plan."

Blake began retreating slowly, keeping Gambol Shroud pointed at Weiss' chest. Adam smirked, the red light fading from his form, "Cowards. You knew you couldn't take the two of us in a straight fight." The ape faunus, who was climbing into the Bullhead with Cyan on his shoulder spun around.

"What did you just say?"

Weiss allowed a teeny smirk at the corner of her mouth, _Checkmate._ "You heard me." Verdant glanced at the white haired teen nervously, "_I'm not so sure if it's the greatest idea to antagonise him without a weapon in hand."_

Weiss kept her eyes locked on the angry faunus. Blake and Adam were trying to talk him down. She murmured to the A.I, "If we stall them long enough someone is bound to notice." Adam suddenly twitched, turning back to the heiress with a deep set frown. "Faunus hearing, remember?" The leader of the White Fang shoved on his huge subordinate with surprising strength, the red light reappearing.

"Get your moronic butt back into that aircraft!"

The surprise thrust shoved the grunt through the railing on the balcony, and into the Bullhead. The door shut suddenly and the aircraft began to leave. Weiss moved to intercept but was cut off by Blake's blade at her throat. "CYAN!" The Bullhead continued rising, ignoring the heiress pleas.

The smile came back to Adam's face. "I want to hear you scream, girly." He put his hands up in mockingly " 'Cyan! Cyan! Don't go!'." The redhead laughed sinisterly, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Oh, thats rich. C'mon do it again." Blake's sword trembled.

"Ah, ah, whew." Adam stood up straight. "Hey grunts? Kill all of the wannabe warriors in this school." Adam grinned cruelly, twenty more Bullheads appeared, teaming with angry faunus. He stepped on watching Weiss run desperately away from the teeming hordes of grunts.

"Get us out of here, Simmons."

The doors shut, the pilot, a strange man in full body maroon armor. "Sir, yes, sir. Uh, sir." The ninja hesitated, glancing at the unconscious Cyan. The huge faunus had unceremoniously dumped the unconscious male on the ground. She picked up his body and placed it gently onto a chair, nest to the rabbit faunus that has taken the shot. Adam handed her handcuffs.

¨Cuff him, and take off those boots. We don't need any surprises.¨

Blake reluctantly did as she was told, pulling his arms out in front of him and cuffing them together. The sniper looked at her with curiosity , "Why ya bein' so gentle with 'im, mate?" Her accent would be called Australian if they were back on Earth, Blake look at her with sorrowful eyes, and shook her head. "I don't know, Bonnie. He is... the enemy right?"

* * *

"Weiss, catch!"

The heiress' hand shot out, pulling in her rapier, just in time to parry a clumsy swing from a White Fang member's swords. "Thanks, Yang." The brawler winked and threw herself in to the fray. Punching out multiple enemies with Ember Celicia, bobbing and weaving like a boxer through their attacks.

Ruby shot through the crowd using her semblance, slicing through grunts. The young crimsonette, boosting the power her swings with her sniper shots. The three girls fought until they were back to back.

"T-there are a lot of these guys."

Yang sidestepped a desperate swing from a bull faunus' club, and punished the whiffed attack with a strong uppercut. Weiss ducked under a sloppy overhand chop from an axe and replied with a more accurate slash of her own.

"We need to keep on fighting."

A more skilled lizard faunus blocked a jab from Yang with a well placed shield. The White Fang member's eyes shined in excitement, he brought his sword down in a powerful swing and the brawler's exposed side. Only to find his sword stopped by a glyph and Crescent Rose Speeding at his face.

Yang nodded her thanks at the two, and the trio kept on fighting. The RWY of RCWY were steadily getting pushed back down the hallway. Ruby sliced through a well-trained monkey faunus' mace and knocked him out by smashing the hilt of the scythe into his head. "Remind me to schedule us for more team training later on."

Out of the ranks of the White Fang a tall, and muscled bull faunus strode, his long horns jutting out of his forehead. The huge bull's brown tail swished behind him angrily, and his eyes glared at Weiss hatefully.

"YOU! SCHNEE GIRL! YOUR FAMILY HAS TREATED THE FAUNUS LIKE NOTHING! AFTER I MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY SPEAR YOUR FATHER WILL THINK TWICE ABOUT MISTREATING ANY FAUNUS!"

The smaller grunts cheered, on in particular screamed out over the roar "Get her, Wyatt!" Wyatt roared and charged for the group of girls, brandishing a seven foot long spear. The teens quickly jumped apart, letting the juggernaut charge by. He slip to a stop, turning to face them again and advanced slowly.

Yang took the initiative and stepped out in front of the other girls. " We need a plan, and fast." Ruby began taking pot shots at behemoth, which he blocked with impressive movement for his spear. "Well that didn't work."

Wyatt shot forward like an arrow from a bow, surprising the three girls. He swung his spear at inhuman speeds, but was bounced roughly off of one of Weiss' Glyphs. As Wyatt was knocked of balance, Yang took the opportunity to smash a few rounds from Ember Celica into his knee. The faunus roared and swiped furiously with a backhand, just missing the brawler after her duck but cutting of a shred of her hair. Her lilac eyes widened at the golden strands slowly falling to the ground. "Oh, you're dead."

Yang's eye flashed red and her aura exploded outwards. Ruby's head snapped up, "Oh! Idea!" She turned quickly to Weiss, "Can you freeze his feet in place?" The heiress gave her a blank look and did as asked. Wyatt legs up to his knees were flash frozen, immobilising the juggernaut. This allowed Yang to go to town on his unprotected front.

Using her semblance and sniper rifle, Ruby shot forward and sliced at Wyatt back leg, successfully draining his aura down good amount. "Weiss!" The heiress hopped on some glyphs and jumped, taking several slashes at the faunus head. Weiss flipped through the air gracefully and landed next to her blonde team mate. Wyatt roars turned into squeals of pain, the brawler not letting up her assault.

After one last mighty punch, the behemoth's aura shattered and knocked him out. Wyatt swayed drunkenly for only a moment before he fell to the ground with a crash. The ice melted away and the bull sprawled out.

The rest of the grunts, who had decided to watch what they thought would be a slaughter, froze. Out of nowhere came a battle cry.

"LEEEEEEERRRROOOOYY JEEEEEEEENKIIIINNNS!"

Everyone, including Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and all of the White Fang, stopped and stared as none other than Aurelius, followed closely by most of the school. The hawk faunus ran into the fray, with twin golden blades slashing, and stabbing. The battle resumed, the tide turned massively in the students favor.

Yang shook her head, watching Aurelius quote one-liners, ¨Between him and Nora I have no idea who's crazier.¨

¨I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of bubblegum!¨

* * *

Cyan shot up to a sitting position, his head pounding. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to will the skull shattering headache away. The engineer curled into the fetal position. _What happened?_

…

The lack of reply from his ever present companion was the first thing that worried Cyan, the second came when he opened his eyes to an empty room. The only source of light in the dingy looking room was a window high up on the wall, from a underneath the only door. The room itself had seen better days, the wallpaper was peeling, and Cyan swore the place smelt distinctively of cabbage.

The engineer tried to stand up shakily, his handcuffed hands causing some difficulty. Halfway to a standing position he, lost his balance and fell to his hands and knees, vision swimming. He cursed under his breath and crawled over to the wall, using it force himself upright. _The last thing I remember is asking Weiss to the dance, and now…_ Cyan's gaze locked on to the door, there were voices. _If my experience in watching movies tells me anything, it's that those people ar probably not friendly._

Eyes focused on the door, he inched toward the window. The engineer's strained to pick up the distinct voice of a male and female arguing. Cyan worked his way to the window, he was starting to feel more like a person again. The headache was forgotten and adrenaline kicked in.

When the teen finally made it under the window, he tried to activate his boots. _What the-?_ The only things on his feet were a pair of black socks. Before Cyan even had time to curse his fate, the door swung open revealing Blake.

The cat faunus shut the door quickly behind her, before turning her yellow orbs on the engineer. A silence set in, neither of the two said anything. _This is Blake, right? If shes anything like the one from the show, then she is against this kind of violence._

…

_Still not there? Damn._

"You need to tell Adam everything you know or he will make you wish you've never been born."

Cyan just gave her an incredulous look. "Nah." He looked up at the window, before turning back to the ninja, "You want to give me a boost?" Blake gave him the exact same look, "W-what? I'm one of the people that captured you, remember?"

"No you're not."

"Are you stupid or something? I am part of the White Fang!"

Cyan turned away from the window and walked close up to her, "You may be a member of the White Fang, but you aren't one of them." The engineer gestured out the door, "Any of the other people out there would've started by beating me to within an inch of my life." Cyan poked her in the shoulder playfully, "but you, on the other hand, try to talk me out of it first."

Blake started to speak, but cut herself off, the ninja's mouth was hung open in shock. Cyan narrowed his eyes and looked at her right in the her own, "Now ask yourself, is this kidnapping a engineer and attacking a well-known academy really going to bring peace?"

Blake's eyes widened further, "I-I'm going to go now. A-a-adam will come visit you here soon. I would take his offer if you don't want to get tortured." The engineer stepped away from her and sat down against the wall. "Right, right." The black haired teen turned away, her thoughts full of what the engineer had said. "Blake." She turned around to see Cyan with a small smirk, "Just remember no matter what happens. Ozpin would let you into Beacon with open arms."

Blake looked down at her feet then shut the door behind her without a word. The kidnapped teen stood up and made his way back over to the window. "Lets see no boots... How am I gonna get out of this one?" Outside of the room, Blake stood next to an even more curious Bonnie, who was modifing her sniper rifle when her fellow faunus came in. "Is 'verything hunky-dory? You look like you saw a spook." Blake looked at her right in her red irises, "Bon, are we sure we are doing the right thing here?"

Bonnie laughed heartily, "Ovcource we are! Faunus need to be treated equally."

"But would you want to kill every human? Even the innocent ones?"

The purple haired faunus stopped laughing and sobered up. "N-no." Blake pulled up a chair, "What did you think when Adam let loose our kin on the unsuspecting students back at the academy. An academy that doesn't discriminate against faunus?" Bonnie didn't say anything. The ninja let out a soft grunt, "That's what I thought."

* * *

_Second audio log of Adam Taurus_

_Step one: This… thing… is like a parasite, if I die then it will just find a new host. When you finally k-kill me, don't have any engineer or any person that has a neural uplink with their tech be present. It will just start this process all over again._

_End of log._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I'm going to keep it short this time.**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	9. White Fang Part 2

_**Hey peoples! This is Dwayne the Rock Johnson!**_

…

_**Nah, just kidding. It's just ole SmallTownGamer. I would liek top put a warning for the darker content of the chapter. It's not enough to be rated M but it still can be found gruesome to some. Anyways, here is the chap!**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I would heavily recommend reading the last chapter over again or else this one can be confusing. I editted the last one to have detail I forgot to add to the final draft.**_

* * *

_Step two: This thing, and any other A.I, can last without any person to bond too for approximately five hours. That means when you separate it from me, make sure you can isolate it. I… I can feel the anger that it has at everything… It won't stop here at Remnant or back on Earth. _

_End of Log_

The battle at Beacon had finally ended. Students and teachers alike began to lick their wounds. As with every large-scale fight, there were casualties. Luckily for the remains of Team RCWY and Team JNPR it wasn't anyone they knew personally.

Jaune watched hollow eyed as a red haired boy cried over the body of a girl with the exact same hair color. Tears tracked down the unknown boy's face as he sobbed horsely. _Siblings._. His eyes glanced up at the stars that seemed to be shining in a somber fashion while his nose took in the sickly sweet smell of death.

His gaze turned to his partner, who was trying unsuccessfully to calm down a furious Weiss from following them herself. The news she gave them hit like a ton of bricks. _They came for Cyan. They came and got him. Why?_ It was the question that he and the others had asked themselves many times.

"Weiss, try to calm down and think through this rationally… You informed the headmaster. The police are sure to do something f-"

"That isn't good enough! _I_ should be doing something to help him, not standing around here."

But none of it affected the poor Arc boy, his attention still fixated on the dead girl' body… _I can't take this… If this is war then I don't want to have any part of it. _Jaune suddenly felt a comforting squeeze on his shoulder, followed by the lilac eyes of a certain blonde brawler.

"Hey vomit boy how are you holdin' up?" Her tone surprised the knight. Instead of the cheery unfailable optimism even in dire times, was a somber and caring tone. The shock of Yang's sudden appearance tore his gaze away from the heart wrenching seen.

"Good as it can get, I suppose."

She sat down next to the duo from JNPR. They sat in silence, gazing on the carnage that the White Fang had caused. "How is Ruby?" Yang frowned her eyes gazing the room for her little sister. When the blonde brawler couldn't find hers she sighed deeply, "After the end when we found out one of our own was missing... She couldn't take it." Yang's eyes fell on the same scene that Jaune had been watching not that long ago. "She feels like she failed as a team leader. Combined that with all the death around the school right now and shes a wreck."

Jaune's expression mimicked her own. "It isn't her fault though…" Yang let out a humorless laugh and leaned back into laying position on the floor. "Tell her that." The knight leaned down next to her. The two gazed into the skies, a sad but comforting silence between the two.

"At least the stars are still there."

"Yeah."

* * *

Blake fliched horribly as another scream rang out through the empty building. Adam had insisted that she come along for the 'fun'. But when the small knicks with his sword became longer gashes she hurried up and left as fast as her legs could carry her. She slid down the wall she was leaning on, covering her mouth while tears streamed down her face.

_He's is right… This isn't the White Fang I grew up in. _Another pained scream echoed around the building, followed by a unidentifiable wet sound. The ninja's mind flashed back to her conversation earlier with the engineer.

_ Cyan turned away from the window and walked close up to her, "You may be a member of the White Fang, but you aren't one of them." The engineer gestured out the door, "Any of the other people out there would've started by beating me to within an inch of my life." Cyan poked her in the shoulder playfully, "but you, on the other hand, try to talk me out of it first."_

_Blake started to speak, but cut herself off, the ninja's mouth was hung open in shock. Cyan narrowed his eyes and looked at her right in the her own, "Now ask yourself, is this kidnapping a engineer and attacking a well-known academy really going to bring peace?"_

And now he was wishing he hadn't been born. Adam had mentioned in passing the method he was going to do, and it was… excessive, even by torture standards. The leader of the White Fang had only laughed at her terrified expression, "We _will _get the information we need. You can bet on that. If not the first day the second, and if not the second then the third. The point is he isn't getting out of this until he gives us the info we need." The smile on his face still haunted her mind.

She slid down to the ground slowly, contemplating her life decisions. Blake's eyes shot over to the door as it opened. Adam's bloody face poked out, the signature sadistic smile plastered on. "Come here for a minute." Blake stood up shakily, _I don't want to see this, I don't want to see this, I don't want to see this._ Her knees wanted to give out, she strode unsteadily to the door.

_The black haired teen turned away, her thoughts full of what the engineer had said. "Blake." She turned around to see Cyan with a small smirk, "Just remember no matter what happens. Ozpin would let you into Beacon with open arms."_

The funny thing was, that she couldn't remember giving him her name. Adam opened the door fully, exposing Cyan. Blake gasped and the leader of the White Fang's smile grew seemingly impossibly wide. "Give the man a hand, because he's only got one." Blake rushed towards the pale engineer, who was tied to a chair. She grabbed the stump that used to be his left arm, the limb was gone from the shoulder. There was a sloppy cauterization job done on what was left of the appendage.

"Adam this is way too far! You could have killed him!"

The masked man's smile faltered, and he pulled out a rag and began, "It's not like we weren't going to kill him after we got the info later." Blake stared at him, her yellow eyes scanning his cover face unsuccessfully for signs of falsehood. _This… this isn't the Adam I knew… This is… someone else._

The ninja said nothing, as she untied Cyan. Adam snorted, "Good, I was done for the day anyways." The leader walked out of the room before looking over his shoulder. "So Cyan, make sure you're ready for round two tomorrow." And with that last remark, he shut the door. The sound of his receding footsteps the only sound in the building.

Blake pulled Cyan's half conscious body up, slinging his good arm around her shoulder. It was disturbing how much weight that arm actually carried. She supported him past the other White Fang members, who jeered at the unfortunate human, and into the room they had kept him in before.

The cat faunus set her charge down as gently as possible. The engineer's body slumped down like a rag doll, his heavy panting finally dying down to a wheeze. "I… told… you… that… you weren't… like them." Blake leaned down to get a better look at the arm, shushing him, "Don't talk. Save your strength." _I can't let this happen again. _her thoughts turned to the changed leader. The two had been partners, no, more like family. Sometime in the last three months though something had changed. Instead of the quiet anger at humanity that painted the rise of the White Fang from a peaceful demonstration group to an admittedly violent organization, into this sadistic man that enjoyed causing pain to anyone.

Her eyes focused on the broken Cyan, _I'm getting you out of here._

* * *

A day had passed since the battle. The students were given the week off school for mourning the dead. Weiss sat away from the rest of her team, in Ozpin's office across from the man himself. Her light blue eyes glaring coldly at the headmaster. If he was fazed by it, the Ozpin didn't show it in the slightest

"So what are we going to do?"

The headmaster's expression never changed, "We have managed to track Mr. Novak's Omni-Tool using Verdant's help." Said A.I. appeared on the desk, instead of the sassy, sarcastic Verdant they knew, the green figure's posture showed no emotion.

"_Luckily for us, they haven't left Vale. They are located at one of the old dock warehouses. The scouting report reveal that there is a small number of White Fang operatives there"_

Weiss stood up sharply, "Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go get him!" Surprisingly Ozpin smirked, "Thats exactly what we are going to do. Professor Oobleck will be accompanying you and the rest of your team." The professor took a swig of coffee, "Consider this your first mission. Go tell the rest of your team mates."

"Thank you, sir! When do we leave?"

"_As soon as possible."_

The heiress gave a rushed curtsy and ran out the door. She slowed down for the stairs and when she made it to the bottom she took off for the sister's room. Weiss' furious pounding on the door was met by a depressed looking leader. "What do you want?" Weiss flinched slightly at the hostility in Ruby's tone, "Get your weapon ready, we are going to get our engineer back."

Ruby perked up and opened the door fully, letting Weiss access to the room. The white haired teen looked around. The sister's room was much neater than she thought it would be. One could differentiate from who owned what side fairly easily. The one that she could tell was Ruby's side had weapon posters, and the odd assortment of oils and polishes for Crescent Rose. Yang's on the other hand had many pictures of half-naked men in provocative poses, and a large, and Weiss meant _large_ amount of hair care products.

The obvious sound a shower was the dominant source of noise in the room. Ruby strode quickly up to the bedroom door and yelled in. "Yang! Get out of the shower! We are going to go get Cyan!" The water immediately stopped, and Yang stepped out not long after with just a towel around her body. "Let me get dressed. Then we can save Engi!"

Weiss flushed and turned around, "I-Idiot! Do you have any sense of decency?!" The blonde stared flatly at the heiress before laughing, the first time she had laughed since the battle. "Sorry Weiss, I didn't know you were there."

The heiress walked out of the room hastily before anything else inappropriate could happen, "It's fine. Just hurry!"

Ruby shut the door behind her. Weiss pondered the crimsonette's earlier hostility but wrote it off as sadness about their comrade. Her scroll rang suddenly, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"_You forgot to get the location of the Bullhead that's taking you down."_

Weiss facepalmed, "Right, right. Where is it?" Verdant let out a cool chuckle, "_Just outside the main building. Oobleck already knows so just get Ruby and Yang there."_ Weiss sighed in relief, at this rate Cyan would be home in no time. "I just told them. I'll meet you out there." Weiss hung up and speed walked over to the room she shared with Cyan.

She dressed into her combat attire and strapped on Myrtenaster. She glanced briefly at the engineer's bed to spot his N7 jacket. Weiss walked slowly up to the bed and gently picked up the jacket. The unfamiliar symbols gazed back at her, The heiress mind flashed back to a month ago. After she had lost her first simulation battle.

* * *

"_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Weiss screamed, she flung her scabbard against the wall of the girls' locker room. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It wasn't fair. She had trained way harder than that damn second year did. She worked hard every day while that stupid, stupid, stupid…!_

_The heiress took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. It hurt the white haired teen to lose any kind of competition. She sighed, nothing could make this day better. Nothing. Weiss put her school uniform on and strode out of the locker room head held high, not really expecting anyone to be there. _

"_Hey." Weiss was surprised to find her partner. The guy who hated being involved in any kind of social conflict was the one to stay, it made her heart flutter, but she quickly quashed it. "Hey yourself." She really didn't feel like scaring him off with anger, she would have to contain it. The two walked in silence. "You feel like eating?" the engineer put forward, the heiress shook her head in silence as the duo passed by the door to the cafeteria. "So what do you want to do then?" Weiss sighed, "I don't know." _

_They walked passed a window and Cyan looked outside, "It's a beautiful day." His partner nodded absent mindedly, her thoughts focused on what she could've done to win the match. "Come with me, there's a place I need to show you. The male grabbed Weiss by the hand, successfully snapping the heiress out of her reprieve. A light blush dusted her cheeks while Cyan lead her outside. "Where are we going?" _

"_You know how sometimes I just leave to be in solitude?"_

"_Yes, Verdant complains about it every night."  
_

_Cyan chuckled, the duo made their way till they were at a fountain near the back of the school. The garden it was located in reminded Weiss of her family's garden back at the Schnee Manor. Oak trees stood tall and proud, while the grass was a healthy deep green. The fountain itself was mounted on one of the walls of the academy, A lion's head with a flow of water trickling out of it being the only design. The rest of it was simple. The sheer aura of comfort that surrounded the area awed the young Schnee, "How did you find this place?" _

_Cyan didn't say anything, he just led her over to a tree and sat down. Weiss hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to him. "Ozpin showed Jaune and I this place about three days into school. Sometimes I bring a good book or video game and sit here for hours." Weiss stared incredulously at him, "So your telling me when the rest of your team is scouring the academy looking for you because you didn't show up for dinner, is because you are out here?" Cyan smirked slyly, "Yep." he made sure that he popped the p._

_The two just sat and talked for at least an hour before it started to sprinkle. The heiress cursed whoever decided that the thin material of the school uniform would be adequate protection from the rain. "I guess we better get back inside." Cyan stood up and held out his hand to help Weiss up. The duo began walking, and before they were even halfway to inside, the white haired girl was already shivering. The engineer looked at her oddly before unzipping his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Here. It isn't much, but it's better than nothing." _

_The heiress nodded thankfully the slipped the hoodie on. She was surprised by how warm it was, and the faint smell of cologne was a nice touch. Finally, the pair made it back into the academy. The rain continued unabated as they finally made it inside soaking wet. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling some hot chocolate." Weiss couldn't help but smile at the childish thought. "I think I'll join you in that." She looked at the her soaked body , and Cyan's equally soaked one, "After we change into dry clothes."_

_After the clothes had been changed and the duo were sitting in their room with cups of hot cocoa, Weiss returned the N7 jacket, neatly folded. "Thanks for letting me wear it." Cyan just shrugged and took a sip of his cocoa. "So what is the story behind that jacket any way? You treat it like it's your most valuable possession."_

_Cyan looked up from his cup, "That's because it is. My sister gave it to me on my birthday last year." The heiress tilted her head to the side, "So you and your sister are close?" The engineer frowned, "We were." he then added quietly, "She died a few days after my birthday." Weiss' hand shot up to her mouth, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" The male waved her off, "You're right you didn't. Don't worry." Cyan let out a humorless laugh, "Olive would probably would call me stupid for valuing it so much."_

Weiss' fingers gingerly traced the N7. He never mention his sister, Olive, again. Probably still too fresh. She slipped it on like she had done that day not to long ago, the warmth was gone but the smell of good cologne was still there. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell, then quickly took the jacket off and focusing back on her goal to get _her_ engineer back.

She stepped out of her bedroom door and sprinted to the main courtyard. Everyone had loaded in already, Ruby was yelling to her, 'C'mon Weiss." The heiress quickly jumped into the aircraft and sat down next to her teammates and professor. The Bullhead took off in the direction of the Vale harbor.

* * *

Blake carried Cyan from the torture room back to his room again, this time missing the other arm as well as the first. If he was light before then he weighed significantly less now. The ninja set the unconscious engineer down, and pulled out his Jet Boots from where she had been hiding them. She quickly strapped them to his feet, and headed to the door.

Bonnie had done her job and there were no other faunus in the area. The cat faunus grabbed the engineer and slung him over her shoulder. Poking her head out of the door again, she saw no one. Blake ran stealthily out of the warehouse, successfully remaining undetected so far.

Just as the black haired teen made it to the city she heard the frantic shouts of other faunus. Blake kicked on an extra burst of speed, trying to put as much distance between herself and the White Fang as possible. Cyan groaned in pain on her back, trying in vain to ignore the phantom pains of his missing limbs.

The ninja ducked into a building. All she needed to do was make it to the main part of town, and the White Fang would back off. Adam was crazy sure, but he wasn't stupid. Attacking again in the same area would without a doubt cause heavier action then what would already be coming. The patter of footsteps ran past the building she was in.

Blake waited a few more moments to make sure that all of her pursuers were gone before she shot out the back door and kept on running. This pattern repeated itself a few times, Blake ducking into building, and escaping out the back before they could search it.

The ninja panted hoarsely, she was almost there. Suddenly a familiar purple head popped in through the door, eyes wide and frantic. "Blake, mate, you and the boy need to get a move on. Adam is tracking ya with that engineering tool. He is headed right for you two." Blake nodded and got ready to run before Bonnie's hand stopped her. Tears fell from the rabbit faunus' eyes, "The rest of my crew 'as already gotten out, if you make it to them in the city park then you have a fighting chance." She turned to the door, "Tell Foxy tha'... I'm sorry."

Blake's throat clenched up, "What are you going to do?" The cat faunus knew the answer as tears began flowing from her own eyes. "I'm g'nna buy you some time. Now get going!" The cat faunus turned sharply and ran out of the building, leaving Bonnie to her fate.

The ninja didn't stop running, Cyan hanging limply on her shoulder. She had to make it to safety for Bonnie's sake.

_Excerpt from the fourth audio log of Adam Taurus_

_Step three: In order to get the… thing… out of my body you will need a special program that I am leaving a copy of in the data of this log. Isn't it funny how it says it used to be human but it still hates its race? It's influence is getting stronger… I don't know how much longer I can still remain myself._

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**Heyy guys! Hope you liked this chapter, its a little bit darker than I prefer to write but for the sake of plot, it had to be done. Anyways, leave a review and tell me how I did. Thanks for reading!**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	10. White Fang Part 3

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the tenth chapter of Team RWCY. Amazing that I made it this far, I usually have trouble committing to things. So I'm glad that I got this far and hopefully much farther than I am at now. **_

_**As for the darkness of the last chapter, I hated it writing it more than most of you hated reading it, believe me. Cyan is suppose to be a reflection of myself and I know for sure that I wouldn't want to be tortured. So that will be the end of that stuff.**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**Also, I wanted to see if you guys wanted a 'filler chapter' during the three month time skip. Let me know in your reviews!**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the fifth audio log of Adam Taurus_

_S-step four: Once the time *pant* has passed for it in isolation the thing will enter a 'coma'. This is when it is vulnerable to *wheeze* destruction. You must delete it's core data via interface *cough, cough* with another A.I.. Make sure you don't get there before the five hour period, otherwise it will 'infect' your A.I.._

_End of excerpt_

"We have a lot of movement down there. The White Fang are chasing something_." _Yang said suddenly, breaking the tense silence,Professor Oobleck nodded sagely, "Yes, it would appear so." Ruby's eyes lit up, "You think it might be Cyan?" The group sat together with Ruby next to Weiss, and Oobleck in Cyan's spot next to Yang. The heiress had been quite the entire way to the docks. "Only one way to find out, kids." The history professor's coffee mug folded out into a club. A small pilot light coming from the opening. He smacked the door button and the hatch opened.

"Let's go."

Weiss was the first to jump, followed by Yang, Ruby, and Oobleck. The first the group heard as they hit the ground was gunfire and yells of pain. "Split up. Don't engage unless you have to, and use your headset to inform the others when you find Mr. Novak." And with that the doctor sped off. "Alright Yang, you go there, Weiss you…" The crimsonette turned to see that the Schnee in question was no where to be seen. "Fine. Whatever." The unusual bitterness in the leader's tone caused her sister to frown before she shot off in the opposite direction.

Ruby was still grumbling as she used her semblance to sprinted along the only other way that hadn't been chosen. She speedily made her way behind the White Fang's line. Information was important, and right now there was only one way to get it. The young teenager stealthily followed a patrol of White Fang listening to their conversation. The two were an odd pair, One was fat and wearing orange armor while the other was skinny and taller in maroon armor. The maroon one turned to his companion.

"Hey."

"Yeah"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

" It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why _are _we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

The deepness of the statement caused Ruby to forget her irritation and sweatdrop. The fat faunus' companion looked bewildered , "What? I meant why are we out _here_ in this alley when we know that kid is over in that building there." The soldier gestured to the abandoned building. Ruby internally cheered at her unbelievable luck as she made her way around the two silently. The maroon soldier head turned back to his companion giving Ruby free access to the building.

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh… hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No… Why aren't we going in there again?"

"Are you crazy? We can't fight."

"Do you just want to pretend we never saw him?"

"Sounds good to me."

The leader made her way into the building and out of earshot of the strange duo's deep conversation. She strode quietly out into the broken down building building looking for any sign of the engineer's presence. The crimsonette's silver eyes traced the aged paint and broken furniture. "Cyan? Where are you? It's me Ruby!" Her voice was a loud whisper and next thing the crimsonette knew there was a blade at her throat. "Wha' do we 'ave 'ere? Yew ain't White Fang." Ruby stood perfectly still, not wanting to provoke the male voice behind her. It sounded almost… piratey? "Oi'm gunna turn yew around, don't dew anything and Oi promise not tae keehaul yew."

The leader turned around to reveal a battered looking fox faunus with an eyepatch and red long unkempt red hair. Two fox ears poked up from the top of his head and swiveled sporadically. Dried blood caked on his side, a wound that he held a towel over with his other hand. "Now, tell ole' Foxy why you're 'ere. 'Ow do yew know the laddy?" The young crimsonette kept composure, her silver eyes staring right into Foxy's single yellow one. "Cyan is part of my team, and as his leader I demand that you take me to him."

The duo had a staring contest for a tense moment, before the battered fox smiled sadly, "Alrig' lassie, Oi'll 'ake yew tae 'im." The pirate pulled down his cutlass and hobbled past the crimsonette painfully. "Are you alright, Mr. Foxy?" Ruby spoke with cautious tone and warily followed Foxy deeper into the building, the fox grunted, "Jus' a fles' wound, not'in to 'orry about." He stood in front of a closed door and turned back to the scythe weilder, "Yer lad, 'as been… roug'ed up." Foxy hesitated and his ears stopped jerking to lie flat, "Jus' prepare yerself."

The faunus opened the door and held it open for Ruby, she walked in without hesitation. Her eyes fell on the engineer and she had to bite back a scream.

* * *

"_No signs of Cyan yet."_

Weiss sighed as she ducked into a building to avoid _another_ White Fang Patrol. The heiress' frustration that she hadn't found her partner yet, Verdant had decided to accompany her in her Scroll and was floating next her, a frown on her face. "We need to just beat down one of those dirty faunus and force them to tell us." Verdant raised a digital eyebrow and replied sarcastically, _"Riiight, because the people that are searching for him, the same as we are, know where he is and haven't picked him up yet."_

The white haired teen turned her icy glare on the A.I.. "Do you have a better idea? I'm dying to hear it." Weiss peered around her cover, revealing that the coast was clear. She stood up and casted a glyph to boost her to the top of the two-story building to get a better view. The A.I. retort was interrupted by the heiress' headset crackled to life.

"This is Ruby, I found him. Come to my location."

The white haired teen frowned at lack of chiper tone her leader was known for. _Did something happen to him? Is he…_ Weiss shook her head before pulling out her Scroll and checking Ruby's location. She jumped off the top of the building and began sprinting after landing. _You excited to see your boyfriend or something~?" _ Weiss nearly tripped, she glanced to Verdant's smirking face, her own taking a faint blush, "W-wha?"

"_Oh nothing~!"_

"How does Cyan deal with you on a constant basis?"

"_Please, I'm the most personable A.I. you will ever meet."_

Eventually, the pair made it to the building that Ruby entered earlier, only to be met with the said girl's pale face greeting her. Weiss approached cautiously, bile creeping up in the back of her throat. "Ruby…?"

"He's alive."

The sense of relief flooded through her system, and a small smile made it's way to her face. "Give me a heart attack why don't you." Ruby's expression didn't change, there was even a small hint of anger in her eyes. "Weiss… he doesn't have arms any more." Ruby shuddered, "They cut them off as part of their torture."

The hieress' face dropped, "What!?" Ruby stepped out of the doorway, prompting Weiss to rush through, Verdant hot on her heels. She passed by a sober a strange looking fox faunus that if Weiss would've had enough sense to think about it at the time she would've reacted violently, but she passed by him and walked into the only other room in the small house.

The white haired teen's hand shot to her mouth. Cyan lay, propped against the wall, two stumps replacing the arms that once worked on machines, and fight Grimm. Weiss rushed over to the engineer's side and began inspecting the wounds. They were cauterized, which meant less chance of infection, but it was done sloppily and uncaringly. "Cyan…"

"Hey…" The injured teen's eyes opened partially. "Hold still I'm making sure your… wounds are properly taken care of." If Cyan heard her the heiress he didn't acknowledge her, his gaze focused on the back wall, "Its been awhile since we last hung out." Weiss remained quiet and let him ramble, "C'mon Olive, I want to see if we can beat that boss now. You can play Lloyd, and I'll play Zelos. We can go fight Mithos." The heiress silently took care of his stumps, Verdant remained quite, floating with an unreadable expression. _"If you don't mind, I'm going to go back in his head."_

Outside of the room, Foxy stood up straight and turned to the shadows. "Oy, Blakey. We need tae talk." The cat faunus appeared out of the shadows, her face a mask of worry. "There converging here, Adam knows where we are and Bonnie…" Her voiced trailed off, Foxy's yellow eye closed. "Alrig' so thats 'ow its gunna be." He removed his hand from his towel, letting drop to the floor. The hand was revealed to be a sharp hook. Foxy strode past Yang and Oobleck, who had arrived minutes ago. "Foxy?" The pirate turned back to the ninja, a somber grin. "I'll buy yew guys time tae escape." He gazed sadly at the floor, "My crew's dead. It's jus' ole' Foxy left now." and without another word the pirate fox strode out of the house.

Yang looked back and forth between the door and Blake, "Why is he leaving now? The Bullhead is going to be here soon." Oobleck shook his head, "My dear, I believe that he doesn't care if he makes it back in time or not."

* * *

"Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss rose from her seat quickly, almost knocking over the coffee table in front of her, along with the rest of her team and JNPR and Aurelius. The group hadn't left since Cyan had been checked in, which was over two hours ago. The Bullhead came not long after Foxy drew the White Fang members away. Blake had accompanied them after encouragement from Oobleck, much to the heiress displeasure.

Now all of the teams were located in the schools infirmary waiting room. Weiss strode up to the nurse who had called her after a quick glance at Ruby and Yang. "Yes?" The nurse smiled warmly, "The patient is conscious and lucid, so you can go see him now." When the whole group stood up she put a hand up, "No more than two at a time. At least for today" The heiress turned to the sisters, "You two go first." She earned a curious glance from Ruby before the two followed the nurse.

Eventually, all of them went through to see their injured friend until only Weiss remained. She stood in front of her partner's door, and knocked. "Come in." The heiress opened the door, revealing the armless engineer.

"Hey."

She looked him right in the eyes, there was no haziness, they were focused happy but sad at the same time. "How do you feel?" Weiss blurted it out before she stop it, mentally face palming. To her surprise Cyan smiled slightly, "Decent considering." He gestured to a seat next to the bed, "Why don't you sit down?" The heiress took the offered seat and scooted it closer to the bedside. They sat in silence for a good minute before Cyan twitched nervously, "W-what about you? Are you okay?"

The heiress frowned, why was she acting like this? Sure, she had admitted that she cared for the engineer a great amount, but there was something else. Weiss quickly tired to change the subject, "So what are you going to do after you get out of here?" Cyan raised an eyebrow, "Go back to school..?"

"You can't fight Grimm without arms! I won't allow it!"

Her partner gave her an incredulous look, before understanding dawned on him and he began to chuckle. Weiss was almost seeing red now, "Why are you laughing!?" He stopped laughing "You do know they have metal prosthetics that work almost identically to an arm, right?" The engineer nodded his head towards his arm stumps, "Fish is apparently the leader of anatomic engineering. Aurelius told me that he is making them right now, actually, and they will be ready for use by tomorrow afternoon The heiress froze before facepalming, "Yes, I just didn't think of that. and so soon?" Cyan shrugged, "Better sooner than later. I would rather not be short two limbs longer than I have to."

Light blue eyes locked with brown ones, "How are you taking this so well after all you've been through in these last two days?" The smile faded and for a moment Weiss saw a flash of pain in his eyes then the mask was back in place.

"I'm not too sure myself."

"Lying isn't becoming of a hunter in training."

Cyan responded by sticking his tongue out at her childishly, causing the white haired teen to roll her eyes. The two continued chatting through dinner and into night. Blake watched the two sleeping, Weiss leaning forward in her chair, her face inches away from Cyan's own. Both were out for the night. The cat faunus was acutely aware of the headmaster silent footsteps thanks to her faunus hearing, and wasn't surprised when he came to halt next to her.

"I must thank you for rescuing my student."

"I'm not sure if it counts if I helped kidnap him."

"Still… You redeemed yourself today. Now I have a question to ask you…"

Blake turned to face the aged man curiously. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk. He reach into his coat pocket and pulled out some papers. Ozpin handed them to Blake, they were an application for enrollment at Beacon.

"Let me get this straight, you want an Ex-White Fang operative at your school?"

"I don't see you as a risk, and tell me… If you don't take my offer, where will you go?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Think about it at least."

And without another word the professor was gone. Blake stared at the man's retreating form and back to the paper.

"Take a picture this is adorable!"

"Nora! Be quiet, you'll wake them."

"That position can't be comfortable…"

"I know. How can she sleep like that?"

Cyan groggily opened his eyes, his sleep disturbed by the giggling voices. He focused his vision only to find a certain Schnee's sleeping face inches away from his own. The engineer took a moment to process the situation before his face turned a deep crimson. The quite giggling grew into chuckles. The engineer tried to sit up, only to realise that he had no arms again.

_Well this is problematic._

_Out of all the things you could've said to describe that you used 'problematic' instead of 'horrifying' or 'depressing'._

_You know that I think that this horrifying and depressing. I just don't want the other's to see it._

_You really need to value yourself._

_So you keep on telling me._

Using his ab muscles, Cyan forced himself into a sitting position. Eyeing the three culprits to his loss of sleep. Aurelius, Ren, and Nora gave him a two fingered salute. "Morning CyCy!" The engineer grumbled at the two of them "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Fish finished your arms about half an hour ago. He can put them on whenever you are ready."

Cyan nodded, he looked down to the sleeping heiress and called out quietly, "Weiss, time to get up." The white haired teen opened a sleepy eye and glared at him, "I was having a good dream and you ruined it." The engineer laughed nervously, "Well, uh, we have company behind you." The heiress' eyes widened, "What?" She stood up straight, fixing her hair with hands and smoothing out the wrinkles. _Ugh, now I'm stiff. Not sleeping like that anymore._ With one last passing farewell at Cyan she left without acknowledging the others.

Ren frowned, "That was rude." Cyan tried to rub the back of his head but stopped when he remembered his lack of said extremities. "I'm pretty sure she's just stressed." Aurelius stepped forward, "So, old pal of mine, you ready to become a cyborg?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Adam's mouth was set in a snarl, "You idiots let him getaway?!" He grabbed an unfortunate white fang member by the arm and threw him into the ocean. "And we've lost five of the best operatives that we had in this lot." Blake deserting him hurt more than losing the bunny, fox, chicken, and bear ever could. She was like his little sister, and the fact that she betrayed him…

He grit his teeth, and swung around and punched through a wall of a nearby house, shattering the house into dust. The weird light had activated and he was glowing a deep crimson. In his hand he held a broken sniper rifle barrel, and a bloody eyepatch. The two of them had put up quite the fight and if they would've fought together they could have possibly beaten him.

Bonnie was tricky to fight, everytime he would get close enough to land a blow she would jump out of way with her semblance, teleporting. The sniper was insanely accurate aswell, the masked faunus rubbed his right shoulder, were a nasty purple bruise had formed. The only problem with teleportation in battle is eventually your opponent can predict what you will do. And that's how Bonnie Scarlatina died, impaled on the end of his blade.

Foxy was much harder opponent to fight, the fox faunus being a seasoned veteran of combat knew how to use his hook and cutlass along with his speed semblance to become quite the irritation. Even though he was wounded, the pirate had almost won. Adam grinned to himself, he never did play fair though, and his 'Synchronization', as O'malley called it, did boost his reflexes to insane proportions.

"Uh, sir?"

The leader of the White Fang was snapped out of his musing by the orange soldier from earlier. He was scarred if the shaky legs were anything to go by. "Yes?" The fat faunus flinched from his hostile tone but continued, "T-the Altesian Army is on the move after hearing about the two incidents in Vale."

Adam 'tched' before walking back towards the main group, "Tell the others to pack up, we are leaving Vale." The orange armored man scurried off hastily to tell the others. The masked man took one last look at Beacon before he too left.

_Excerpt from the Journal of Ruby Rose_

_I was surprised when Weiss sent me and Yang through first. I'm guessing that it was because she wanted to be alone with him. Just like the selfish spoiled brat I know she is. Aurelius told me that she had actually fallen asleep in the room with Cyan. I don't understand how someone as nice as Cyan could like someone as mean as Weiss. It's just four years though, and after four I never have to see that dumb white haired jerk again._

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry this chapter was a little late! I've been studying for finals in a few weeks. No fun :(. Anyways. marronmario gave me a good idea a few chapters ago about synchronise that I've decided I will use. Thanks man/woman!**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	11. Team Time

_**Hey guys/gals! SmallTownGamer here with another chapter of Team RCWY. This one had quite a bit more fluff than normal. Hopefully that isn't a bad thing. I also go no feedback in if you guys wanted a filler-ish chapter that explained how Cyan and Weiss bond got stronger, and how Teams RCWY and JNPR got the bond that they share. It would take place in the three month time skip.**_

_**Anyways, here is the chapter.**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of Blake Belladonna_

_I don't understand why the headmaster of this school is so forgiving. I was part of the White Fang for Dust's sake! It's almost like he didn't care that I helped kidnap Cyan and attacked the school. I don't get it. Why are these people so nice?_

_End of Excerpt_

"How does it feel?"

Cyan hopped off the table and tested out his new arms, wires connected them to Fish's computer. The grey metal shined in the bright lighting of the infirmary room. The prosthetic did a good job of mimicking the arms they replaced. The elbow had a plate of metal covering it, protecting the sensitive wiring of the joint. The knuckled were like individual boxes with the fingers poking out. It was a simple but effective design.

Team RCWY had accompanied their engineer in his operation. Ruby had begun nerding out over the tech, while Yang tried to hold her back. Weiss herself sat quietly, only observing Cyan curling his arms and wagging his fingers.

"It feels alright so far."

Fish grabbed the Plasma Cutter that Cyan had built earlier. "Take that apart, and build it again. I'll configure your arms while you do it." he handed it to the engineer, who grabbed it with his new robotic hands. He set it down on a desk table and began to disassemble it much Ruby's pleasure.

"Can I watch?!"

The engineer nodded, to focused on the work to give a verbal answer. Just when he pulled the dust heater out his left arm fell limp. Fish gave it irritated glare, "Give me a sec." After he hit a few keys the arm came back to life and Cyan continued working, successfully disassembling the weapon into parts.

The shark faunus watched the screen, for any irregularities in the operation of the arms. The engineer finished putting it back together, and held it up to firing position at the wall. The laser sights trained on the painting of a beach.

"Alright everything looks fine. Remember, those are only the vanilla model. You can come by later today and customize them if you wish." The engineer nodded his thanks, picked up his N7 jacket and pulled it on. Fish waved him off and walked out of the room leaving all of Team RCWY together for the first time in awhile.

"Alright, see you guys!" Cyan turned to walked off, but Yang angrily caught his arm. "You've been gone for three days being tortured, All of us have been worried sick." She gestured to her sister, "Ruby didn't sleep a wink because she was worried about you." The leader kicked her feet, head hung in embarrassment. The engineer flinched, "No, Engi, you are doing stuff with your team, and you will like it." She began dragging the teen by his mechanical wrist, and drug him off. She glanced back at the bewildered Weiss and embarrassed Ruby, "Are you two coming? We're going shopping in Vale."

* * *

"I just wanted to play video games in peace…"

Weiss rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. Team RCWY was sitting in a booth at the Vale Mall, shopping bags were stacked besides them. Cyan was resigned to his fate of carrying all of them back to the Bullhead himself. Yang took a loud slurp of her shake nonchalantly, "Well it's better than having you god knows where, being a loner when you have three women who want to spend time with you." The statement caused engineer to flush, the brawler laughed while gesturing to his jacket, "We need to find you another jacket to wear as well." Cyan looked visibly offended, "What's wrong with my jacket?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head, "Well, you wear it everyday… It get's… old?" the engineer frowned, "I wash it every week…" Weiss grimaced before adding, "There's nothing wrong with it. You just need some variety." Her eyes softened a little, "I know how important it is to you." The male of group grumbled before grunting his acceptance of change.

_Wow, I didn't think you would ever switch out that jacket._

_Well, I honestly don't think Olive would want me just to wear the jacket she gave me either._

_Right…_

_Are you alright? _

_Yeah… Just thinking…_

"C'mon Cyan!" Ruby tugged on his arm, pulling him from the booth. "Jeez, I'm coming." One of the first things that Cyan had learned about Ruby was that she liked contact with her close friends. The engineer found it adorable and endearing, so when Ruby laced her fingers through his own mechanical ones he didn't think anything of it.

The leader laced her other hand through Yang's and looked expectantly at Weiss. The heiress sighed, but but her small hand in Cyan's larger one. The group kept walking ignoring the stares they go from other people in the mall.

They passed by an old school gaming store, and Cyan stopped suddenly, accidentally yanking his skipping leader back. He murmured an apology before untangling his hands from the two girls. Yang groaned, "We can look at video games later!" The engineer gave her a smirk over his shoulder, "Seeing as you dragged me here, I believe I am entitled to go to one store." and without another word he walked into the store and straight to the GameCube section.

_Isn't it odd that this is a different world but they have the same video games?_

_I try not to think too hard about that kind of thing. Besides, If they have the game I'm looking for then it's Nostalgia Street for the rest of the break._

_Is this the 'one' you keep telling me about?_

_Yeah. I hope they have it._

Cyan stood, staring at the selection of games. A small frown beginning to form, on his face. "Hmm…" He felt someone tap on his shoulder, and he heard Weiss' voice, "What are you looking for?" The engineer's eyes scanned the selection of games till his eyes fell on a specific one, and he smiled. "Found it."

Cyan grabbed the game and brought it up to the register, payed for it and thanked the clerk. "That's a good game. The best one in the series." Cyan nodded, smile plastered on his face, "I used to play it all the time with my sister."'

He ignored the curious looks from his teammates, "Are we going?" Yang raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

Not long after they had bought Cyan a new jacket, a white one with blue sleeves. The group was just leaving when Yang's head snapped up, "Oh yeah! We need to get some dresses!" She turned to Weiss and Ruby, "Lets go!" The brawler held up her hand triumphantly.

"I already have one that I'm going to use." The blonde gave the heiress an incredulous look before grabbing Ruby and running off, "The mall closes in two hours, we will be back!" Cyan sighed and put down the mountain of shopping bags, making sure to keep his two bags in hand.

_I guess that's one of the positive things about metal arms, no more muscle fatigue in them._

_Hey! Look at you being an optimist!_

"So…"

Cyan snapped to the present to see Weiss looking at him expectantly, "Did you get a tuxedo for the dance yet?" The engineer's face turned blank, "...Was I suppose to?" The heiress rolled her eyes and facepalmed, "Yes." She turned to go inside, "Might as well do it now. Come with me."

* * *

Cyan stood uncomfortably in the suit Weiss picked out for him. The heiress herself was meticulously making sure everything was perfect. Other ties, belts, and the like were scattered across the floor haphazardly. "Hmm… Blue really is your color." The engineer pulled on the blue necktie, trying to loosen the pressure on his throat. "Are we good to go?"

To Cyan's dismay Weiss shook her head, "No, A darker blue would be even better. She turned to the tie rack nearby and began searching for the right color. The engineer sighed deeply, eyes wandering around the room. "Here." The heiress grabbed the neck tie and strode back up to Cyan. "Hold still."

The duo were only a few inches apart and suddenly the distance seemed really small to the engineer. A light red dusted his cheeks, and he turned his head. Weiss' top was a little… low. He pulled on the collar only for the heiress to slap his hand away, "Stop." Cyan just focused on keeping his eyes averted.

_After three months I hoped that I broke you off your cowardice… It's a shame, you were just about to get your man card back._

_How many times do we need to talk about the time and place for these comments?_

"It's rude to have a private conversation when you have company." Weiss was giving him an irritated look. The engineer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry." The heiress humphed and pulled her hands away, nodding at her work. "You look nice." Cyan turned to the mirror in the room. He was wearing a standard black tux with black pants. The white dress shirt accompanied by the dark blue tie. "I would like it a lot more if I could move in it." The white haired teen rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder, only to hiss in pain and grab her hand when she made contact with the metal appendage.

Cyan turned to her concerned, but Weiss waved it off, "It's fine." Her eyes locked on the metal hands poking out of the sleeve. "W-What's it like anyways?" She gestured to the limb, "Having arms like that?" The engineer frowned and brought his hands up to his face for inspection. "It's almost like wearing a glove all the time." He clenched his fists, "There's feeling, but it's… reduced. I can tell when something is hot or cold but pain isn't a factor. Neither is fatigue." His frown deepened, "I feel… less than whole, you know?"

There was an awkward silence between the partners, which was interrupted by Weiss grabbing his hand, "You're still-" Her foot caught on an errant tie and she let out a squeak and stumbled forward into Cyan's chest, knocking the cyborg to the ground.

The engineer grunted at the unfamiliar weight on his chest. He breathed in heavily from his nose, taking in a strawberry scent. He opened his eyes to see Weiss herself laying on top of him. Cyan turned red and his mind shut down.

_OHMYGODTHISISLIKEACLICHEROMANCEMOVIE!ILOVEIT!KISSHERNOWYOUIDIOT!_

Weiss' eyes opened and her face turned a similar color. The two stared at each other, wide eyed and blushing. The two leaned closer together unconsciously, close enough to feel each others breath. Brown orbs searched their lighter blue counterparts, until Cyan slowly closed the distance and their lips touched. The heiress took only a minute to recover from her shock before reciprocation the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and deepening the kiss.

Eventually the pair separated for air, panting heavily, not breaking eye contact. "W-weiss… that was rude just to-" The engineer was cut off by the Weiss' lips meeting his again for a brief moment before they separated once more, "Who said I didn't like it?" Cyan's reply was cut off by the PA system.

"Attention all shoppers! Please make your final purchases. The mall closes in ten minutes!"

Weiss reluctantly got off the top of her partner, while Cyan followed suit. They gathered the suit that the heiress had picked out for him and he made the payment. "What are we?" Weiss tilted her head at the question about to answer when Ruby came speeding out of nowhere in front of the two. "Yang's all ready to go. What about you two?"

The white haired teen murmured, "We will finish this conversation in private." to which Cyan nodded. The duo ignored Ruby's questioning of why they were both still had a tinge of red around their cheeks.

* * *

"So we have every we needed to get here?" Yang looked to the other members of her team, Ruby was carrying their dresses and a bag full of hair products that they would need for the night. Weiss seemed a little out of it and she couldn't see Cyan's face past all of their purchases. The brawler checked her watch, it was five. "Where do you guys want to get dinner?

"I don't care."

"Neither do I."

"Somewhere we can get some cookies."

The blonde nodded, "Let's drop this stuff off at the Bullhead and go eat." After a short trip to the air vehicle the group stopped at Papa Joe's Hamburgers. The group took another booth and sisters sat together on one side and Weiss and Cyan on the other. The two sat a little closer then what was necessary, which irritated the brawler.

"So can you tell us what game you got?" Ruby asked innocently. Cyan smiled, "Maybe sometime later." The leader pouted, "C'moooon!" Cyan stretched his hands behind his head, smile growing wider, "I can tell you that it's a game that I haven't played since I was a kid with my sister." He put his hand down under the table and grabbed Weiss' hand subtlely. "Maybe you can play it with me someday."

"You say that about every game!"

"Well if you want to play some with me just ask."

"Can we do it when we get back?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at her little sister, "Since when have you cared so much about video games?" Ruby shrugged, "They seem like fun. You, Jaune, Ren, Aurelius, and Cyan like them so that has to mean something right?" The leader's eyes brightened, "Oh I got an idea! We can play one for a team bonding thing!" Cyan seemed to be giving it thought.

"NO ONE MOVE." A loud shout followed by the sound of a gun going off caused mass panic inside. The red ski masked man with the dual pistols stood arrogantly in front of the cash register with two others, pointing one of the guns at the clerk. "Put the money in the bag." He put away his left hand gun and held up a nylon sack. The one on the left had a blue ski mask and a shotgun aimed at a cowering man while the other one with a black ski mask aimed his rifle right at Yang.

The girls readied their weapons while Cyan's arms glowed blue with his Omni-Tool. "Boss, we have a problem over here. Looks like hunters in training." The leader grabbed the bag of money from the terrified clerk, "Just grab a hostage and don't turn your back-" The rifle wielding robber turned to face his boss, "What was that, boss? I can't hea-" The black masked robber was promptly knocked out by Yang's fists. "The leader of the robbers began swearing about his 'incompetent, stupid, morons.' Before he oped fire only for the bullets to be stopped by Cyan's recently deployed Bubble Shield.

Ruby used her semblance to speed forward and knock the shotgun out of the black masked man's hands, and hit him with a strong kick amplified by a shot from her rifle. The boss began panicking and shooting all over the place, nailing a civilian in the thigh. The man fell to the ground. Weiss wasted no time in freezing the boss with one of her glyphs.

And just like that it was over, police sirens rang. Cyan rushed over to the injured man and began deploying a dispenser. "Don't worry, guy. You're going to be fine." His Omni-Tool took a lighter shade of blue, signifying the switch from combat to medicine. "I'm going to need to pull out the bullet, Okay? This is gonna hurt some." The man nodded, his face pale. "J-just do it." He grunted in pain as the engineer removed the bullet, and began coating it Medi-Dust.

A groan caught his attention, Cyan looked to see the blue ski mask robber had somehow woken up and was pointing his shotgun right at Ruby's unsuspecting back. A malicious grin covered his face.

Time slowed down for Cyan, as he saw the man pump the gun. Ruby started to turn around, startled by the noise. The engineer reached his hand out, his Omni-Tool returning to it's original darker blue except with the fingertips being pure white. He felt his aura surge through him and he pushed out through his hand.

A bright surge or electricity erupted from the shotgun wielding man, making him convulse violently until Ruby kicked his face. Successfully knocking the man out cold. Yang bolted to Ruby's side, "Ruby, are you ok?" Before The young crimsonette could say anything her sister wrapped her in a bear hug, nearly crushing the life out of her.

Cyan breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at his Omni-Tool. It was still cooling down.

_So your semblance finally surfaces! Why am I not surprised it's another engineering thing from Mass Effect._

_Overload. I wonder if I can change it to Incinerate or Cryo Blast with Dust?_

When his Omni-Tool cooled down he continued working on the man, getting him bandaged up. The paramedics came and carted the man off to the hospital. Later, Cyan sat in the same booth that he and his team had been at, gazing forlornly at the ruined bacon cheeseburger, while the rest of his team talked to the officers.

_Why do the good have to die so young?_

_At least the owner said that you guys could eat here for free anytime you can get another one when you come back to Vale sometime._

_But my stomach is crying out for bacon..._

"Cyan Novak?"

The engineer's eyes locked with a police officer. "Yes?"

"Can I question you about the attempted robbery?"

* * *

The group left the closed restaurant at around seven 'oclock to get back on the Bullhead. Yang was piloting the aircraft back to Beacon, leaving the other three in the passenger seats. Cyan was messing around with his Omni-Tools and Ruby was taking a nap, leaning against the engineer's shoulder. Weiss sat on his other side, inspecting the unfamiliar letter's being displayed. The young leader's snoring and the engineer's furious tapping were the only sounds in the small compartment.

"So…" The heiress glanced at Cyan's face, "What?" He flushed, before stuttering something out. "Speak with words, not gibberish." Cyan's Omni-Tools faded away and he took a deep breath and turned to Weiss. "Would you, uh, maybe like to go get a cup of coffee sometime?"

"We have a coffee maker in our room." Cyan nearly face vaulted, the heiress idly examined her nails, "Try again."

"W-would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"We also have movies in our room."

"I-I meant like a new one…"

Weiss smirked, and her gaze caught the engineer's, "I suppose I can find the time. What day did you have in mind?"

"Uh, Tuesday?"

"Two days from now? How bold."

"W-wednesday?"

The heiress gave him a peck on the cheek, "Sounds like a plan."

_Excerpt from the journal of Cyan Novak_

_The dance is in less than two weeks. I need to calm myself down. Wasn't there suppose to be something happen plot relevant in the original story at that point? Damnit, I can't remember. But then again, I have changed the timeline a great deal, who says that the plot of the show is even relevant any more?_

_End of excerpt._

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	12. Bonding

_**Hey dudes/dudettes! SmallTownGamer here with another chapter for you guys! **_

…

_**I don't really have much to say so here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the Journal of Glynda Goodwitch_

_I suppose this Ex-White Fang member is a good candidate, even though she is self taught she fights on par with our best first year team. As I have always said, I trust Ozpin with my life. But the question is… which team deserves five members?_

_End of Excerpt_

"What the hell?! How did you get your guy to slide like that?!"

"It's called a wavedash."

"Why can't I move out of the blue reflector thingy like that?"

"You have to wavedash out of it."

Ruby threw her hands up in the air and watched in dismay as her Falco hit the front screen after getting nailed by a up smash, while Cyan's Fox taunted. Weiss and Yang watched in idle amusement from the heiress' bed at the one sided beat down the engineer was performing on his team leader. "Alright, I'll get you this time."

"I sure hope so. At the rate you're going, you'll never get your money back."

Ruby tried to fire a few lasers, but Cyan only jumped over them and hit her with a fast falling neutral air, which he L-canceled the landing lag and followed by waveshines off of the stage into a shine spike.

"Jump when you laser, otherwise it has a lot of lag and you'll get punished for it."

The crimsonette grimaced and leaned forward on the bed, she had one stock left and the engineer had four. She took a minute to gather herself and tried to approach aggressively, only to get caught in Cyan's up throw chain grab.

"Falco moves much faster in the air, his ground game is subpar."

"Now you tell me."

The engineer's character grabbed the ledge before his opponent could, sealing her fate. Ruby grumbled and pulled out her last bit of money, and handed it to Cyan. The Star Fox victory song played while the engineer counted money.

"Whose idea was it to play for money again?" The only male on Team RCWY gestured at Yang with his head, "Blame her." Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sheepish sister. Cyan smirked, looking at the non-combatants , "Any other takers? Or you guys want to play two on two?"

Weiss shook her head and Yang grinned, "I would but I'm all out of money from earlier today." Cyan shrugged and with a click of his Omni-Tool the game shut down, and the GameCube dissolved into Omni-Dust. A glance at the clock told the engineer that it was ten at night. Ruby bid Weiss a stiff good night and gave Cyan a hug before skipping out of the room with Yang in tow.

"So what do you want to do?" Weiss reached down into their movie collection and pulled out the first Hobbit. She held it up questioningly, to which Cyan gave a shrug. He turned on their TV with a wave of his Omni-Tool, the heiress insisted that they have 'normal-non-melting-into-Dust' tech as well as the things Cyan had stored on his Omni-Tool.

The engineer made a bowl of popcorn and sat down on his bed, the movie started and Cyan began munching on it. "Pass that over here." The cyborg gave weiss a cheeky smile, "You don't want to get crumbs on your bed, remember? You're gonna have to come and sit over here."

_Since when did you get some confidence?_

_When I asked a pretty girl out and she said yes…?_

Weiss rolled her eyes, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Yes, I would suppose you are right. Scoot over." Once the pair had made themselves more comfortable on the bed, they started to watch the movie in earnest.

_So I have some bad news for you…_

_Oh?_

_I just checked your checking account, you don't have enough money to take Weiss on a good date._

_That is… unexpected. I'll have to see if I could pick up a few shifts tomorrow and Tuesday at the centrifuge. How many hours am I going to have to work?_

_Well, seeing as Weiss is a classy lady, which means you are going to have to make a reservation at a fancy restaurant, call the place and see what the most expensive thing on their menu is and get twice that. Then find out how much tickets cost at the movies and a price check on the popcorn, plus the cost of renting a Bullhead to get out there._

…

_We're looking at the broad side of two hundred and eighty dollars. Since you just won thirty dollars from Ruby, and make roughly nine dollars an hour down in the centrifuge… twenty nine hours just to be on the safe side. _

_...Shit._

_So you have two fourteen and a half hour days in front of you._

_*sigh* Ask Fish if he even has those shifts open first._

_Already did, you start at six._

About halfway through the movie Weiss started to lean into him more, prompting Cyan to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She sighed contently, and both continued to watch the movie. "Hey Weiss?" "What?" the heiress murmured sleepily. "I got called in to do some work at the centrifuge tomorrow and the next day, so I wont be around."

"When do you work?"

"Six in the morning till eight thirty at night."

Weiss picked her head up to look the engineer in the eye, "You're working that long?" Cyan coughed, suddenly nervous, "Y-yeah." The heiress humphed and went back to leaning on his shoulder. The engineer blinked, but wisely decided just to keep his mouth shut and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Team RCWY and Team JNPR had both decide to stay at the school during the break, when most others hadn't. The cafeteria was mostly empty while the two teams talked, minus a certain cyborg. Nora was reciting to all of them her latest dream while Ren translated.

Weiss sat with Pyrrha at the end of the table. "So Aurelius asked you?" Pyrrha nodded, taking a bite out of her croissant. "He asked me yesterday, and I said yes." The heiress' gaze turned to Ren and Nora, "Are they…?"

"Ren denies anything more than friendship, and it's one of the few things that will make Nora clam up, but yes, they are going together."

"Who is blonde and scraggy over there asking?"

"I think he is going to ask Ruby."

Weiss nodded thoughtfully, her eyes turned to the young crimsonette and shook her head. Pyrrha frowned, "Don't tell me you two still aren't getting along?" The heiress scoffed, "There aren't any arguments anymore, but we don't talk unless absolutely necessary."

"What do Yang and Cyan think of it?"

"Yang does… Yang things, and Cyan will just leave.."

"I see…"

"And it's starting to become worse after that White Fang fiasco. I think she blames me."

"Weiss, yo-"

"It's not like I could've prevented it, I had to take Verdant and run.

"Verdant? Whos-"

"Then we have to fight through hordes of the dumb brutes and-"

Pyrrha clamped her hand over the heiress mouth, "I get it, you two don't like each other." The amazon took her hand off of Weiss' mouth, "What happens one day when your lack of a relationship gets one of your team hurt?" The white haired teen's eye cast downward. "I think the two of you just need to get to know each other more, maybe find a common interest? I have team training and Cyan is working. You're going to have to socialise with her."

Weiss rolled her eyes, her ears picking up her team mates bickering, "Yang! I need to go get them!" Yang picked at her food, wary not to look at her little sister's puppy dog eyes, "I have stuff to do, see if Pyrrha or Ren will take you. Why do you need to go back to Vale when we were there yesterday?"

"I… forgot to grab it…"

"Then it's your own fault."

The heiress caught her amazonian friend's eye sparkle, a sense of dread built up in her stomach. Ruby turned toward Pyrrha to ask but the redhead held out a hand, "Ren and I have team training, but I'm sure that Weiss would take you." A small smile grew at the corner of her lips, "After all, she does have a Bulhead license." The young crimsonette looked hesitant, she kept on looking between the two older girls, "No, it's fine. I can wait." She turned back to her food silently.

Weiss sighed in relief, only to feel Pyrrha's glare digging into her soul. "Ruby? I will take you into Vale if you want to go… get whatever it is you want to get." Silence reigned around the table, and Nora stopped reciting her epic dream, a pancake still sticking out of her mouth.

Ruby was the most surprised, "R-really?" The heiress could see a smidge of hope in Ruby's silver eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad?

* * *

The ride from Beacon to Vale was quite. Neither girl had much to say to one another. Ruby idly listened to her headset, the heavy guitar playing spilling from her headphones out into the cockpit.

"Ruby."

The crimsonette kept on bobbing head to the beat, not hearing the heiress calling out to her. Weiss reached over and tapped on Ruby's shoulder, prompting the younger girl to turn down her music. "Yes?"

"What was it that you wanted to get?"

"W-well… promise you won't get mad?"

The heiress gave her a flat expression, and Ruby fidgeted. "W-well you see… I wanted to get something for Yang…"

"Oh?"

"Her birthday is coming up and well…"

"You wanted to get her something."

"You're not mad?"

"Contrary to your beliefs, I'm not heartless. I should get her a present as well."

Ruby grinned widely, "Thanks Weiss!" Weiss, in spite of her earlier reservations about this day, found herself smiling softly. When they made it back to the mall though, the irritation returned.

It was weird to the heiress how childlike her leader could be some days and be all business with bullets and deadly scythe swings the next. Here was one of the most dreaded people to be paired with in Goodwitch's sparring class skipping along in front of her, humming a nameless tune. Weiss called out to her, "Ruby! Don't stray so far away!" The crimsonette stopped skipping and waited until the heiress caught up to her.

"Sorry." Weiss bit the inside of her mouth. Remember what Cyan said, just think of her more like a little sister. The heiress let out a deep breath. "It's fine. What did you have in mind to get your sister?"

The younger girl frowned as she looked around the same mall that she had been in with the rest of her team the day before. "I'm not too sure actually. I was hoping that coming here and looking around would help me find something."

"Your sister loves her hair. Why not get her some hair conditioner?"

"I was thinking something more special."

Ruby glanced at the store they were passing, her eye catching on an item in the window. "Oh! That would be perfect!"

* * *

Cyan sighed tiredly and closed his work locker. He threw his jacket over his shoulder and began to trudge through the circular halls of the centrifuge back to the entrance. He nodded to a passing Fish, who was dragging an unfortunate Aurelius back into the centrifuge. The engineer swore he heard something about losing another bet, but at the moment he didn't care.

_Food then sleep, and then rinse and repeat tomorrow. Hopefully I will look at least partially presentable._

_Don't worry, the movie I bought your guys tickets too is at about five so you will have plenty of time to catch up on your sleep._

_Nice._

_What? No 'Your the best A.I. ever Verdant' or 'How was I so lucky to get an A.I. like you?'? That just hurts._

_Too tired._

"Hey."

Yang was leaning against the door to the entrance of the centrifuge, a smirk graced her face. Cyan looked into her eyes curiously, "Hey yourself, what are you doing down here?" Yang winked playfully, "What? Am I not allowed to say hi to my friend?" The engineer shrugged, far too tired to argue. Yang studied him for a moment, her lilac eyes sweeping his face, "You look like crap." The engineer let a humorless laugh, "That tends to happen when you have a fourteen hour day."

"Come on. Let's go see about getting you a late dinner."

The duo walked up to the cafeteria together, passing the walking time with idle conversation ranging from Ruby's new obsession with beating the engineer at Smash Brothers to semblances.

"So you shoot a electric wave out of your hand?"

"Well, technically it's conducted through my Omni-Tool, which is why when I get some dust capsules installed in my arms I can shoot ice and fire as well. And when I have those I can set up Tech Combos."

"Tech Combos?"

"Different elemental explosions, one tech is the 'fuse' and the other is the 'detonator"."

"Then you can make it explode with ice, electricity, or fire?"

The duo made it to the cafeteria and Cyan wasted no time grabbing a slice of cold pepperoni pizza from the fridge. The engineer didn't even bother getting a plate before he began nomming on it. Yang stifled a chuckle at his disregard for cleanliness. "You got something right there." The brawler pointed to a smear of pizza sauce on his cheek, "Here let me get it for you."

_Oooh~!_

_What?!_

_Don't you see it~?_

The blonde licked her finger and began dabbing away at the corner of Cyan mouth, causing him to flush slightly. "T-thanks." She gave her trademark grin and winked at him, "No prob, Engi." Yang scooted a little closer, causing the engineer to give her a curious look. "So Engi, are you going to the dance?"

"Uh, y-yes…?

"How would you like to take this babe with you to the dance?"

_I love this~!_

"I, uh, already asked Weiss… sorry."

"O-oh. When did you ask her?

"Right before I got kidnapped... literally."

Yang forced a smile and backed off, "Well I got to go make sure that Ruby doesn't over eat those cookies she loves. I'll see you later." and just like that that she was gone. Cyan finished his pizza slowly, and started on his way back to the dorm, thought about it and went back to grab another slice.

Cyan frowned, eyebrows furrowing. He opened the lock on his and Weiss' room with a wave of his wrist. The engineer finished off the last of his pizza crust and turned around to come face to face with a irritated Weiss.

"Uh...Hi?

"Don't you 'Uh... hi?' me! It's almost ten o'clock! You said you were done at eight."

She got up into Cyan's face, causing the engineer to blush hotly, "I had to spend the entire day with Ruby and… it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but still." The heiress gestured to the desk in their room, where a fast food restaurant togo box. "We even brought you home some food, that stupid meat filled sandwich that you love so much."

"...sorry."

She rubbed her temples, and stepped away from the engineer, "Don't do it again." Cyan rubbed his head in the way Nora deemed, the 'Novak Rub'. "So you spent the day with Ruby? How did that go?"

"It was actually sort of pleasant, surprisingly. At first we were more distant, but then she started talking about her family and… well…" Cyan smirked and poked her playfully in the ribs, "So you two are getting along then?" She swatted his hand away and humphed, "Better... maybe."She turned back to the engineer and held her arms open. The engineer stared blankly at her and mimicked the motion. "I want a hug, idiot."

"Oh." The duo embraced, Cyan set his chin on her head, and Weiss buried her face in his chest. The engineer was a little surprised at her uncharacteristic display of affection, "Are you alright, Weiss?" The heiress sighed, "I'm fine. I just…" she mumbled something into his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"..."

"Weiss?"

"...missed you."

Cyan flushed slightly, and squeezed a little. The two broke apart, and The engineer yawned, "I'm gonna go hit the shower." He stopped suddenly and turned back to Weiss. "Uh… for the record.. I missed you, too." And without a another word the cyborg turned into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

The next day was much like the previous one, Cyan got up and went work at six. Team RCWY and Team JNPR ate together, with Yang being quite through all of breakfast. To everyone's, surprise Ruby and Weiss had a non-forced conversation about next semester classes, something that made Pyrrha smile softly.

Eventually the teams went their separate ways to enjoy their time. Yang was, surprisingly, the first to go. She left just as quietly as she ate, causing her little sister to become concerned.

Weiss stretched, a full and content feeling after breakfast. She idly considered what she was going to do for day. Studying had already been done, she cleaned her side of the room already, and she had organised her and Cyan's collective movies... twice. The engineer didn't let anyone touch his video game collection (Which was only thing the engineer ever organised.) Later she could see if Cyan could break for lunch, but until then…

"Weiss!"

The heiress turned around to see Ruby jumping up and down, "Hey… I was wondering if you would like to do some team training? Yang is coming as well" Weiss considered the idea for only a moment, "Alright. As a team we should practice some."

"Yeah! We will just have to get Cyan involved later."

The white haired teen was mildly surprised when Ruby tentatively laced her fingers through her own. It felt weird to heiress, but in the end she supposed it wouldn't be too hard to get used to it.

_Excerpt from the journal of Professor Ozpin_

_These current events have troubled me greatly. The A.I., Verdant is what she called herself told me of the fate of our world before the appearance of Mr. Novak. I was skeptical at first, but when they discovered all the weaponry in Mountain Glenn… I'm curious as to where things were changed for better or for worse._

_End of Excerpt_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this you beautiful man/woman you! Leave a review if you want. They make my day :)**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	13. Remembrance

_**Hey guys/gals! Here is the next chapter. A little bit of action if you guys were starting to miss it.**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of Ruby Rose_

_This has been a very bad week, the a good week, then bad, then great! Weiss and I are getting along… sort of. Loads better than before. The only thing that's worrying me now is Yang, she's oddly quiet, no boisterous laughing, no puns. Something is wrong._

_End of Excerpt_

"Go home."

Cyan's tired eyes glanced up at the diagnostics on the centrifuge to see Fish crossing his arms, mouth set in a line. "I'll give you an advance this one time." He frowned at the light bags under his student's eyes. "But-"

"Ah ah ah! No buts. Go. Your half dead now and that means that you are not fit to be working in this environment. Fatigue can lead to mistakes and mistakes can cost someone their life so, go sleep." The shark faunus' poker face broke slightly when the corner of his lips curled, "Besides you have a date tomorrow right?"

"Y-yes."

"Then why are you standing here? Get some sleep, or whatever. I don't care as long as you aren't around equipment."

"Thanks Fish."

The elder male just nodded. Cyan stood up slowly from the seat he had been sitting in for the last two hours, and checked his watch. It was three o'clock. The engineer stretched luxuriously, and began to gather his belongings, it wasn't long before he felt the cool autumn air on his face.

Cyan trudged slowly to his dorm, it was peaceful to him how empty and quiet the academy was when not only a week ago it was bustling with students and staff. The cyborg smiled after all the loud sounds of machinery, tools, and Aurelius (The golden haired boy liked to sing… non stop.) he was glad for some sweet, sweet silence.

"CyCy!"

And just like that Nora was right in front of him, breaking the flawless quiet of the courtyard. Cyan mentally lamented the loss of his precious quiet, before addressing his hyperactive friend. "Hey." The orange haired girl was bobbing up and down like a kid on a candy rush… which probably wasn't far from the truth, "I thought you were working. But you're not. Which is good, because you need to see this! Pyrrha is sparring with Weiss! It's gonna be soooooooo awesome!"

Before Cyan could say anything, Nora grabbed his arm and tried to begin pulling on his mechanical arm. In her excitement the valkyrie failed to realise that she only took the arm, not the engineer.

Cyan pushed himself up from the ground with his remaining arm, swearing underneath his breath.

_I told you that you should have modded the arm already. Don't you remember Fish telling you that the vanilla model couldn't handle something yanking on it like that?_

_Not in the mood._

The armless male began following the dust trail, rubbing the socket curiously.

_That's weird… I can still feel the arm._

_Really? Can you, like, move it around and freak everyone out?_

Cyan entered the sparring room, all of his friends were gathered in a circle, he could hear Weiss scolding the poor girl.

"He just go his arms back and you ripped them off?!"

Nora's reply must have been to low for the cyborg to hear, but he heard his partner's frustrated voice. "That doesn't mean that you can use his arm to scratch your back!"

_Now would be perfect!_

Cyan tried a jerking motion with the disconnected limb. He heard the tell tale yelp from Nora and felt his arm hit the floor and began jerking it around. "You broke it, you idiot!" Then engineer walked up to his friends, putting on his normal neutral mask.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Nora let out a 'eep' sound and tried to bolt out the door if it wasn't for Ren catching her by her collar. "Nora…" The metallic hand on the floor stopped twitching as its owner picked it up, and began examining it.

Nora shifted awkwardly, "Uh… I'm sorry I broke your arm… your new… arm." Cyan smirked and held it out. The hand curled into a thumbs up. "It wasn't broken. I can just move it apparently even when it isn't attached." The young valkyrie's mouth hung open for only a moment before she started frowning, "CyCy! That isn't funny."

"I thought it was hysterical, honestly."

Yang gave him a sour look, "Your face sure doesn't show it." The engineer shrugged, "So what's this I hear about a sparring match?" Pyrrha looked to Weiss, who was busy checking her dust containers, "Thats right. We were just about to start." He turned to face his semi-sorta-girlfriend (He wasn't exact sure what to call her). "Good luck, both of you."

"Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Your leaking."

She moved closer to him, ignoring the curious look from the rest of her friends, but she didn't miss the sly smirk on Pyrrha face. Weiss look at the hole in his arm, oil was leaking out, but to her non-engineering mind it looked alright.

"I might have to put a few quarts in tonight…"

The heiress frowned, "It won't damage it?" The engineer's shrug caused her eyes to narrow. "Go get the oil." Cyan blinked, and began reattaching his arm, "Now? Or after the match?"

"Now."

"Fine, mom."

_You guys aren't even technically dating and she's already got you whipped._

…

_Nothing? No rebuttal? Do you finally admit your defeat at the hypothetical hands of my highly superior witt?_

_...Sure. Let's go with that._

Weiss let go a breath she didn't no she was holding, She didn't want him seeing her make a fool of herself fighting Pyrrha. After making sure her partner was out of earshot the white haired teen put her frown back on. She turned to her long time friend, "Let's begin."

* * *

Blake walked around the campus curiously, Ozpin had offered her a tour but she wanted to explore by herself, give herself more time to think it over. The ninja looked at her team assignment, _Team RCWY huh? Isn't Cyan on that team?_ The cat faunus felt her ears twitch under her bow. _It could be worse… _The cat faunus' eyes hardened when she passed by team CRDL. She knew of Winchester's reputation.

The Ex-White Fang member wandered into the arena, her ears hearing the faint sound of clashing steel. Sparring was a common occurrence, according to Ozpin at least. _It wouldn't hurt to get a feel of how these people fight._

The first person her eyes fell on was the Schnee heiress. Blake nearly swore, forcing herself back into the shadows. Of course the one of the people on the team that hated her, her team ironically, had to be here. Her gold eyes tracked Weiss' graceful sword swings matching the more powerful, but just as graceful swings of a strange red-headed spartan-ish girl she had never laid eyes on before.

The projector in the back displayed the two's aura levels. The Schnee's level was in the yellow while the spartan's was still in the healthy green. Blake's scrutinizing gaze took in every detail of their fighting style. It took her only a moment into watching to realise that the redhead's semblance was polarity, one could see her hands glow slightly every time her opponent's swings came close.

An ice glyph was cast, freezing Pyrrha's right leg to the ground. Weiss took the opportunity to land a few good slashes, before catching Akuto in her gut. The spartan broke free of the ice too late to follow up on her advantage, her green orbs locked with the heiress' light blue ones. The stare down lasted only a few seconds before the two clashed again.

"Uh...Blake?"

The ninja shot out of the shadows, weapon in hand. She brought it up to the fool's neck who had dared sneak up on her. The golden eyes widened as they gazed into Cyan's panicked brown ones. "H-hey! C-can't w-we have a d-discussion without a b-blade?"

Blake hastily put Gambol Shroud away, not daring to look the engineer in the eyes, "Sorry." The cyborg scratched his head with his good arm, two quarts of oil rested in the other. "It's fine." His eyes rested on Gambol Shroud uneasily, "What are you doing here?"

"I… decided to join the school."

"That's great...? What no enthusiasm? "

"Well the team I joined…"

"Yes?"

"...Its yours."

"Oh… I can see how that can be a problem…"

"Your team mates will attack me on sight."

Cyan's brows furrowed, his gaze turned to his team. Yang was subdued, something that wasn't normal. Ruby was waving flags, cheering and everything she could to support Weiss. "Yang and Ruby will be… easier… to convince." The cyborg's attention focused on his partner, "Weiss on the other hand." He sighed, "She doesn't like most people as a rule, and she's kinda borderline racist…" He held his robotic hand up at Blake's questioning glare, "I'm working on it. It's slow progress but we are getting somewhere." His eyes softened slightly, "Once you get to know her though, she's very caring, witty, and empathetic up to a point." The engineer chuckled, "She's put up with my loner nature for three months and she's only hit me twice."

Blake remained silence, watching the remainder of the fight deep in thought. Weiss almost seemed to be making a comeback, because Pyrrha was in the yellow as well. "By the way, Blake." The ninja turned to face Cyan. "They don't know that I'm not from this world. So can you pretend that you don't know either?"

The cat faunus nodded silently, her eyes searching the engineer's face for signs. His face remained emotionless. She turned to walk off, after reciprocating her team mates farewell. Blake Belladonna had a lot to think of at the moment. The ninja took one last look at her new teammates before walking out the door quickly and quietly.

* * *

Weiss took deep drought from her water bottle. She started panting again as soon as the bottle was removed from her lips, but the frown remained. Another loss at the hands of her best friend. It was so close too. The girls locker room was silent while the Schnee slowly got ready for the rest of her day.

As she expected, the only person there when she got out was her partner. Weiss huffed at the frown, "Did you get your oil?" Cyan held up the empty bottles with his recovered hand, "Yeah, but more importantly ar-"

"I thought you said that you were working until eight tonight."

"Fish sent me out because I was tired, but tha-"

"Oh my Dust! Look at the bags! You need to get some sleep now!"

"It's fine, I'm used to not sleeping a lot."

_That's because you binge played video games till three in the morning when you had to get up for school at seven._

_She doesn't need to know that…_

"That's not healthy, moron!"

"That's besides the point rig-"

"Up to bed now!"

"When did you become my mother?"

"Someone has to take care of you. Dust knows what would happen if you were left ot your own devices."

" Wow, first of all, that's rude. Secondly,I do appreciate your concern, but-"

"No buts!"

"Weiss."

"Go!"

Cyan sighed before trudging off, followed closely by his partner. He dared not open his mouth at this point, for fear of being scolded again. His Omni-Tool flashed to life, and he stopped short. Prompting Weiss to halt as well, "What is it?" The engineer grunted, while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Nothing, just stuff." He continued walking without further comment, his face set in a grimace.

Once the door to the room was open, Cyan keeled over and fell into his bed. His partner took a more dignified approach to her bed and sat down quietly. Her eyes trailed over his form, lingering on the metallic limbs for only a moment before finally resting on the messy hair he refused to comb.

Weiss let out a deep sigh, she reached into her night stand for oil to wipe down her blade, maintenance was very important after all. The heiress glanced at her reflection in the polished blade. Her sky blue eyes stared back at her defiantly, the scar over her left eye causing her to look away. She internally groaned when she saw the whetstone, now she would have to oil Myrtenaster again after sharpening the blade.

She ran the stone down the blade, the telltale scraping sound echoing in the silent room. The tranquil peace was broken by Cyan violently flinching from the sound, the engineer curled up into the fetal position. Weiss stared, "Cyan?"

"C-can you please not do that while I'm here? It brings back…. things I would rather forget happened." She set down Myrtenaster and the Whetstone, and the engineer slowly uncurled himself, his face was akin to a white sheet.

"I just… I don't like swords." The cyborg turned to his head away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry just forget I said anything."

"Cyan."

The engineer didn't answer, Weiss stood up from her bed and carefully strode over. The engineer showed no sign of acknowledging her presence. She took a deep breath, he had never mentioned what had happened to him during his time being kidnapped and none of the team had dared to ask, he acted the same mostly. But there was a few things that she had noticed that were off, namely the aversion to sharp objects. It didn't even matter if it was a butter knife he would get within a foot of it if he could help it. Yang and Ruby didn't seem to notice, but she liked to think it was because she knew her partner _much_ better than the sisters. The heiress decided to take a chance.

"What… What happened there… at the docks?"

The brown haired teen hesitated, he sat up suddenly, the look in his eyes making him seem far older than seventeen.

_Are you sure that you want to do this?_

_...I don't know. I guess she should know but still._

_Don't the others deserve to as well?_

_Well yeah, but_

_You trust Weiss more, right?_

_...yes._

_Then tell her._

"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it… I-it can't be easy to think about."

Cyan was silent before he spoke almost in a whisper "They kept me in a room for a while, just by myself." Weiss sat down next to him, "They had Bl- that one black hair girl come in, almost like a good cop."

"What did they want?"

"Information."

"About?"

"...Beacon."

Weiss didn't like that hesitation, she knew that wasn't the real reason but now wasn't the time. "Should we get the others?" Cyan hesitated, "No… Not yet. Don't get me wrong, I trust them and all but…" She grabbed his hand, feeling the cold metal. He took a deep breath, "The next day… that's when…" He gestured to his arm, "I didn't say anything… And the next day... " He clenched his free hand hard enough that it started to spark with his aura. "It started with little nicks with the sword at first. My aura healed them up fast... " Weiss squeezed his hands, she could see the metaphorical cracks forming in his mask. She could see the tears starting to form.

"Then the cuts got deeper, and my aura ran out. Just that slicing sound… and pain." He shivered violently. Cyan's face was pale and he was breathing heavily, "In between those times, he would sharpen the blade with a stone just like that. I can handle seeing a sword, just… the sound of one being sharpened. That grating sound..."

"Why didn't you tell us this before? It's no wonder you flinch away from all those sounds."

He didn't answer, opting to remain quite. The heiress wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest. Cyan slowly embraced her as well. The two didn't say anything, just sitting embraced in a companionable silence.

* * *

"Hey have you seen Weiss and Cyan?"

Jaune looked up from his dinner, Pyrrha was giving him a sly grin. "No… Can't say I have. Why?" The spartan's eyes shined in a way that made the young knight uncomfortable. "I saw them walk into their room together, and they haven't came out yet." Jaune scratched his head, "Well, yeah, but did you see Cyan's face? He wasn't going to do anything besides sleeping. Weiss is probably getting ahead in her classes. We both saw her talking to Professor Port earlier, and it is about a week til the break is over.

"Should we go check on them?"

"No." The knight's face was stern, "Just leave them alone, "They gone through a rough time recently." Pyrrha rolled her eyes playfully, "When did you become the voice of reason Mr. Leader?" Jaune straightened up proudly, "I'll have you know that I have great leadership qualities." Pyrrha laughed softly, but the look didn't leave her eyes. "Nevertheless, they both need some dinner." She put her hands up to stop the blonde protests. "I wont bother them for long."

"I don't know…"

"Would you rather have a cranky Weiss come down here for food?"

"No…"

The redhead stood up and gathered her food, "Don't you have a fellow leader to ask to the dance, which is in less than a week and a half away?" Jaune twitched, and Pyrrha didn't wait for his response. She picked out two trays of food, one with a chef salad, a cup of blueberry yogurt and some water. The other consisted of some salmon (she knew he would've preferred the bacon cheeseburger, but it screamed unhealthy and she didn't approve of unhealthiness.) a side of mash potatoes, and cup of milk. She expertly balanced them in one hand, and headed into the dorms.

It wasn't long until she made it to Weiss and Cyan's room. She knocked on the door, a half asleep Cyan answered. She giggled at his obvious bed head. "Would you be interested in some food?" The engineer blinked tiredly, then opened the door to let her in. Pyrrha took in the surroundings in the room, Cyan had evidently been playing some video game, as one of his consoles was out and the tv showed a some fox-like man, and a catchy tune played.

"Weiss went to the library to get something for classes, I think she said it was Port's."

The spartan deflated, "Oh… Well…" Suddenly an idea formed in her head, "I'll take her plate down to her in the library!" She picked up Weiss' tray and hurried and left, an odd spring in her step.

Cyan just sat down and started playing Melee again, occasionally taking a bite out of his dinner. He briefly wondered why Pyrrha was so enthusiastic, but he chalked it up to it being a girl thing.

_Excerpt from the journal of Ebon Fish_

_Ah the joys of young love, I remember back in the old days. I was a stud and all the women wanted me. It was natural given my superior good looks and incredible charm. But looking my two students, can't help but make me feel nostalgic. _

_End of Excerpt_

* * *

_**Alright, Most of you know the drill now :) Tell me what you think in a review! Don't hesitate to follow and favorite too. We all know you want to ;)**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


	14. Filler 1

_**Hey Guys and Gals! Welcome to a very late chapter of Team RCWY! I apologize to everyone who was waiting for this for a while. Life has been kind of hectic lately and it has finally started to calm down some, allowing me to write again. I actually like to thank MadnessDH98 for inspiring me to not 'beat the african children.' ;)**_

_**and after some consideration I have decided to bring back responding to the reviewers in the next chapter, albeit without posting their review, and just my response. **_

_**So this chapter is a bit of a filler one, with a look into an event that happened in the three month time skip, and an experiment at the end.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of Weiss Schnee_

_I frankly don't understand what those two see in those buffoons. They have no sense of class or nobility or anything! But even Pyrrha is starting to get a crush on that damn bird brained idiot! I just… don't get it…_

_End of excerpt_

It was roughly half way through the first semester, Teams RCWY and JNPR were having a small get together like they did on most Fridays. As per usual, the group made a truckload of pancakes… No that isn't an exaggeration, they literally made enough to fill the bed of a truck in order to keep Nora contained.

The weekly 'Pancake Palooza' as the valkyrie called it, was held in a smaller unused classroom. Roughly half the size of the normal ones and with school desks instead of rows. Ruby brought her favorite board game, a strategy game that reminded Cyan of Risk, and numerous snacks were passed around and munched on.

Now one might have thought that it would be silly to have a party with just a board game and snacks but to the two teams, it was the best thing. Well.. for all except one anyways.

"Weiss."

"No."

The engineer tugged on her arm childishly, causing the signature icy glare to be leveled at him. The heiress was in the middle of reviewing Oobleck's lesson. "Weiss, you didn't go last time, so you should go this time. You can talk to Pyrrha the entire time if you want to." The heiress 'humphed' haughtily, "I fail to see why I should attend. I don't socialize with them."

"But, Pyrrh-"

_I don't think she's going to budge._

_This isn't like the show were she is forced to socialize with them constantly and eventually start to like her team. I need to give her a little push._

"Is the only one. Now if Pyrrha set apart a time for **just **the two of us. I would accept."

_Told you so._

"..Fine."

Weiss internally hailed her victory over her partner. The heiress's head snapped around when she heard the door to their dorm open. She glared at the engineer, "Where do you think you are going?!" The teen raised an eyebrow, "To the party..?" The white haired beauty scowled, "No, we need to study. Professor Oobleck has a test next week." Instead of cowing like she expected, Cyan glared right back, "I'm going to the party, with or without you and your approval." and then promptly shut the door.

The white haired teen stared at the door for a moment, still processing the fact the Cyan, of all people, had challenged her, before returning to her studies with noticeable lack of gusto.

Cyan walked into the party, still a little miffed from his partner's disgust with their team. "Cyan!" Ruby appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by his hand, something the engineer was still getting used too. "C'mon, we've already started!"

The only boy of team RCWY gave her a noncommittal shrug, "I'm not exactly sure. She studying when I left." Ruby raised an eyebrow, "You mean you two didn't leave together?" The engineer gave her a curious look.

"Well she isn't here now is she? Besides, she didn't even want to come." At the angle he was standing at it was easy to see the out of character irritation on Pyrrha face, when the spartan noticed he was looking over she shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"O-oh really?" Ruby seemed a little relieved at that revelation, "… but.."

"But what?"

The young leader looked at the ground, "It's kinda weird." This time it was the male's turn to raise a brow, "How so?" Ruby kicked her feet shyly. "Well.. uh.." Yang interrupted, "What she's trying to say is that you two have been attached at the hip for awhile now," The brawler ignored her team mates irritated expression, "So it's a little weird not seeing you two together."

Cyan snorted, "I like to think that five hours of studying is by far enough for one test, besides…" The the brown haired teen let a rare grin form on his face, "You guys are my friends too."

Soon after, the engineer stopped worrying about his partner, and had a great time with the rest of his friends. Cyan stood up slowly and popped his back, observing in awe and some horror at the carnage caused by Nora and Aurelius. Multiple desks were stacked on top of each other, forming two tall piles on separate ends of the room.

The two hyperactive students glowered at each other menacingly each holding a pastry in their hand primed to throw, "My castle is much better than yours." Nora stood proud, while Aurelius scoffed, "Your's is lacking structural integrity. How long do you suppose that Jaune can keep holding up the northern end." Said knight was already becoming awash with fatigue, but he gave his team mate confident nod, "I can hold it. Just win the war!"

And thus began the second greatest food fight in Beacon history, the fighting became so intense that Cyan was forced to throw down a Bubble Shield to prevent 'civilian casualties'. Pastries, pancakes, cookies, and Ren were all thrown and thrown back. The war was hitting a crescendo when the door was slammed open causing both of the warring parties to turn and fire at the sound.

The temperature of the room dropped, Professor Goodwitch slowly peeled a pancake off of her face. The look in the blonde witch's eyes were unreadable.

The rest of the night was spent cleaning up the mess. Cyan briefly recalled how in the series the professor had cleaned up the lunch room in an instant. Ah, well. The timeline had been changed after all. Luckily for the group they, actually managed to finish at a reasonable time.

The engineer waved goodbye to his friends before beginning the trek back to his dorm, suddenly remembering all about the furious Weiss inside. As the poor boy reached for the door, he felt a tingle go up his spine.

Cyan opened the door cautiously, only to sigh in relief when he saw his partner's form in her bed, seemingly asleep. The engineer wasted no time in grabbing his sleepwear, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and headed to the bathroom. He had just finished putting on his stuff when his Omni-Tool let the level introduction theme from the classic Mega Man games, signifying a text message. He cursed softly at the noise, hastily checking to see if it woke up Weiss. When he was confident that she was still asleep

The engineer's Omni-Visor appeared. Apparently the message was from Yang.

**hey engi wuz the ice princess mad?**

The sole male of team RCWY strode slowly to his bed, Verdant sending out his reply instantly without the use of a keyboard.

**I don't know. She was asleep when I got here.**

He threw himself into the succulent sweet comfortness (he wasn't actually sure if that was a word, but it did accurately describe it.) that only a bed could provide for an tired person. He silenced the ringtone on his Omni-Tool just in time.

**it wuz bout time u stood up to her i thought that u would never find ur guts**

**I'm glad that you have so much faith in me...**

**lol nah its the weekend tomorrow and i wuz wondering if u would like to come to vale with me and hang out**

**Sorry. I actually have to finish a project for Ozpin tomorrow after training. Both Jaune and I need to.**

**oh maybe the day after then?**

"I swear to Dust if you don't shut off that blasted light, I will kill you… slowly."

Cyan quickly shut off his blue Omni-Tool, and tensed in fear. Weiss was sitting up in her bed, with that oh so familiar glare. "Uh, sorry…" The engineer squeaked out, hastily turning away from the heiress.

Cyan would only admit this to himself and Verdant, but he actually thought that, even when his partner's icy blue eyes leveled in that terrifying glare, she was, by far, one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen.

The engineer's crush had grown from mere physical attraction to more once he got to know the girl underneath the ice.

Cyan's train of thought was destroyed by the object of his affections shaking his shoulders vehemently. "What have I told you about zoning out when I'm talking to you?! I swear it's the same thing everyday, you have your head in the clouds and don't pay attention to what you are doing." The blush died down quick after that and Cyan's eyes narrowed in a rare show of irritation.

"And furthermore, you **skipped** studying for a very important test to go to some lame party."

The engineer's mouth formed into a frown, "There my friends, even if I do prefer to be alone sometimes, I still make time to hang out with them." Weiss scoffed, "The degenerates? Pyrrha is the only worthwhile person in your group."

And that night was the first time she actually saw her docile and quiet partner angry. His brown eyes blazed as he stiffly about faced, to his bed and climbed in it without another word. Normally, this would queue Weiss screaming something along the lines of 'Don't you dare turn away from me when I'm talking to you!' but she decided that was enough conflicted for the day.

Cyan laid, quietly seething in his bed, and that right there was the irritating part. Admittedly the heiress was much better than she was before. Cyan climbed laid back in his bed staring at the ceiling in a frustrated silence. On the first day the pair had met Weiss had told him that she hated being alone, then why did she push everyone away except a select few? It made no sense.

* * *

The next morning the pair had to get up earlier for team only time Ruby could reserve the gym for was eight in the morning, and Cyan wasted no time grabbing his his Jet Boots and quickly leaving before his irritable partner could scold him again.

He idly thought about how silly it was that he, a support unit that isn't suppose to be in direct combat, had weapon designed for melee combat. Maybe he would have a talk with Ruby later and get her input.

Said mini-reaper and her sister were already in the gym, warming up. Ruby waved a hello, while Yang gave him a mock scowl. "You didn't text me back." She poked him playfully in the gut.

"Weiss woke up and told me to shut off the light from my Omni-Tool." The brawler nodded understandingly, then looked around questioningly, "Where is our resident Ice Princess any way?"

Cyan shrugged, "Still in the room I guess." He ignored their concerned looks and began stretching out his legs. What he didn't see was the slight content look from Yang.

When Weiss arrived she didn't say anything to her team mates, she stood silently, glowering at everyone. Ruby shifted uncomfortably under the tension, being as socially awkward as she was, this kind of social conflict was out of her element. "U-uh let's begin!" Much to the team leader's chagrin, even Yang raised an eyebrow at her stutter.

Training went about as well as it always did… which was terrible. Weiss was barely listening to her and they still wasn't a semblance of healthy team communication between them, which frustrated Ruby to no end.

The current strategy she was working on was called 'Freezer Burn'. It involved a combination attack between Yang and Weiss. Even the icy heiress begrudgingly agreed that it would be very effective against larger groups of enemies, like a Beowolf pack.

In fact Ruby had a lot of winning strategies revolving around herself, Yang, and Weiss, she was quite proud of them actually. But if there was one thing that made her want to tear her hair out it was how the lone engineer/medic in their group didn't fit into any offensive plays she could think of.

The young crimsonette often holding him back away from the fight keeping a 'safe zone' with turrets, dispensers, and other machines that he had. while his turrets definitely had the best crowd control ability of the group's assets, they had to stay in place, and took a great deal of time to be brought to maximum potential.

In short, he was a support unit on a team that was pure offensive power.

Ruby internally hit her smacked herself in the face for not realizing this sooner. It wouldn't be so bad if he had some long range, hard hitting weapon like a…

The leader stopped and became very still, slowly but surely a maniacal grin grew on her face. Of course! Cyan himself didn't have a main weapon besides turrets and those (admittedly super awesome) Jet Boots. Some kind of gun or something similar would be perfect.

"Hey, uh, Yang?"

Said brawler looked up from her gauntlets, "Yeah?"

Cyan pointed at the leader who was beginning to let out a cackle, "Is she…" he paused in order to find the correct wording, ignoring Yang's impatient 'come on, say it!' gesture, "... alright in the head?"

The blonde snorted and looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye. "That's generally the face she makes when she thinks about weapons." Further discussion was cut off by an irritable Weiss. "If you two are done talking then can we please continue with practice?" She turned to Ruby and yelled, "Snap out of it!"

The horrible training session continued for another few hours before Ruby abruptly called it quits. "Cyan! I need to ask you something!" The engineer tilted his head curiously before striding tiredly up to his vibrating leader, ignorant of the dirty glare his partner had trained on him.

"What's up?"

The engineer suddenly got a very bad feeling about that smile she had.

_Excerpt from the journal of Ruby Rose_

_Oh this is so exciting! Making Cyan a weapon using all the equipment and supplies he has down there is a dream come true! I wonder if they would let me use some things to upgrade Crescent Rose?! Sure getting up early and coming back in late sucks but it will all be worth it._

_End of excerpt_

* * *

_**Alright that's the chapter! So I have been thinking of adding an Omake-ish like section inspired by DarkElucidator. So far I have a few ideas in mind that I will list for you guys.**_

_**Alternate: **_

_**Characters: Anyone**_

_**Maybe you guys wanted to see something in the story pan out differently? This is you chance to tell me and I can write small bit about it.**_

_**The Smash Brothers (and Sister!): **_

_**Characters: Cyan, Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Aurelius**_

_**For any of you competitive Smash fans out there that might want to see some funny stuff from the streams and Salty Suites.**_

_**OG RWBY:**_

_**Characters :Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang**_

_**Moments in between the the original team that were the main characters.**_

_**Engineer Escapades: **_

_**Characters: Cyan, Aurelius, Fish, Verdant, Saint and Wolf**_

_**A good example of this is down below, Fish isn't in this one though.**_

_**JNPR:**_

_**Characters: Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha**_

_**Self explanatory (I hope…)**_

_**Fish's Ladies:**_

_**Characters: Fish**_

_**I have feeling that you guys won't take this one seriously but it's there if you want it. :P**_

_**So go ahead and tell me what you would like to see!**_

* * *

Engineer Escapades Ep. 1

"You're absolutely sure that this is going to work?" Cyan asked cautiously, eyeing all the haphazardly connected wires. Aurelius gave his signature crap eating grin, "Of course! Sure it may look a little unorthodox but that's because the mechanisms are more complex than we originally thought."

The cyborg glanced at the massive arm cannons that his faunus friend had based off of Mega Man. They were designed to latch on his mechanical arms and allow his to shoot concentrated dust in concentrated 'pellets' or, alternatively one could charge the 'pellet' to make a bigger blast that caused more damage.

In other words it was a perfect real life version of the Mega Buster.

Now one might be curious as to why exactly Aurelius and Cyan came up with this idea in the first place. I could tell you the intricate tail of Cyan wanting to emulate his favorite gaming hero from a young age, dreaming of shooting Robot Masters and Mavericks in the face finally coming true due to Remnant's far superior technology. Aurelius being the fellow gaming nerd agreed to help.

But that would be a lie, it was all inspired one day by Cyan destroying everyone in the new Smash Brothers with Mega Man, and both of them deciding spontaneously to make said cannons.

"Yeah… I get that, but it looks potentially dangerous. Some of those wires don't look like they were insulated properly."

"Nonsense, I had Rock do it while we ate lunch."

"As in the same Rock that works with us?"

"Yes."

"The same one electrocuted himself trying to get a piece of toast out of his toaster with a fork because he forgot to unplug it from the wall?"

"The same."

"And you thought this was a good idea… why?"

Aurelius shrugged, "He owed me like... five lien. and I was feeling lazy."

If one listened carefully from the outside the centrifuge you could hear the dull echoes of Cyan slamming his head against the wall repeatedly.

* * *

_**Thanks for tuning in!**_

_**SmallTownGamer**_


End file.
